Moons, Crucifixes and Black Dogs
by VG Jekyll
Summary: Vampires and werewolves hate each other so much, that putting them together in the same room ends up with one of them being ripped to shreds. We have two DADA teachers and they hate each other's guts... or is it something else? (Contains an OC & is DICONTINUED. No more inspiration)
1. Prologue

**Moons, Crucifixes and Black Dogs**

_Written by VG Jekyll_

_This whole story shall be beta-read by iFluffRaver.

* * *

_

_Old-time readers might notice new plot-bunnies hopping about and new added details to the story. In due time the whole story shall be revised and changed, after which New Chapters will be written! Tell us what you like and dislike so we can use that information to improve the story!

* * *

_

There's a long and bad history between vampires and werewolves.  
Both species supposedly hate each other so much, that putting them together in the same room ends up with one of them being ripped to shreds.

We have two DADA teachers and they hate each other's guts… or do they?


	2. Entering Elisabeth Bathory II

**Moons, Crucifixes and Black Dogs  
**_Written by VG Jekyll_

_**Entering Elisabeth Bathory II**  
Beta-read by iFluffRaver:  
_If you also happen to enjoy Fruits Basket & School Rumble fanfiction, then go to her account to read her work!_  
_

* * *

_It was noisy in the Great Hall. All the students of Hogwarts were talking loudly with each other, while stuffing their faces with all kinds of food. Ron Weasley was telling his friend Harry Potter about all the things he'd done in the summer vacation, while Hermione Granger was trying to explain why she had decided to take Divination lessons again. Harry himself was listening carefully to what another Gryffindor was saying about Quidditch. All in all: one of the first days of a new school year at Hogwarts._

* * *

Elisabeth looked fuming into the room and when her eyes fell on a special person at the teachers' table she started to stalk towards him. The students looked up from their dinner and stared surprised at the seemingly very angry woman, but she didn't even give them a glance. She stamped up the steps, placed her hands on the table and leaned over it to the person she had been looking for.

"ALBUS! Have you become senile, you old bastard! What kind of teachers do you actually employ? One's who are kicked out of Azkaban or something?" She screamed outraged into Albus Dumbledore's face.

The shocked silence was deafening and Dumbledore stared unbelieving at the beautiful face of the woman, who had bared her teeth and looked accusing to him with her red eyes. The woman clenched her hands and they could see blood dripping through her fingers. She rambled on without giving anyone the chance to say something.

"I can't believe it! That bloody bastard tried to RAPE me!" She pointed to her ripped, black clothes and some people noticed that her hands didn't bleed anymore. Actually, she didn't have any wounds at all.

"I mean: is he crazy or something? I just walked in to retrieve something and he jumped on me! Like a wild animal! The NERVE of that guy!" She snarled and pushed her dark-blue hair over her shoulder and all the while her eyes never left Dumbledore.

"You!" She pointed at him. "You are the dumbest, most clueless idiot existing on this tiny planet and I can't believe that you didn't even know what kind of guy you took in!"

She raised a brow and continued with a low tone. "Or did you…?"

Dumbledore was to be quite frankly speechless, but again she didn't wait for him to answer. She turned around and sneered at the students. "And what about this bunch of useless trash? Weren't they accepted to any other schools? All rejects?" She turned around again to face him and Dumbledore could swear that he saw a fire burning in her eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled and her left hand came down on the table with so much force behind it, that the table split in half. The food flew through the air and attached itself onto the faces, clothes and hair of the teachers who were present.

The mouths of the students fell wide open and they stared afraid at the woman who had so much power in her. But the woman stared shocked with a hand in front of her mouth to the chaos she'd just created.

"Oh my Merlin, I am so sorry!" She exclaimed and glanced to a piece of food dangling from Professor Snape's large nose. She had completely calmed down now and glanced at Dumbledore; an unknown something had landed on his head.

She giggled almost unnoticeably and with a flick of her hand, the table was whole again. Another hand movement and everything was back in place again. Just as it had been before she'd hit the table. Dumbledore stood up and she looked up at him.

"Hello Elisabeth. It's a pleasure to see you again." He said and smiled kindly at her.

The woman surprised everyone present when she smiled genuinely back at the man she had previously claimed to hate.

"Yes... it has been a while."


	3. Meeting New and Old Friends

**Moons, Crucifixes and Black Dogs  
**_Written by VG Jekyll_

**Meeting New and Old Friends**_  
Beta-read by iFluffRaver_

_

* * *

_

Elisabeth sat on a chair in Albus' office. One leg was draped over the armrest and she almost fell asleep in this relaxing position. Unfortunately for her that was the moment that Albus came in, so she ruefully said goodbye to her much needed beauty sleep. She yawned languidly and proceeded to stretch out like a cat would.

"Took you long enough." she commented.

Albus simply smiled at her irked remark and looked her over. "You haven't changed at all, Elisabeth. Except for your hair colour, of course."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well duh!"

He sat down in another chair and kept staring at her face, as if trying to imprint it in his memory. "How long has it been? Fifty years?"

"Sixty-seven to be precise," she glanced down at her nails. "Not that I cared enough to count."

Albus tried to hide his smile. She really hadn't changed in all the years she had been gone. "Care to tell me why you're here all of a sudden? And what antagonised you so?"

Elisabeth frowned and stared intensely at Fawkes, who flew calmly towards her and landed on her lap. She started to stroke its feathers with her left hand."Like I said, I came here to retrieve something and then that idiotic bastard of a teacher tried to rip my clothes of!"

She glanced down at the tattered remains of her once stylish clothes and said with a small voice. "It was my favourite."

A worried expression appeared on Albus' face. "Which teacher was it?" He asked, but he already knew. There had only been one teacher who wasn't present during dinner: the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

Elisabeth shrugged. "I dunno... tall guy, brown hair. He was gazing at the moon when I walked in. He just took one glance at me and then pounced!"

"And where is he now?" asked Dumbledore, though he felt like he probably wouldn't want to know.

"He's probably still dangling outside the Astronomy Tower at the end of a long rope. I made sure that he couldn't reach his wand, so he should still be there." She smirked evilly while lost in her thoughts.

Albus sighed at her predictable actions and was about to ask what was so important she had returned to look for, after staying away those sixty-seven years, when they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked up, startled, and saw Minerva McGonagall, who was accompanied by two boys, standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me, Albus, but it seemed that Harry Potter decided that he just had to spy on you and your guest," the Transfigurations Professor disclosed them. She stared disapprovingly at Elisabeth who stared haughtily back, but didn't stop petting the phoenix on her lap.

Minerva turned back to Albus as she decided to ignore the arrogant-looking rag-doll woman, draped over Albus' favourite green armchair with his familiar possessively in her arms. The woman hadn't made a good impression on her by her antics in the Great Hall that evening and so didn't deserve any respect from her.

"Of course he wasn't alone," Minerva said and pushed the boys slightly forward. The Gryffindors stared castigated at the floor.

Albus stood up and walked towards Minerva. "You can leave them here. I would like you to go with Professor Snape to the Astronomy tower and retrieve our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, who's currently practising his magic outside."

Elisabeth smirked and Albus couldn't hide a small chuckle. "Tell him he's fired and has one hour to pack and leave." Minerva seemed very surprised, but nodded obediently.

Before closing the door behind her, she slipped Elisabeth a sharp look and a hint of jealousy flashed across her eyes. Sensing her mood, Elisabeth raised an inquiring brow at Minerva. With that, Minerva turned sharply and tried to slam the door behind her.

Her cloak got caught in the frame though, cushioning the force and meliorating the effect. Elisabeth laughed quietly to herself, but loud enough for Minerva to hear. As she tugged at her cloak, Minerva realized that her distress was clear to be seen on her face, and knowing that seeing this would provoke further ridicule from Elisabeth, she made a quick and hardly noticeable exit.

Not noticing the hostility between the two females, or pretending not to anyway, Albus stared solemnly at the two boys and Harry bravely raised his head.

"I'm sorry Professor! It was my idea!" Harry was quick to admit. Albus put a hand on his shoulder and gave a small squeeze.

"You really have to stop doing this, Harry." He chided softly. "Not everyone enjoys being spied upon by you."

Harry blushed and then jumped slightly as Elisabeth suddenly called out.

"Hey! Don't I know you from somewhere?" she suddenly asked. Harry sighed. All those people asking him if he really was The-Boy-Who-Lived, was starting to get bothersome. He was about to reply when he saw that she was staring at Ron.

Ron stared back at her with a confused look on his freckled face. "I… uh… I don't think so?"

Elisabeth stood abruptly up, making Fawkes squeak and flutter disgruntled away. She started to study Ron's face. "You really seem familiar! Are you a Weasley?"

Ron blinked surprised. "I am!"

"I knew it! I've met two of your brothers! One in Transylvania and the other in Egypt. What are their names? Uh… Charlie and Bill, right?" Ron nodded and she grinned broadly. "Great guys! Charlie taught me some stuff about dragons. God, I love those creatures! And Bill is really hot!"

Albus raised a brow at this comment and Ron suddenly didn't know where to look.

"Well, he is," she shrugged and absentmindedly pushed some cloth back over her shoulder as it was about to completely fall off. At her touch, the cloth did fall lose and she stared perplexed at her uncovered skin. She then noticed the state of her clothes again and made an upset sound.

"You Idiots!" she yelled loudly. "I'm only wearing a bra and you're not saying anything about it?! You perverts!"

The Headmaster and both Gryffindors went bright red, and Fawkes hid behind a bookcase to avoid her fury.

"You guys make me sick! Oh, bloody Hell! I need new clothes now. I swear if I see that guy again, I will rip him to shreds!" She started to walk back and forth, motioning wildly with her hands.

"And," she sniffed. "I lost my cape too! I want my cape. No, I need my cape!"

"Elisabeth, calm down," Albus said. "You can go to Hogsmeade to buy new clothes and I'm sorry that I didn't say anything. I just-" He glanced to Ron and Harry, his periwinkle-blue eyes clearly asking for help.

"We didn't notice." Harry confessed. "Honestly!"

"You didn't even notice it! And you're the one whose... uh…" Ron added uncomfortably.

"Oh. You've got a point there," she stopped pacing. "Yeah, maybe I should go to Hogsmeade."

She made a 'swish and flick' movement with her right hand and called out: "Accio cape."

A few moments later her black cape was in her hand and she put it on. "Alright. I'm going to Hogsmeade. I'll be back in the morning and then, Albus, we can have the talk you so clearly desire."

She walked past them to the door. "Harry, Ron." She nodded to them. "I want to speak with you too tomorrow. Okay?" She didn't wait for response. "Good! See ya later." She was through the door in an instant and it was silent for a couple minutes as three stares were aimed at the door.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Who was that?" Harry looked expectantly to Dumbledore and Ron nudged his friend.

"Maybe you should ask '_What was that_?' Charlie wrote to me about this vampire-girl, who was really interested in the dragons he worked with. That was about three years ago!"

"And you still remember that?"

"Well, every time he comes home to visit, he tells us how she captured a Romanian Longhorn without even using magic!"

"That's impressive!" Harry said, remembering his own encounters with dragons.

"Yes indeed. Elisabeth is quite impressive." Dumbledore joined the conversation. "She has quite a history."

"How old is she? And aren't vampires dangerous?"

"I don't know it for sure, but I think that she's over six hundred years old. And not every vampire is evil, mister Weasley. Just like that not every wizard uses Dark Arts."

"Over six hundred?" Ron exclaimed. "Wow."

Harry seemed deep in thought and Dumbledore gazed curiously at him. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Now we don't have a teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts again."

Ron and Dumbledore thought briefly about it and then suddenly Ron smiled. "Maybe the vampire is interested!"

"The vampire's name is Elisabeth and I would be careful with your words when she's around. As you already have seen; she's easily angered. Practically a walking time bomb."

"So she _is _dangerous?" questioned Ron, confused.

"I wouldn't say that. As far as I know, no one has ever died when being around her, but she can make your life a living hell," he smiled sadly as if he had endured such a thing himself. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance. What kind of relationship did the Headmaster have with the vampire?

Harry bit his lower lip. "But you will ask her?" he asked carefully.

"I shall ask her to take up the position, though be prepared for disappointment. Elisabeth dislikes the thought of settling down. Even if it's only for a little while. She hates commitment. Although, she might agree to stand in until I find a new professor."

"Dean will think it's awesome to have a vampire teach us!" Harry said.

"Dean Thomas?" Asked Ron.

"Who else?" replied Harry with a grin. They both laughed, said their goodnights to Dumbledore and went to their tower. Dumbledore also left his office and walked through the silent halls of Hogwarts. He hadn't let anyone see it, but meeting Elisabeth again after such a long time, had been quite a shock for him.

"Sixty-seven years," he muttered. "Why did she come back? Will she stay this time?" These thoughts wandered through his head and occupied all his attention.

He went to a window that looked out over the forest and stared at the dark landscape, which was lit by a pale, full moon. And what about the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? Who could he possibly ask? He knew Elisabeth would never take the job, it was pointless asking her to stay the full year.

A lonely wolf howled in the distance and Albus glanced, startled, up at the full moon.

The answer to his dilemma seemed so simple; Remus Lupin.

Remus had already taught at Hogwarts, so that wouldn't be a problem. However, Albus was sure that there would be a lot of parents, who wouldn't be too enthusiastic about a werewolf teaching their children. A vampire wandering around the school wouldn't be appreciated either, but Albus didn't mind facing that challenge.

So, he went to the Owlery to send a letter to a certain werewolf.


	4. Teaching DADA

**Moons, Crucifixes and Black Dogs  
**_Written by VG Jekyll__**  
**_

_**Teaching DADA**__  
Beta-read by iFluffRaver  


* * *

_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore glanced, for what seemed like the thousandth time, at the large clock that was hanging above his fireplace. The small replica of a brightly-coloured Fwooper had sprung out almost as many times, though instead of the creature's true, insanity-inducing song, this one simply sung a few notes the symphony Albus frequently used to sing the school song.

Occasionally, he would comb through his long, white beard with his fingers, trying to get the tangles out. Other times he pushed his half-moon spectacles up his crooked nose, only for them to slide somewhat down again moments later. Clearly, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was fidgeting.

Harry Potter watched from his spot on the lime-green chair how the Headmaster glanced yet again at the clock. It was slightly disconcerting to see the man acting like this.

"Um… professor? Elisabeth didn't really say when she would return, did she? So… um… it's no use checking the clock if we don't know when she's coming back anyway," he finally said.

Dumbledore smiled absent-mindedly at Harry. It was almost as if he hadn't realized the boy was there, when it had been him who had summoned Harry to his office. Harry had thought it was about the fight he had with the Hufflepuff keeper, but so far Dumbledore hadn't mentioned it.

"Ah yes. You are right, Harry." Dumbledore said and sat heavily down behind his desk. He started to shift scrolls and such about, when he suddenly glanced over his spectacles at Harry. "Shouldn't you be attending class right now?" He raised a white brow and Harry blinked, startled.

"Professor... it is Saturday." Harry replied, baffled.

"Oh, is it indeed?" Dumbledore rubbed his temple with a few fingers. "I must be really out of it "

Harry was about ready to fall out of his chair in shock. What was happening to the Headmaster?

Dumbledore glanced at the clock again and Harry decided to simply ask. "Sorry that I'm asking, but are you worried that Elisabeth might not return?" Her first name fell easily off his lips, as he had already forgotten her last name, and he briefly wondered if she would be bothered about it.

Dumbledore's head snapped up and his baby-blue eyes stared at Harry as if he'd just been caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar. "No, she'll come back: she said she would. But that's not it. I simply have a lot of things to think about."

Harry didn't buy it. The Headmaster had always seemed slightly mad, but now it seemed like he had really lost it.

"Why do you think she wants to talk to me too? And with Ron?" He still tried, but Dumbledore was staring at the clock again and Harry sighed. He wouldn't get any normal answers out of him so maybe he should go look for Ron. He stood up to leave when they heard a cheerful voice coming from behind the door.

"And then he said, '_Wow, I've never met a vampire before_.' And I was like, '_Well, I've never met an idiot before_.' And then he got very angry and his head swelled and became very red! And I was just laughing my ass of! I woke up about a week later... turned out that he had hit me quite hard!"

Elisabeth and Ron walked, laughing into the room, a convivial atmosphere around them.

"Hi Harry," the two greeted Harry simultaneously.

"Hellowww Albus!"

"Hi Professor Dumbledore!"

They received no reply to their greeting, as both Harry as Dumbledore were too occupied with staring quite shocked at her new clothes: she was wearing black leather. Very tight black leather. Muggle clothes no doubt.

Elisabeth smirked and twirled, making her old cape flow around her. "Like my clothes? Nearly all the Muggles stared, and the students here too. Almost as if they've never seen leather before!"

She and Ron looked at each other and burst out laughing again as if sharing a private joke. Ron leaned against the wall for support. "Harry! You should've seen Malfoy! He looked as if he had swallowed a frog!"

Elisabeth slapped him softly on the shoulder. "I thought the blond was gonna die when I wrapped my arms around Ron here!" She smiled with delight and flung herself on the lime-green chair that Harry previously had occupied.

Harry and Dumbledore shared an uncomfortable glance and Dumbledore walked over to his desk. He shifted something around again. "I take it you didn't go to Hogsmeade?" he said calmly, not looking at Elisabeth.

"Of course not! I prefer Muggle clothes, they're stylish!"

"You could have said so yesterday. What if something had happened to you?"

Elisabeth blinked startled. "You must be kidding?" She said slowly and stared unbelieving at him. "Oh my Merlin! You are serious? So sorry mum, I didn't intend to disobey you."

Harry and Ron were very surprised to see Dumbledore blush at her words. Wait a minute, the Headmaster was blushing?

"I wasn't going to-" Dumbledore began to defend himself, but was rudely interrupted by Elisabeth.

"Oh, yes you were!" She hissed poisonously and sprang up. "Don't you dare lecture me!" She was instantly in front of him and poked harshly in his chest with her finger. "Don't you even dare! I am not one of your students! I can very well look after myself! I don't need you to do that for me!"

Dumbledore seemed hurt by her words, but she ignored it. "You don't have any rights on me and MY life, you never had! _And,_ I am quite older than you so back off and stay out of MY business!"

It was deadly silent.

Ron and Harry held their breath. Dumbledore stared at her with a hurt look in the eyes that usually held so much happiness. Elisabeth just stared irritated at him, her eyes flashing with red.

"I'm sorry " Dumbledore finally apologised.

"You should be! Look, coming here was a big mistake! I'll just grab my thing and leave." She turned to the door, but Ron and Harry stepped in her way.

"Move it!" She growled, but the two boys showed their true Gryffindor spirit and faced her bravely.

"No," said Harry and stared stubbornly into her eyes. Elisabeth was shocked at their behaviour. There were not a lot of people who didn't crumble when she sneered at them, but these boys stood motionless in her way. Ron even placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back to the chair, expecting a difficult fight, or at least some slight resistance, but she was still too shocked and let him. Harry posed himself on the other side of it.

Dumbledore was nearly as stunned as Elisabeth and looked with interest on as the two boys stood like bodyguards on either side of the chair. It was also quite amusing to see Elisabeth speechless.

"Because of you, we don't have a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry admonished her.

"And you don't have the right to talk like that to our Headmaster! He was only worried about you!" added Ron and then gave her the sternest look he could muster. "Weren't we going to have a talk? You can't leave before that!" He turned to Dumbledore. "Got something to add to that, Professor?"

Dumbledore shook his bewildered head and he shared a look with Elisabeth, who seemed to have calmed down. She shrugged. "Well Dumbledore... you've got some brave students here. But don't think that I will apologise. I _**never**_ apologise!"

"I can understand that."

"Good."

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore pushed up his spectacles again. "As Harry pointed out; we are currently in need of a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I have already contacted an old professor, who shall be here shortly. However, until he arrives this could prove to be a great opportunity for someone to bestow their centuries worth of wisdom on the students."

Elisabeth raised an eyebrow and after a short glance at the expectant looks on her two 'bodyguards', she pointed hesitantly at herself. "You mean me? Hold on, you would let me teach?"

"Just until the other professor arrives."

"That's absurd! Me? Teaching? I'm a vampire! Have you-"

"Lost my mind?" Albus seemed to be his normal, cheerful self again. He even had the twinkle back in his blue eyes. "No, I think that you would be quite capable for the job. And it would only be for about a week."

She crossed her arms. "The students wouldn't mind missing a week of classes." She stated quite accurately and then seemed to think it over. "Defence Against the Dark Arts? Hm, how ironic, since I am a so-called 'dark creature' myself."

Albus smiled and gave a slight nod.

Elisabeth shrugged again. "Okay, I'll do it!" she answered nonchalantly.

"You'll do it?" asked Ron and Harry at the same time, not believing they actually heard it right. It was apparent that both boys liked her.

"Well, that was what I said."

"Alright!" Ron gave Harry a high-five above her head. "It was Harry's suggestion!" he told her.

"Oh really? Not only brave but also smart. I'm impressed Albus."

Albus closed his eyes for a moment and smiled inwardly. It was really typical of her to compliment herself while making it look like a compliment to others. "Yes, I'm very proud of my students."

Harry and Ron smiled happily.

"Me too. I'm really impressed by their display of devotion. Even when it was directed against me." She smirked up at them, not bothered by the fact that they were towering above her. "I respect that in people. It's a quality not many posses."

Dumbledore hid his surprise at her compliment, while Harry and Ron blushed fiercely.

"Thank you Professor," Ron finally mumbled, while Harry ruffled through his hair with his hand.

"Oh my Merlin!" Elisabeth jumped up and started to pace through Albus' office. "I'm gonna be called professor! And what can I teach in only one week? I must see the books!"

Harry tried to get her attention. "Professor? Um-"

"Bathory."

"Professor Bathory, just wondering. You also want to speak with me and Ron. What did you want to talk about?"

Elisabeth thought for a moment and made a vague movement with her hands. "I believe I just wanted to chat about things and stuff. Nothing special, really." She stood still and stared at Dumbledore. "Doom heavens! I totally forgot!"

They could see that it was about something serious from the way her eyes narrowed.

"Albus! I have news about Vold-" She glanced at the boys. "About You-Know-Who!"

Ron gasped at her near-use of the Dark Lord's name and Harry unconsciously grasped the back of the chair in a tight grip. Dumbledore's face, however, was emotionless.

"Harry, Ron, can you leave us?"

Ron quickly nodded but Harry shook his head in denial. "No. I want to know."

"Harry you-"

"He killed someone in front of my eyes and tried to kill me multiple times so far! I think I have the right to know about what he's up to! It could save my life-and the lives of others!"

"That is-"

"Let him stay," sounded Elisabeth's serious voice. "Ron can stay too, it isn't that horrifying, just some general information."

Dumbledore raised one eyebrow questioningly, but nodded to the boys that they could stay. "Speak."

"Well there are two werewolf troops containing each about 15 members which joined him. I heard that the rest aren't sure about what to do. The vampires however have absolutely no interest in joining the Dark Side. We think that if he wins the upcoming war, he'll kill all the Muggles, leaving us with only animals to drink. Of course that's something we don't want."

She was silent to think over her words and then decided to simply tell the next news the way it was.

"And he killed Lucifer Arcanum."

There was a long pause as Dumbledore took in this important piece of news and the two boys looked questioningly at each other. They had never heard of that name.

"Who is Lucifer Arcanum?" Harry asked cautiously, careful not to aggravate Elizabeth by touching on a delicate subject.

"Lucifer was one of the most respected vampires existing on this planet! He was wise, just and very brave. He went to You-Know-Who and told him exactly what he thought about him and his plans." Her sigh was sorrowful. "Lucifer was killed by You-Know-Who's henchmen. It was a true death for a true warrior; he wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Dumbledore said solemnly, knowing exactly what Lucifer had been to her.

"It is indeed a loss for the whole vampire species. But a gain for you." She stared at Dumbledore and he frowned at her enigmatic words. Did she know what he was thinking?

"What do you mean?"

"With me being the eldest vampire existing at the moment."

_  
__Eldest_? Mouthed Ron to Harry.

"And with me being me, they'll follow whatever path I chose. Good or bad. So it's your luck that we're friends, because that means that you'll have the entire vampire population behind you. Oh well, except for maybe one vampire, but he's not really important."

"What vampire?" Asked Ron, curious.

"Just my worst mistake, nothing to worry about. But the werewolves " She shook her head. "You have no grip on them! Of course there're some troops and they'll follow the Alpha-male, but a lot of them live apart. Unpredictable creatures, quite dangerous too. They're not stronger than vampires, but still dangerous and unpredictable. I hope that I'll never have to meet one ever again!"

Dumbledore gulped at her last words. Things would get complicated when Remus Lupin arrived. He could only hope that things would work out...

…Yeah, right.


	5. The Word Spreads

**Moons, Crucifixes and Black Dogs  
**_Written by VG Jekyll__**  
**_

_**The Word Spreads**__  
Beta-read by iFluffRaver_

* * *

It was Monday. Hermione had spend the weekend in the confines of Hogwarts' Library, doing her homework. It was because of this that Ron found himself unable to tell her his brilliant news until he finally could catch up with her in the common room during a free period.

"Hermione! Guess what?" He said, excited. Hermione didn't seem impressed by his enthusiasm.

"You finally decided to study and now have the best grades of the school?" She guessed wrongly and he pulled a disgruntled face.

"Ha ha, very funny."

She smiled sweetly at Ron and decided to humour him. "Then what is it?"

"You know the vampire we told you about?"

"The one who stormed into the Great Hall during dinner? It's kinda hard to forget about that. What about her?"

"She's going to teach us!" exclaimed Ron and this time he got his desired reaction.

"Are you being serious?" She could hardly contain her own excitement now. Hermione would love to learn more about vampires. They had always intrigued her as a child; devouring books about vampires like they were candy. She'd even begged her parents: who were dentists, to file her eye-teeth into sharp points (and make her buckteeth disappear). Unfortunately they refused both requests.

"Yes! Isn't it great?" Ron waved his hand in the air to advocate his words, which got the attention of Dean Thomas.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dean as he sat down beside them.

"You know who we're going to have for Defence Against the Dark Arts again?" Dean shook his head.

"Remus Lupin," declared Ron happily.

"He's coming back? Cool!"

"And do you know who's gonna stand in for him till he arrives?"

Dean frowned, thoughtful, and then a look of horror crossed his face. "Please, don't let it be Snape. Anyone but Snape!"

Hermione and Ron laughed at his extreme reaction.

"Don't worry. It's not him," smiled Hermione.

"Do you remember that woman from Friday? In the Great Hall?"

"It was three days ago! I would have to be stupid if I couldn't remember that! She even broke the bloody head table!"

"Well, she's a vampire. And she'll teach us." Ron smiled genially.

"Defence? Are you serious?"

"Of course we are!"

"Double Cool!"

"Thought so."

"Especially since we'll have her today!"

"We have? I totally forgot!" Said Ron with a smile that seemed to be plastered to his face.

"I wonder if she's a good teacher," muttered Hermione, deep in thought.

"She must be! Professor Dumbledore would never agree to her teaching us if she isn't good enough!"

"You're right," agreed Hermione, then stilled. "Although he had a few very bad choices for teachers in the past..."

"True enough. But Remus was the best teacher we had! So he's not that big a fruitcake!" grinned Ron and immediately got hit with a book by Hermione who scolded him for calling the Headmaster a 'fruitcake'.

While Ron gingerly rubbed his abused head, Dean bit on his lower lip and stared thoughtfully at the fireplace. "Hey guys, what will happen when Lupin arrives? I mean in the movies you always see that werewolves and vampires hate each other and try to rip the other's throat out!"

"It's not true." Stated Hermione quickly.

"What? But-"

"I tell you, it's just something Muggles made up. There are no facts to prove that it's the truth," she paused. "Of course there have been a few incidents that involved both races."

"A few? How many are 'a few'?"

Hermione showed the utter brilliance of her mind by stating the exact, documented amount. "Six hundred and thirty-nine recorded fights."

"And you tell me that there isn't a feud between them?" Asked Dean, incredulous.

"Well," Hermione took a deep breath and then shrugged. "It's just rumours." She said, unsure of herself after thinking it through more thoroughly.

"Rumours usually have a grain of truth in them."

Finally Ron joined in the conversation again. "Don't worry. She's very nice, most of the time. And Lupin is really calm and mild-mannered; we really have nothing to worry about. It's not likely that they will rip each other to shreds when they meet!" He seemed convinced that he was right.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and they don't turn into bloodthirsty animals when they look at the moon or have teeth which can pierce through bones," she said sarcastically.

Dean's mouth fell open. "Through bone? Wow, cool!"

"Nothing's gonna happen! Wanna bet on it?"

"Ron! You don't have money to-"

"Sure! Fifty sickles say that they will fight when they first meet!"

"Dean, you can't seriously be betting on such a thing!"

"Deal!" Ron shook Dean's hand.

"Is anyone listening to me?"

"Nope," smirked Ron and got another book thrown at his head. It was when Ron tried to chuck it back at her that Harry rushed in and dropped his bag on a table. He seemed agitated and his hair was even more ruffled than when he had come out of bed.

"Hey Harry. Wanna bet too?"

"No time! Snape's out for blood. My blood!" Harry yelled and ran into their sleeping dormitories.

Dean raised a brow and watched how Harry ran past them again. "Where are you going?" He yelled after the boy who yelled 'Elisabeth' over his shoulder.

"Who's that?"

"New teacher!"

"Wait! I'll come with you!"

Harry waited for the other boy to grab his bag, but still urged him on to hurry, as he didn't want to meet the snappy Potions Master in the hallway again. Even though the Headmaster had apparently forgotten to punish him for his fight with the Hufflepuff Keeper, Snape had not.

Though Harry didn't understand why the man went out of his way to get to him, instead of letting Professor Flitwick-the Head of Hufflepuff-or even Professor MacGonnagal-the Head of Gryffindor-handle it. So he had said something not-so-very-smart about the nosy man; and then ran like hell.

They ran as fast as they could through the hallways and finally slipped to a stop in front of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. They shared a questioning glance, wondering if they should wait outside or go in and finally Harry just opened the door and walked in. He looked around the empty room.

"She's not here."

"Where is she then?" Asked Dean.

"How should I know?"

"Maybe behind you." Suggested a voice, amused.

They whirled around and saw Elisabeth smiling broadly at them from her spot in the doorway.

"Wow, the fangs!" exclaimed Dean as he stared, fascinated at the two sharp canines.

Elisabeth smirked, showing off her sharp, white fangs. "Yes, the fangs!" She offered Dean her hand. "Hello. I'm Elisabeth Bathory, momentary Professor Bathory for students."

Harry sat down on a chair. "What do you mean: momentary?"

Professor Bathory went to the teacher's desk and hopped on it, Dean sat down on a table beside Harry.

"Well. I won't be a teacher anymore when the new professor arrives. So, then I'll be just Elisabeth again." She shrugged. "It's just a formality, ya know, to show authority and all that stuff," her stance on top of the desk showed how much she cared for that.

"We've got Defence today." Dean told her. "So what are you going to teach us?"

"Oh!" She stood up and paced around the desk. There she looked through the books. "Harry or-" She raised a brow at Dean. "Sorry, but you haven't told me your name yet."

Dean jumped up from the desk to make a burlesque bow. "I'm Dean Thomas. Gryffindor, like Harry!"

She smirked at his playful manner. "Alright Dean. Which books do you have this year?"

Harry and Dean came to her desk to pick out their books from amongst the pile.

"This one and these two." Harry pointed to the books.

"For the fifth years."

"Right... how far are you?"

"Second chapter."

Professor Bathory leafed through the textbook and seemed unimpressed by what she read. "Ah, it's rather boring, isn't it," she commented.

"Boring? Be glad you weren't here during our second year! Those books of Gilderoy Lockheart almost made me puke!"

"Gilde-what? Never heard of him. But honestly, this stuff is really boring!" She threw the books over her shoulder onto the ground and grinned wickedly at them. "I'm gonna teach you all about something that isn't written in these books."

Both boys stared curiously at her. "You don't mean any unforgivable spells do you?" Harry then asked carefully.

"Oh no! I heard that Mad-Eye Moody already taught that. But he wasn't he and all that. And I don't want to repeat anything of the material so…"

Harry stared incredulously at her.

"I'm kidding!" She held up her hands. "No unforgivable spells cause they are bad! Really bad!"

Dean gave Harry an Is-She-Mad-Or-Something? look and Harry shrugged. He couldn't answer that question for sure.

Professor Bathory leaned over the desk towards them. "So, what's the real reason that you two are here? I suppose it's not just to keep lil' old me company?"

"We're hiding from Snape."

"Who's that?"

"He's the potions teacher, but he wants to teach DADA."

"Oh really? Why are you hiding from him?"

Harry blushed. "Well, I kinda… sorta… called him a… well… something… ya know "

Dean raised a brow. "What did you call him?"

"A… well… just a word nothing special "

"To his face?"

"And that's why you're hiding?" clearly Elisabeth was unaware of the horror called Snape. "Is he chasing you or something?"

"No, I didn't say it to his face. I was talking to Seamus. It's just that Snape happened to be in the vicinity. He didn't chase me, I think. But I just don't want to meet him on accident when there's no witnesses around."

"You know that he'll punish you when you show up at Potions," Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But at least there he can't curse or do something nasty to me, with all the people present."

"This Snape, is he very dangerous?"

"Oh yes. He certainly is! He's especially nasty to Harry!"

"He hates me for something that my dad did to him at least two decades ago."

"Right, well; I hope you'll live." Professor Bathory said and petted Harry's shoulder affectionately. "Now, off you go! I've got a class to teach!" She said. The two Gryffindors followed her gaze to the clock.

"Dean! We have Divination in five minutes!" Shouted Harry.

"Oh man, we still have to go all the way up those stairs!"

"We'll be late!"

"Bye professor!" Harry tossed over his shoulder before running out the door.

"Bye, can't wait for your lessons." Said Dean.

"See you Harry. I can't wait either, Dean." Said Bathory.

Dean looked over his shoulder. "Oh, by the way, leather suits you Professor." He blushed and made himself scarce.


	6. Vampire Facts

**Moons, Crucifixes and Black Dogs  
**_Written by VG Jekyll  
_

_**Vampire Facts**__  
Beta-read by iFluffRaver

* * *

_

For the few Gryffindors who were in the know, the lessons of that day went by very quickly and finally it was time for them to have their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Since they were acting rather excited about it, the other students soon found out that they would be taught by a vampire and the reactions were mixed.

They all remembered her violent appearance in the Great Hall and how she hadn't even seemed afraid to meet Headmaster Dumbledore, the strongest wizard alive, head on. So quite a lot of the students were frightened and even considering skipping Defence Against the Dark Arts, just to make sure they lived.

There was, however, a thought that scared them even more: the fact that Slytherin was currently leading in house points. So since they were from the House of the Brave and didn't want to loose house points by not showing up in class, they all ventured to the lesson.

Our trio were the first to enter the classroom, quite curious about what they would learn from a real life - ok maybe not so alive - vampire. Ron immediately went to sit at one of the desks in the back of the classroom. Harry came to sit besides him and then they both stared, confused at Hermione, who already had sat down in one of the front seats.

"Hey Ron, did you two have a fight again?" Harry asked a bit baffled.

Ron shook his head. "No, she just wants to sit as close as she can to the teacher's desk, so she can 'concentrate' and 'learn' better." He pulled a face as if the two words were rather disgusting things.

Harry saw how Sabby, a Hufflepuff, sat down besides Hermione and after only moments he could hear her exclaim something about vampires being hated and feared for reason. Of course Hermione had dragged the girl into a discussion. Harry's sight of them was blocked when Dean sat down in front of him.

"Hi Har!"

"Hi."

"Why are you here in the back?"

"Why are you?"

"Because you are sitting here, of course!"

"Right it's just become a habit, I guess."

Ron nudged him. "Where is she?" He asked, waving to the teacher's desk.

"How would I know?"

"What is she going to teach about?" Asked Dean to no one in particular.

"I don't know! I'm not a psychic!" Replied Harry rather hotly.

"Jeez we were just asking." Said Ron feeling hurt by his best friend's outburst.

Dean tapped Ron on his shoulder with friendly affection. "He's just worried about potions."

"Aren't we all."

"Hello class!" a familiar voice called out. Professor Bathory walked into the classroom and closed the door. She smiled to some students and went to her desk. It became immediately silent.

"Hello." She repeated. "I am Professor Bathory and I'll be teaching DADA for a few days till the new teacher arrives. Now, I assure you that I won't bite any of you, as Dumbledore won't like that." She smiled.

"Therefore those stakes are really not necessary."

Some students laughed nervously and she smiled at them kindly. "Can you please not bring them to the next lesson? I don't want any of you to get into accidents with them, like poking someone's eye out or something, okay? Good."

She eyed the books on her desk and shoved them to the side. "And I'll have to ask some of you to remove those garlic-strings from your necks and throw them away. It doesn't smell good to either me nor you and I might get the sudden urge to remove an amount of house-points."

Some students gasped, shocked but no one made a move to throw them away.

Dean got enough of it and stood up. "Now really, this is ridiculous! I mean, you didn't bring any silver bullets when Professor Lupin taught us, did ya? Besides, those things absolutely stink! Just throw the damn things away and let her teach!"

Just to make a point, he pulled a garlic-string from a girl's neck and brought it up to the front to throw it in the trash can. The Professor just smiled, totally oblivious to what the words 'Professor Lupin' and 'silver bullets' had to do with each other, approvingly at him.

"Thank you, Dean. As reward for your example and thoughtfulness towards me, I might bite you," she winked playfully, knowing that the little joke would please the boys' fancy.

Dean grinned broadly and pulled the top of his school robe down to offer her his neck. "I would love that! Now? Right here?"

Bathory laughed back at him and shooed him back to his seat. "You really would like that, wouldn't you. Well, not in my class! Now, will you all throw them away, or am I forced to take drastic measures?" She raised a questioning brow and finally some students got up and threw the garlic away. The force behind this sudden change in mind wasn't really because of her threat as it was of the friendly way she treated Dean.

"Good, now that that is over, let's get to the important things!" She smiled naughtily at Dean, Harry and Ron.

"You'll have to write a 5 foot essay which must be turned in, in two weeks. This essay will be 20 percent of your final grade so I suggest you work hard on it. I'll sort it out with the new teacher when he arrives."

A lot of students sighed; some relieved (Hermione) others in despair (Ron).

Hermione's hand shot up. "What must the essays be about?"

Bathory smirked and the students gasped when they saw the full length of her fangs. She came to stand in front of her desk.

"Vampires." She answered.

Ron burst out laughing and Harry joined in.

"Is there something wrong, gentlemen?" Asked Bathory, still smirking.

Ron shook his head and tried to look serious, but to no avail and Harry muttered something that sounded a lot like 'typical'. The other students looked surprised from them to Bathory and back again.

"Right," Bathory said. "If you'll stop laughing now, then people can start working."

Hermione's hand shot up again. "Professor! There's nothing in our books for this year about vampires."

"I know. That's why I'm here. As you've already noticed, I'm a vampire."

A Hufflepuff girl raised her head. "Does this mean that we can ask you anything?"

Elisabeth gave a nod and then looked startled, yet amused, when she heard the girl's question.

"Why did you break the head table?"

Elisabeth, who had been leaning against her desk, now sat down in it. She crossed her legs. "I should've known someone would ask about that. Truth is that I was simply angry at Dumbledore and I let my mood carry me away."

She shrugged as if it had been nothing. "I have somewhat of a temper, I've been told."

"Why were you angry at him?"

"Because I was attacked by a teacher here at Hogwarts. By the way, don't forget that the more you ask about me than about vampires in general, the more you'll have to search up in the Library later."

"How old are you and what's the average age of vampires?" Someone inventively combined the two subjects of their interest.

"I am 1226 years old," Elisabeth replied.

Her statement was followed by gasps and astonished looks.

"And," she continued. "By average age, you mean how old most are when they get killed by slayers?"

The boy, who had asked the question, gave a nod.

"Well, a lot of vampires get killed in two years after they've been bitten-"

"Two years?!"

"Yes. Newly bitten vampires usually make quite a spectacle of themselves with their bloodlust, and that draws the attention of slayers. The ones with more self-control are around the 300 when they are killed or kill themselves."

"Kill themselves?" Stuttered a blonde Hufflepuff, named Camille Ranson, on whom Seamus Finnigan currently had a crush on.

"Certainly. Many vampires act upon suicide. Being able to live forever isn't as great as it sounds. Especially when you are the one that never gets old while you see you're friends die around you. This makes lots of vampires prefer solitude and they only seek out other creatures to feed. Eventually this makes them feel so miserable that they stake themselves."

"Are you lonely?" Asked a Seamus.

Elisabeth smiled. "No, I'm not. I am one of the few who still enjoys interacting with people and other creatures. Of course I know that they will die sometime and I'll be left alone, but that is just something I'll have to deal with. Until then, I'm intent on enjoying whatever time I have with them." She looked around. "Other questions?"

Neville Longbottom raised his hand slowly.

"Yes?"

"Don't you… uh… do you ever accidentally bite on your tongue?" The boy stuttered timidly. The class broke out in laughter and Neville stared miserably at his table. He'd known it was a stupid question, even when he asked it. He should've kept his mouth shut.

Bathory was also chuckling and then said something amazing. "That's a very good question. And the answer is: of course I do!"

The students immediately stopped laughing and stared unbelievingly at her. Neville looked up, surprised.

"Yes, I do bite my tongue and also my lip regularly. A lot of other vampires have the same problem. It's not such a dumb question as you all might think."

"But haven't you gotten used to it?" Asked Zoey, a Hufflepuff.

"To my teeth? Sure, but sometimes when I'm thinking I just unconsciously bite my lip. And when I speak too fast, on my tongue. Some canines also have trouble with it, but more when eating. When you are talking, the shape of your mouth and the space of your tongue give the different sounds. And for some words, your tongue comes in between your teeth."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Asked Seamus Finnigan and Dean smacked him on the back of the head.

"Of course it hurts, you dimwit!" he scolded.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Seamus indignantly.

"Yes, like Dean so nicely said, it does hurt." She laughed. "Just like it would with you. But with me, wounds, bruises and other injuries heal very quickly and so it doesn't hurt for very long."

"Can vampire teeth pierce through bone?" Questioned Dean.

"Yes. Does that scare you?"

"Um… no."

"Liar. I once bit right through metal. The person I bit was wearing a heavy necklace and my teeth got stuck in it. Quite humiliating. It got loose when I bit it in half."

"Do you have a preference about who you bite?"

"Not really, but I never bite old people and babies. It's just a moral kinda thing. And I always let my victimisers live, I'm probably the only vampire who does so."

"So you don't do stuff to people… like torture?" Asked Sabby. Everyone looked questioningly at the girl and she blushed.

"Well, I read about a Countess Elisabeth Bathory who lived in Romania and was very feared. People thought she was a vampire and I just guessed... well you have the same last name as her." Explained Sabby quickly with a shrug.

Bathory smiled kindly at her, she was pleased that the girl knew some of her history. "Not only our last name is the same. I am Elisabeth Bathory the Second."

Hermione raised a brow. "The Second? Are you related to her?"

"Yes, I am her great-grandmother." This was obviously not what everyone was expecting and it was dead silent.

"What's wrong?" Asked Bathory startled.

"You're… uh… older than her?"

"Oh yes," Professor Bathory raised her hand, made a small movement with it and suddenly held a large black-leather book in her hand. She showed the title 'Romanian heirs' to the class and then opened it.

"Elizabeth Bathory was born in Hungary in 1560, approximately a hundred years after Vlad the Impaler died. And for those of you who are not muggleborn and therefore unfamiliar with Bram Stokers's Dracula. Vlad was a very bloodthirsty ruler, who was immortalised as a vampire by a muggle who wrote a book about him."

There were quite a few who apparently knew Dracula, since only a few of them made notes about it.

"One of Elisabeth's ancestors: Prince Steven Bathory, was even a commanding officer who helped Vlad Dracula in 1546, when he claimed the throne in Wallachia back again." She looked up from the book. "As you can hear, Elisabeth was born in 1560, while I was born about 800 years before her."

She read further.

"At the time Elizabeth was born, her parents George and Anna Bathory belonged to one of the oldest and wealthiest families in the country. Her cousin was the Prime Minister of Hungary, another relative was cardinal, and her Uncle Stephan later became King of Poland. But the Bathory family, beside the very rich and famous, also contained some very strange relatives. One uncle was known to be a devil-worshipper and other members of the family were mentally insane and perverted."

Bathory smirked. "I just love my family's history! Oh, don't fear, the perverseness is from another angle in the family line: a duchess who married one of my grandsons. But I must admit we Bathorys have always been slightly mentally insane."

Another smirk and she closed the book. She glanced at the clock. "I believe it's time. This lesson is over! I suggest that you hit the books before you come to my next lesson. That way you can ask some more important questions." She graced them with a kind smile. "Have a nice day."

It was amazing how quickly the students had gotten over their initial fear for her. And they didn't even complain about the homework she had given them. She was saddling up the new teacher with a load of homework to correct when he arrived. Oh could life be more wonderful?


	7. Dark Predicaments

**Moons, Crucifixes and Black Dogs  
**_Written by VG Jekyll__**  
**_

_**Dark Predicaments**__  
Beta-read by iFluffRaver_

It was nearly midnight and Elisabeth Bathory thought that this was the best time to think the day over. She had been given a room in one of the upper towers and was now standing in front of a window. She stared at the dark scenery outside, which only gave her a dark silhouette of the Forbidden Forest to see against the twilight sky.

She had a sudden desire to go there.

She unlatched the window to open it as far as it could go. She then hopped into the opening and jumped out of the window. It was a free-fall from quite some height. A fall that would surely be fatal to a normal human, but Elisabeth wasn't normal and also not human anymore.

During her fall down she briefly pondered over the thought that the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff class had been more interested in historical facts, while the Slytherin and Ravenclaw class had immediately wanted to know what kind of powers she possessed.

Elisabeth smirked at the remembrance, though the smirk turned into a frown when the wind made a lock of her hair whip painfully into her eye. A flick of her left hand over the eye made the pain disappear immediately.

She was halfway down now and took a quick glance inside a window. It seemed that Snape and Flitwick were still in the Staff Lounge. They didn't notice her fall past the window, as her speed was still too fast. She sighed. It was such a pity that there weren't any handsome teachers at Hogwarts. She would have enjoyed such a distraction.

She had asked Dumbledore what the new DADA teacher looked like, hoping he at least was a looker, but she couldn't remember much of his answer. Nor did she remember the man's name.

She frowned and tapped with a finger against her chin. That was actually rather strange. Normally she wouldn't forget such things. She never forgot something! Her nearly photographic memory was her trademark, so how was it possible that she had forgotten something she had heard just that day?

This oddity bothered her and she made a mental note to ask it again.

The ground looked a lot closer now and she waited till the last second to stop and swoop upwards just like a bat would. She set one foot down on the ground and then started walking towards the Forbidden Forest.

Only once did she glance back at the castle to check if anyone was following her, and when it didn't seem so, she disappeared amongst the trees.

The forest was dark and dense. At some points the trees grew a bit further away from each other and gave the starlight permission to light up the path. Though, what Elisabeth was following could hardly be called a path.

She followed a trampled trail, that could only have been made by Threstals or other hoofed animals, and still had to jump or climb over various unknown objects on the ground. After a while of wandering through the forest, she crouched down and glanced carefully around. Something was coming her way and since she could feel the earth beneath her vibrating; it had to be big.

She leaped into a tree and waited for the creature to arrive.

It didn't take long and some moments later, a centaur appeared from the shadows and glanced around. It seemed to be searching for something. Elisabeth jumped down in front of the centaur and took it by surprise. It stepped back with a startled look in its eyes.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" She commented lightly, as if she was taking a stroll through a muggle park.

The centaur frowned and looked disdainfully down at her. "Vampire," he said from low in his throat. He was immediately on guard.

"Yes! Vampire! And the vampire's name is Elisabeth." She smiled amused at his attitude. "What's yours?"

The centaur gave her a confused gaze. "What are you?" He finally managed to ask.

"Mentally ill, I would say." She smirked, good-naturedly. "Name?"

"Firenze "

"Hello Firenze! I like your name." Elisabeth raised her head up and gazed at the stars high above them. "Mars is bright tonight."

Firenze gave her another odd glance and then looked up. "Yes, Mars is bright tonight."

Elisabeth then let herself fall on her back on the path and put her hands under her head. "It's a shame that Phaëton isn't there anymore," she randomly commented.

Firenze stared, interested down at her. "Phaëton?"

"Yes, the Tenth planet. It's said that more then 5000 years ago there were ten planets instead of nine. Phaëton was that 10th planet, and could be found between Mars and Jupiter." Elisabeth pointed to the mentioned planets, knowing that Firenze's eyes were able to spot them, just like hers.

"Now there's only an Asteroid Belt left, since the beings that lived there blew it up."

Firenze glanced thoughtfully down at her and then back to the stars. "How do you know all of this?"

Elisabeth shrugged from her place on the ground. "I've heard about it from different creatures and did a bit of research with the human Jonathan von Buttlar. There's so much evidence for its existence." Elisabeth sighed. "If Phaëton was still there, then maybe predictions would be more accurate."

They were both silent for a while.

"Mars is bright tonight."

"Yes, Mars is bright tonight."

It was quite a shock to Firenze about how comfortable he could be while talking to the vampire. It seemed as if she knew exactly what to say and she had such an amiable aura, it was almost impossible to dislike her. But Firenze didn't make himself forget. This girl was dangerous; the stars above them said so. That's what he had to keep reminding himself about: Danger.

He wished he could tell her or maybe Hagrid about the darkness that the stars and planets predicted, but it was not in the nature of centaurs to meddle. Centaurs didn't take sides in the events unfolding around them, which they had foreseen. Centaurs preferred to simply observe.

Yes, centaurs liked to keep at the sidelines, but Firenze did not! A few years ago, Firenze made the bold decision to ally himself with humans against an evil that he'd seen stalking through the forest. The evil that had killed many unicorns and had attacked the young Harry Potter.

But was this something that could be interfered with? The stars said that that this vampire was going to cause darkness and destruction. That this girl would destroy the world and its inhabitants. And no one would be able to stop her. She would be worse than Lord Voldemort.

Well, he could give it a try! "The stars foresee a dark future."

Elisabeth stood up and dusted herself off. "They do? That's sad."

Firenze gave her a serious look. "I am very serious. Don't take my words to lightly."

She smiled. "I know. There probably comes a war against Voldemort."

Firenze shook his head. "No, this happens after the death of Voldemort."

"The death of Voldemort? When?"

"Still far away, but listen!"

"I am listening," replied Elisabeth, but instead of looking at him, she stared into the forest.

"After Voldemort dies, a darker force will rise. And that one-"

"Firenze!"

Firenze turned, startled, around to face Bane and Ronan, two other centaurs. They looked disapprovingly at him. "What are you doing, Firenze?"

Firenze was at a loss for words and glanced at the vampire, which stared, thoughtfully at Bane and Ronan.

"Well?" Indicated Ronan.

"I was telling her-"

"It is our duty, as centaurs, to remain neutral observers." admonished Bane.

"But-"

"We do not interfere with the predictions of the stars." Ronan told him.

"But if she knows, then maybe-"

"You realise that if you had told her, you might have changed the future in a terrible way."

"It can't get any worse! Only better! And I tried-"

"And failed."

"You've put us, centaurs, in disgrace too many times. We will inform the counsel about what you've tried to do and they will decide your punishment."

"Now come, Firenze."

Firenze stared ashamed to the ground and was about to follow the other centaurs when he heard Elisabeth silently bid him farewell. She seemed to be taken aback by what just had occurred between the centaurs.

He glanced back at her. "I hope for you that you're right."

"About what?"

"That the predictions aren't accurate because of that Tenth planet."

Elisabeth smiled sadly. "I hope that too, even when I don't actually know what I have to do with it. I'll pray you won't be punished too badly."

"Farewell " Firenze turned around and followed Bane and Ronan.

"No, till we meet again." Answered Elisabeth and went back to the castle when she could no longer see the centaur.

* * *

Elisabeth's feet had brought her to the DADA classroom. Memories of her past and thoughts about the future whirled through her head and gave her a headache. Two things particularly were bothering her greatly.

One: What did Firenze mean?

And two: Why couldn't she remember anything, which was said about the new DADA teacher? It was like someone had set up a great wall around everything that had to do with him. And the fact that she couldn't grasp that pissed her off.

So now she took her anger out on a defenceless wall, even though she knew it to be a rather pointless exercise.

"Damn." Punch. "You." Kick. "Idiotic." Punch. "Irritating." Punch. "Annoying." Kick.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" a drawling voice asked from the doorway. Elisabeth shook herself out of it and turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Professor Snape! How lovely of you to visit me," she said cheerfully, immediately hiding her true feelings.

Snape raised a brow at her. "What has that wall done to deserve such an 'inhuman' treatment?"

The DADA teacher rubbed the back of her head, flustered. "Oh. I just bumped my head against it. Nothing more."

"A nice cover," was Professor Snape's thought on that excuse. "But you will have to do better than that to convince me. I know what you are." He slowly stalked towards her like a cat advances onto a mouse. "You're hiding behind that cheerful attitude. You're exchanging pleasantries, while inside you want to scream and shout."

He circled around her. "You smile, when you want to frown."

Snape stared, scrutinising her, and Elisabeth had the sudden urge to wrap her arms protectively around herself. This man was angry at her about something and she didn't know why.

"You don't have to use that around me, because I know that deep inside you, somewhere hidden behind those fences of cheerfully, idiotic, fake light-heartedness and kindness, you are different. Hate, anger, pain and loneliness are fighting there to come to the surface and reveal themselves." He grinned darkly and then leaned over to her.

He studied her face gleefully. The happy mask had disappeared and it now only showed weariness and distrust. She leaned away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about," was her curt answer to his sudden verbal attack.

"Of course you don't." He reached over her and grabbed a book from the shelf behind her. He took a step back and Elisabeth slipped away from him.

"You probably hang out to much with the centaurs or Trelawney. Really, such predictions are really bullocks. Not a piece of truth in them."

Snape gave her a nasty grin. "I don't know what you're talking about," he threw back her own words. "But maybe I will have to talk with Trelawney. It seems that there are interesting things written in the stars."

He gave her a smug grin and walked away, but before he could leave the classroom, he was stopped by her voice, which had a desperate hint in it.

"How?"

"I was there when they tortured your partner. Right before we brought him to You-Know-Who. He told us some quite personal things about you..." He left the room before she was able to attack him and heard her scream out in anguish a name.

"Lucifer!"


	8. Lessons Not for The Faint of Heart

Lessons Not for the Faint of Heart

"Good morning class!"

"Hello professor Bathory."

"Had a nice night, professor?"

"Yes, I slept very well, thanks for asking." 

"You've slept?"

"Yes."

"But don't you"

"Stay up at night and sleep during daylight? Um, no. After all: I had to give classes yesterday and that made me quite tired. Of course vampires don't need a lot of sleep and we don't even call it sleeping'."

Bathory smirked and sat down on her desk. "So, did anyone do some research?" Various students nodded. "Good. So, any questions?"

"Do you know Dracula?" Asked Ron. 

Bathory laughed. "No, I don't. I'm sorry to tell you this, but Dracula did never exist. Dracula is a made up person by Bram Stoker. But he's based on a real historic person: Prince Vlad the Impaler' Dracula of Transylvania. His father, Vlad Dracul, belonged to the Order of the Dragon. This was an order formed by the Holy Roman Emperor for the purpose of defeating the Turks, who tried to conquer Muggle Europe at the time. The name Dracul' means dragon or devil, and prince Vlad's father took the name as his, when he joined the order. He later added the -a on his son's name, which means Son of the Dragon'. But as the young prince Vlad grew older, he became more known as Son of the Devil'. The reason for that was that Vlad was very how could I say it violent. No, sadistic! He's famous for all the sadistic things he did to people. But he was so powerful that no one dared to defy him."

"Sounds a lot like Malfoy." Whispered Ron to Harry.

"I was thinking of someone else." Answered Harry darkly and Ron shut his mouth, not knowing how to answer that.

"Vlad had the nickname The Impaler', because he liked to impale his enemy's on stakes. He had a wall of stakes around his castle and the heads of his victimizers were staked on it."

"Yuck!" Exclaimed Hufflepuff Wendy.

"Yes, yuck indeed. He liked to have meetings in his garden, right under the heads. It worked good to intimidate his potential allies and or enemies and he could brag over his victories. No one except for Vlad himself liked to go to there, because of the stench of rotten corpses. He himself said that he liked the smell, cause it smelled of victory! He also had a power surge. Like one time a visitor forgot to take his turban off. So Vlad nailed the turban to the visitor's head."

"Ouch" Wendy pulled a face.

Bathory smirked evilly. "Yeah, with long rusty nails. It had to hurt badly."

"What happened with that guy?"

"He suffered immense pain for a day long and died."

"What about his family? Did they seek revenge?" Asked Jess, another Hufflepuff.

"No, they were too scared of Vlad."

"Wow."

"You can say that again."

"Wow." Said Wendy again and the class laughed. 

Bathory looked around if there were more questions. "Yes Caryn, do you have a question?"

Caryn, a Gryffindor girl who had to repeat her fifth year, put her hand down. "Well, that would be the reason why I had my hand up." Said she arrogantly.

Bathory laughed and gave her a smirk. "Don't be so cocky now I remember that you ran away screaming bloody murder' when I met you the day of my arrival." Caryn blushed and the class howled with laughter. 

"I wasn't screaming"

"Sure you weren't. So much for the Gryffindor courage. What question do you have?"

"Well, I want to know how you can kill a vampire." Said the smug looking Caryn, as she crossed her arms in a stubborn stance.

"Aha how to kill vampires. A good question. Thinking about trying it out?" She smirked.

"Well, vampires have a wonderful defense mechanism-you don't dare to kill em." 

"Riiight." Thought Dean of that.

Bathory shrugged and smiled innocently. "Okay, I stole that out a book but it sounds so cool. Right, there are two ways to kill a vampire." She started explaining and walked through the class. "Come on. Make some notes." The students grabbed their notebooks and started writing down. 

"The first way is by jolting a very sharp stake through the heart." She stopped next to a boy and stared down at him. "Hadn't I said something about stakes?" She asked very stern looking. The boy gulped and just looked afraid up. Bathory could be very scary when she wanted to.

"Well? Hand over the stake." The boy slowly bowed over his bag and rummaged through it. He retrieved a small stake from it and handed it reluctantly over. 

"10 points from Hufflepuff, for not listening to the teacher." Bathory walked with the stake in her hand to the front and whirled around. "When you impale a vampire, be sure you hit the heart and leave the stake in the body. When you pull it out again, the vampire might be able to heal it. 

"And calculate your hits. If the stake isn't in the heart, if it's just an inch next to it, then you're damned. Want an example?" 

Bathory didn't even wait for an answer as she swung the piece of wood through the air and planted it in the flesh under her heart. Some girls screamed and others just stared astonished to the blood, which slowly crawled over the leather clothes and over the stake. Bathory just smiled innocently and put her hands on her hips. "As you can see: the stake hasn't hit my heart and so isn't really harming me. Of course it hurts, but the second that I'll pull it out, the wound will close and heal. The same with any other wound." She grabbed the stake and pulled it swiftly out. And like she had said, the wound closed and left only intact skin. Only... her clothes were still soaked in blood. She tossed the stake in a trashcan, waved with a hand over the hole and the blood in her clothes, and it was gone. "I wouldn't recommend trying to stake me, cause it's useless. I have a very powerful spell around my heart, created by your great headmaster _Dumblydore_, which deflects every object directed to my heart. In other words: I'm invincible! I can take over the whole world and no one would be able to stop me! BWHOEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Bathory laughed evilly and winked to show she was just kidding... about the taking over part.

Harry snickered. "I wouldn't think that."

Bathory stopped laughing. "What?"

"That no one could stop you. I mean, Dumbledore could just take away the spell and we then can kill you."

"Then I'll just have to corrupt him and make him my willed slave who praises the ground under my feet."

"Riiiight."

"Spoilsport."

"Um, professor. What's the other way?" Asked Hermione, always more eager to learn than to have fun. 

"Oh, well you can set it up that the vampire bites a werewolf."

"A werewolf?"

"Yes, there aren't a lot of creatures who know this, but if a vampire tastes lupine blood, he goes mad. And few werewolves, unless they happen to be in their four-legged form at the time, can hold their own against such a fury." There was a pregnant pause. "Incidentally, lupine blood is one of the few things that can poison a vampire. The moment the vampire bites a werewolf, they are both as good as dead, as the vampire will drink the werewolf dry and the lupine blood kills the vampire." 

She smirked (as usual). "It's kinda: You kill me, I kill you right back!" It was silent.

"But don't worry. When I meet a werewolf, I won't even take the time to bite him" 

The students looked to each other and gulped. Professor Bathory did know that Remus Lupin was a werewolf, didn't she?

"So" Started Seamus. "What kind of powers do vampires posses?" 

Bathory grinned with obvious joy. "Vampire powers, you already saw that we have quite a fast healing. I could even chop a finger off and make it heal again. Hah, I actually did that the first Ravenclaw/Slytherin-class. The Slytherins were wild about it, but I don't think that the Ravenclaws appreciated it that much."

"Vampires are also very strong. We can twist iron, gold and any other metal object. And bending swords into a 90 degree angle is a piece of cake." She walked towards the wall while talking. 

"We are also able to fly." She raised a foot to the wall and swiftly started to walk up, followed by every pair of eyes in the classroom (minus the spiders', cause they have eight. ^_^ ). When she stood right up on the ceiling she kicked off and floated upside down. "We can't climb' walls, but it can appear as if we are. We are just using our ability to fly to create the illusion that were walking up a wall." She turned around in the air and landed safely next to Neville Longbottom.

"Did you heard what I said, Longbottom!" She scared the hell out of Neville and he made a frightened movement. His sleeve caught hold on a magical-remover and it started to fall towards the ground, when it was caught only an inch away from the table.

"Wow, professor, that was bloody fast!" Exclaimed Ron. 

"Hell, I couldn't even see it!" Said Seamus.

Bathory smiled at Neville and put the magical-remover on his table. "Thank you for your assistance with this example. 5 points to Gryffindor." Neville just stared sheepish at her. 

"Vampires have unnaturally quick reflexes. We are so quick. We can even go faster than light, some even than time." 

"Then time?" 

"Yes, miss Granger: time. I'm not one of them, but I knew a vampire that could. He used the ability to undo some wrongs he did. Only problem is, the maximum he could go back was 5 minutes. Only 5 minutes! So whenever he did something, he had to act fast and think quickly, if he should change that or not." 

"Who-" Started Ron to ask, but Harry clamped his hand over his friend's mouth and gave him a warningly Don't-Ask-Look. 

Sabby raised her hand and started to talk immediately. "And what about the-" She waved frantically with her hand "-stuff?" 

Bathory laughed. "You mean my magic?" 

"Yes, can all vampires do that?" 

"No. There is no vampire that can use the same magic as a wizard except for me. Vampires in general can only do their vampire-magic'. Any other magic is impossible. When a wizard gets turned into one, he'll lose the ability to use his wizard-magic. Waving around with his wand will only make his hand tired. However, I had a small accident before I was bitten. At age 11, a sorceress tutored me, since there weren't real good wizard schools, and one day I screwed up a charm. The purpose of the charm was to mend my broken hand, what the spell did was that it broke my wand into thousands of small pieces and let it be absorbed' by my hand. My hand was still broken and now had my wand in' it."

She waved with her hand and a book flew towards her. "The medi-witches mended my hand and next to that tried everything to remove the pieces of wand from my hand, but nothing worked. At the time I got used to it and now it's just a part of me. I don't even have to say the spell, just thinking it is enough." 

"Does it hurt?" 

"No, it doesn't. The wand has become a part of me and so doesn't hurt." 

"Isn't it dangerous?" Was Harry's question. "To hold so much power? I mean, what if you get angry and want to destroy the whole world?" 

"Don't worry." Bathory smiled assuring. "Of course, if it lied in my character to get a kick out of hurting others, then it would be dangerous. I, on the other hand, am not like that, nor will I ever be, and about the angry part. Whenever I get mad I just can't think." She blushed. "I can't think or use my magic. The only thing I have when I get angry is my muscle. You'll see, when other vampires get angry, they'll also only their muscle power." She shrugged. "That's just the way it is. Well, then there's also the ability to Hypnotize people and other creatures. That is fairly simple and you can look that up in Hypnotize Your Way Through Darkness'. It's written by a vampire self and I believe that the library has some copies of it."

(Imagine Hermione writing the title down). 

"With this ability, we are able to create the most intense and realistic illusions the mind can imagine. And then I'm not talking about the amateur magic, which elves use to. For example, let you walk down a long straight hallway, while in reality you're walking in circles. No, the vampire-illusions can not only bewitch the senses, but also the mind. We can create new realities, new realms. And we can make you **live** in it." 

"I don't get it." Said Camille.

"You're here, sitting in that chair are you?"

"Um yeah."

"What if I told you that you aren't. What if I told you that you're in fact not even sitting? You actually don't even exist."

"Um right." Said Zoey the Hufflepuff in a bored fashion as a yawn comes over her.

Professor Bathory smirked evilly. "Now, let's have a bit of fun, shall we?" She smirked a loop-sized smirk and closed her eyes for an instance. When she opened them again, they were wolf-like and silver. Her whole body had gone through a change too, however it was hard to pinpoint how' exactly, as it seemed to change every second. 

"This is how I look like in reality or maybe not." Said Countess Bathory. She grinned and motioned for them to look around. "This is reality... as you know."

They looked around and noticed that they were in a place full of destruction. Everything was gray, ruins and garbage was spread around, and they flew above it. But as they all had seen it before, they lived here; so everything was familiar, they looked back to Countess Bathory.

"What are you?" Asked she.

"We are the servants of Tagnik'zur." They all said monotonous. 

"And what is it that you have to do?"

"Serve the Immortal Vampire, Countess Elisabeth Bathory."

"Yesss." She hissed. "Now tell me did anything strange occur to you?"

They looked at each other. _Something strange? Nothing ever happens that is something strange'! Was Countess Bathory testing them? Why? She knows that everything is planned. There never happens to be something strange._

Countess Bathory was suddenly among them and put a hand on the shoulder of one of them. 

"You. What's your name?"

"We have no name."

"What is your' name?"

"There is no me, only us."

The Countess smirked. "Very well. Then I only have one word to say." It was silent.

"Voldemort."

They blinked and tried to stop the feeling of fear from taking them over. _What was going on? Did they fear a name? Why did they fear that name? _One of them looked the Countess deep in her eyes. 

"A room. Children. Books. Light. A dream."

"Very good Harry."

"Harry?"

"That is your name."

"We don't have a-"

"Name? Tell me, is this reality?"

"Yes."

"Was that a dream."

"Yes."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"Why?" Silence.

"Okay." Said Countess Bathory. "This was enough." They all felt themselves fall back to themselves. They were back in the classroom and everything seemed normal. _Or normal? Was this reality or fantasy?_ Professor Bathory sat back in her chair and put her feet on her desk. 

"What do you all remember?"

The students looked at each other.

"Uh darkness." Said Sabby.

"Very good. Was there more?"

"We had no control over ourselves" Said Ron.

" and yet we had." Added Caryn.

"Everything there now seemed so unreal!" Was Guin's opinion.

"But there it seemed real." Pondered Jess.

Bathory nodded. "That's all good. You now have the time to write everything down you can remember, so you can add this to your essays. This was the second and last lesson you get from me, so for further information, you'll have to search in books or ask the new teacher who will arrive tonight."

"Professor."

"Yes Seamus."

"Is this reality?"

"Youll never know." She snickered. "Youll never know."

***

A/N: Oh my blood! *wipes her forehead* Am I glad that's over! *sits back in her chair and sighs relieved* I can finally start on the real' story. You see the previous chapters were more like.. uh.. foreplay ^_^ now comes the original idea I had in mind. *looks through the papers which lie scattered around her pc* Now where was it? *finds whatever she's looking for* Right, here it is! My writing schedule! Well, actually it's just a paper on which I doodled a bit. Here among various anime-eyes, the song lyrics from Runaway – The Corrs and a very crappy drawing of a dragon, is my schedule:

1 – Intro

2 – Dumbledore and Elisabeth

3 – teaching

4 – teaching

5 – Lupin

Hey Lupin! You're 3 chapters late! Shame on you! *shakes her head* I oughta take you down to my torture chambers and have my way with you *grins and starts to sing her favo song (on the tune of Kidnap Sandy Claws - The Nightmare Before X-mas* 

I'm gonna kidnap Harry potter,

trade him for Sirius Black,

and when Remus Lupin come,

we'll have fun in the Shrieking Sack!

Hah, I'm a lunatic, just crazy! Not a lot of people know this, but I escaped from St. Mungo's. ^_~

*takes a deep breath and calms down*

I have two questions for you, my dear readers. (and when I say dear', I mean: **DEAR**! You were all so kind in your reviews! ^_^ I really appreciate that. And if you all didn't live that far away, I would personally come to your home and shake your hand but since I don't feel like crossing the ocean, I'll pass) 

Okay =

1 – Would you like me to answer reviews at the end of the chapters?

2 – Would you mind if I threw in some song lyrics in the fic? Just where I find it appropriate? 

Oh yeah. *crosses her arms and raises a brow* LiLMissDani16 I just reread the beta-read chapter 6. And I noticed that an odd thing was edited 

"Kill themselves?" Stuttered a blonde from Hufflepuff, named **Camille Ranson**.

*smirks smugly* Would you like to explain me who that is? I'm quite interested to know. ^_~

Next to that, you did a great job on beta-reading it!

Now, my friends, it's time to review!__

"The Day of Judgment is at hand, have mercy on my soul, and to Hell with all the others, amen."


	9. The Arrival of Remus Lupin

The Arrival of Remus Lupin

Elisabeth walked to the school. She'd just been to Hogsmeade and had bought a life supply of blood-flavored lollipops. She had tucked a lot of them in secret sacks hidden away in her clothes and had the rest in a bag, swung over her shoulder. One popsicle was in her hand and she absentmindedly licked it, her mind miles away.

Harry just came, freshly showered, from Quidditch training and walked over to her. He shouted a greeting, but she gave no sign of acknowledge. Harry started to walk next to her and frowning gave her a sideways look. _She seemed... a bit off. Probably lost in thoughts or something. _She scared him as she out of nowhere started to sing a song, using the popsicle as a microphone.

"There's a crack in the mirrorand a bloodstain on the bed There's a crack in the mirrorand a bloodstain on the bedO you were a vampire and baby I'm walking deadO you were a vampire and baby I'm walking deadI got the ways and meansto New Orleans I'm going down by the river where it's warm and green I'm gonna have drink, and walk around I got a lot to think about oh yeah oh yeah"

She went back to licking the Bloodsickle and Harry stared thoughtfully at her. _He hadn't known she could sing. Sure, it wasn't really pure, but it sounded all right. Hey, what was he thinking? _He shook his head and grabbed Elisabeth's arm. 

"Professor Bathory? Are you alright?" Elisabeth shook out of her reverie and blinked at him. 

"Oh, hi Harry." She pulled a popsicle out of her sleeve. "Want a Bloodsickle?"

"Uh... what?"

"A Bloodsickle." She waved with it in front of his eyes. He shook his head in disgust. 

"Um, no. But thanks anyway." Feeling slightly nauseated at the thought.

"Your loss." She tucked it back and smirked at him looking suddenly very attentive. 

"So, how are you? Had a Quidditch practice, I see."

"Yes, Professor." Said Harry looking more composed.

"Call me Elisabeth. I'm not you're teacher anymore." She waved with her Bloodsickle to underline her words and it reflected the late afternoon sun into Harry's eyes.

"All right." He smiled at her and she winked back. 

"Heard that you're a quite good flyer." 

He blushed and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, well. I'm not as great as professional players like Viktor Krum, but I guess I'm doing fine."

"Oh, I am positive of that. I heard a lot about you're antics on the field." They stood in front of the castle and Elisabeth looked pondering from the doors to the field, which was glistering in the sunlight. "I think I'm gonna sit there for a while." She said. "Care to join me?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure, I don't really have something else to do. Just let me drop my attire and broom in the Gryffindor tower."

"Okay. I'll be here."

Harry left her and she laid herself down on the grass. Moments like this were very uncommon for her. She was always too busy with whatever she was doing, then to just lay peacefully down and enjoy the silence. 

She sighed happily and popped the Bloodsickle back in her mouth. _Bloodsickles rule!_ Thought she smiling and closed her eyes. Just seconds later, she heard footsteps coming. "Hi Albus." Said she without opening her eyes. 

"Hello Elisabeth. Lovely weather, isn't it?"

"Hmm, it is. Now before you ask me if I would like to spend my afternoon with you, just like every other day since I'm back, I already have an appointment with Potter. Really, I love you're company, but Harry was first."

She could almost feel the smile on Dumbledore's face. "I see. Could you then come to me after dinner? I would like to talk with you about something."

"Sure."

"Good afternoon, Elisabeth."

"Same to you." She said bringing her attention back to the Bloodsickle that was currently starting to melt onto her hand.  


***

Some moments later, Harry spread out on the ground too, and folded his arms behind his head. He listened silently to the soft humming of Elisabeth, who hadn't opened her eyes since he'd left her. He closed his eyes too and they both lied peacefully there.

Harry heard a soft noise and opened his eyes. He saw how Elisabeth, still with closed eyes, turned the popsicle stick in her hand and it disappeared. 

"That looks rather neat." Said Harry, with true meaning behind his words.

She turned her head towards him and smiling opened her eyes. "It does, doesn't it."

They laughed in a sense of bonding and felt very comfortable around each other. Harry popped his head on an arm and turned on one side to face her.

"I didn't know you could sing." Elisabeth blinked surprised and her face became crimson. A color which stood very out against the paleness of her skin. 

"Sing? You heard me sing?" 

"Yeah, I was walking right next to you." She blushed. 

"I love to sing, but people told me too many times that it sounds like crap, so I only do it when no one's listening."

"It sounded alright to me. So, where were you with your thoughts?" 

She turned her head to stare to the clouds again and bit on her lip. Harry followed with his eyes the trail of a red droplet of blood from her lip over her chin. Elisabeth rubbed it with the back of her hand away and the small wound on her lip healed.

"I guess I could tell you. After all: People like to talk about their problems and thoughts. That's why murderers almost always explain their motives and reasons before they kill someone." She turned her head again towards Harry and looked intensely to his face. "I was thinking of the one who turned me into a vampire."

Harry turned uncomfortably back to lying on his back and traced clouds with his eyes. "How old were you when you were bitten?"

"Barely 19." Said Elizabeth staring at the grass like it was something interesting.

"You still can remember that?" Said Harry very amazed.

"I'm good in remembering. I make it my business to know as much as possible. Even though that's quite off lately"

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry frowning.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about." _No, I'm the one who has to worry about that. Maybe I start to get old. _Elisabeth laughed grimly. _Riiight. Why is everything concerning the new teacher too vague? I can't even remember his name anymore! Maybe I'm starting to become demented or something._ She sighed. 

"I was 19, my birthday was just five days ago. The year was 788 AC. I was the youngest of seven, with two brothers and four sisters. They had all come home to celebrate my birthday and stayed a bit longer to celebrate my engagement. I was supposed to marry with some high lord when I was fourteen, but he'd called the wedding off when he found someone else, to my relieve. Since then, the proposals were very slim, since people thought there had to be something wrong with me and that that was why he didn't wanted to marry me."

Elisabeth pulled a face. "But on my nineteenth birthday, my father pronounced that I was to be wed with Count Forbes, a British Lord who was even older than my dad himself. He totally took me by surprise. I hadn't known anything about it and was scared out of my wits. I locked myself up in my room for four days and ran away on the fifth. At night." 

She laughed. "You can already guess what happened. I was walking down the river with a bag of clothes and food in my hand and lost my balance. I dropped the bag and it fell in the water followed by me. Of course being the daughter of a Count in that time meant that I couldn't swim. No one ever took the time to teach me and they didn't allow me to play with the kids from the village, who often played in the river."

Elisabeth pulled a new Bloodsickle out of a pocket and popped it in her mouth. "I thought I was going to drown, but I didn't. A very handsome dark-haired man dragged me out of the water and with that saved me. He asked what I was doing there in the middle of the night and I told him I was going to my home in the village. He didn't believe me. Said that my clothes were expensive enough to be from a princess and I told him that I had run away from home. He was so nice and had an incredible disarming smile. I just told him everything. And then he told me that he was a vampire."

"What was his name?" Asked Harry with curiosity. 

"Lucifer Arcanum."

"The one who was killed by Voldemort?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. He asked me to be his partner for all eternity and I accepted. I liked him from the very first beginning and the feeling was mutual." 

"You stayed together till-"

"He was killed? No. We stayed together for four centuries. At one point we had a terrible fight and I exploded. So we went our separate ways. I met other creatures and tried not to think too much of him. I went a lot of times back to the castle. I met my namesake, but she never knew who I was. I went to other countries. I just lived my un-life."

She grinned bitterly. "In the sixteenth century, I met a guy who just rocked my world and I made him a vampire. The one and only vampire I made. We stayed together for twenty not so happy years and finally I couldn't stand being with him anymore, so I left. He wasn't very happy with that and has been trying to find me since then. Now when I look back, I can't believe what I saw in him. He was a total bastard. Oh well, sixty-six years ago, just after I'd left Hogwarts, I met Lucifer again. And we made up."

She stopped talking and got up. "The sun is gone and it's cold. Let's go inside." Harry nodded and stood up.

"So what do you think now?" Asked Elizabeth looking over at Harry as they started their trek back to the castle.

"I'm glad that I'm not a vampire." Elisabeth smirked and they went into the castle.

***

It was just before dinnertime and Elisabeth was walking to the Great Hall. She stood on top of the stairs, which lead to the Entrance Hall and smiled while looking over at the students who were running around. She was about to descent when she saw that the front door was opened and a tall man came in. 

"Professor Lupin!" Yelled a voice.

Elisabeth saw how Harry and Ron ran towards the man, followed closely by Hermione and a lot of other students. _Seems that he's quite popular. _She smirked and decided to stay where she was, so she could study him. 

The new professor was wearing extremely shabby ropes and had light brown hair flecked with gray. His features stood out and made him look haunted and exhausted, but he seemed calm and relaxed at the moment.

He actually looked kind of handsome, if you ignored the ill look_. Wait, not handsome, beautiful! _She tilted her head to the side and studied his face. _Hmm straight nose outstanding cheekbones incredibly beautiful eyes _

She liked his eyes. She couldn't really see the color, but the form was highly attractive. Now that she thought about it, the shadows around his eyes and cheeks made him look more mysterious than ill looking. 

She grinned broadly and licked her lips. Maybe she should try and get acquainted with him But suddenly her grin faded rather fast from her face as she sensed it. She stared unbelieving at him and clutched her hands. _A werewolf! He is a bloody werewolf! Damn it!_

Another realization crossed her mind and she was now ready to kill every bloody creature that would even have the nerve to look at her. 

Albus! The reason why she couldn't remember anything that was said about the new teacher. It was Albus! Albus had a bloody fucking charm on her! A hex on her mind! She was going to kill the bastard! 

Elisabeth whirled around and stormed off in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

***

Remus smiled to the students around him and tried as good as he could to answer their questions about where he'd been, what he'd done and what he was going to teach about. He was glad to be back again. He'd really missed the old castle and it's inhabitants. Ron was just telling him an animated story about Frogs and Snape?' when he felt like he was being watched. Looking warily up to where he though it had came from, he only saw a flash of black and blue and heard soon after that a roar echoing through the halls. 

"Albus! I'm going to fucking KILL you! You hear me! Ill KILL you!"

And without thinking, he sped off after it.

***

Barbara: Thanks for the good luck, I might need that. I won't stop until the fat lady sings or in other words: When the story is at its end.

Guin: I like the name. ^_^ Well, thanks for the review and that's indeed a nice idea for a fic. If you write a fic on that, then don't forget to inform me. I would love to read it. Oh, a beta-reader is indeed a person who test-reads and edits your work.

Lyra Dogstar: Legally, were not allowed to use the school computers for any other thing than school. So naturally, everyone goes there to check their mail and all. ^_~

Jess the Great: Oh uh. *blushes* Of course Snape is sexybut it seems that Liz and he don't like each other very much. *shrugs* About the Elisabeth/Dumbledore thingy that's something that will be explained in later chapters.

Flame Rhiannon: Thanks for the offer! That's very nice of you. However, I dunno how you could help me. *shrugs* 

: Short but to the point. ^_~ Hah, well I talked' more about her partner. Maybe there'll be more about him in the following chapters. You'll never know.

Misty: Glad you like it. Like the way I put the lyrics?

Elfmoon87: A body guard team to protect Remus? LOL! ^_^ Oh and I can tell you there are other things, which she can use to hurt him. And he can do the same. *graps hold of her head and groans* It's so complicated! The suspense! I'm gonna freak out! What will happen! Oh I forgot I'm the one writing it *grins goofy* Glad you like the lesson.


	10. Vampire versus Werewolf

Vampire versus Werewolf

Elisabeth stormed through the hallways with an unnatural speed and soon found herself in front of the passage to Dumbledore's office. _Damn! What's the password???_

"What the heck! I'm not going to waste my time with this!"

She took a step back and swung her fist towards the gargoyle. The gargoyle, which was only used to stepping aside when he heard the password, didn't know what hit him and burst into pieces, leaving the way to the office open.

"_Albus_!" Screamed Elisabeth and stormed into his office. Dumbledore looked up from the papers in front of him and found himself, soon after that, being strangled by one furious vampire. Elisabeth wrapped her seething hands around Albus' neck and pulled him roughly out of his chair and pushed him against a wall. 

"You ignorant bastard!" Seethed she, her eyes flashing a bright red. "You senile, abusive, callous jerk! Do you know what you've done! You pathetic excuse for a wizard!"

Albus reached for his neck, but she slapped his hands away and scowled at him. "You know what, _Albus?_ I'm going to kill you, very, very, VERY, slowly..." 

***

Remus ran after his instinct, which led him to Albus' office. He took one glance at the scattered gargoyle, jumped over it and burst into the room. But he froze at the spot when he saw the scene in front of him; a female was holding Albus Dumbledore against the wall and seemed angry enough to kill. She had her hands firmly wrapped around the old professor's neck.

The woman abruptly turned her head towards Remus, whipping her blue hair over a shoulder in the movement, and gave him a menacing glare. He felt like taking a step back, but shook the feeling away and stared back. The woman let her red eyes – _red eyes?_ – sweep over him and she started to talk, not taking her eyes of him. 

"Oh look _Albus_. Here's the reason why I came to kill excuse me talk' with you. You see; he's a werewolf." She turned her head so she could stare into Albus' eyes. "Why didn't' I _know_ that, _Albus_?" She asked baring her teeth, making sure that his name sounded as a curse.

***

Four figures stormed into the room and slid to a stop next to Lupin. 

"Shit." Was the first thing that Harry said.

"Uh oh." Was Ron's comment.

And "This is trouble," was Dean's thoughts about the situation. Hermione just remained silent and reached for her wand, just in case things got very out of hand.

***

Elisabeth ignored them all and leaned closer to Albus, sneering at him with all her might. "Why didn't I **know** that, _Albus_?" Repeated she with a hostile voice. 

"He can't answer if you' re holding him by his throat!" Said Harry bravely stepping forwards. Elisabeth dropped her hand and Albus started to cough violently. She turned towards Harry and he took fast a step back; the anger radiating from her form would be able to frighten the bravest person in the world. She glared at him. 

"Oh the dare-devil is here too. Came to save your pathetic Headmaster again?" 

Remus glanced quickly at the boy. _Again? Had this woman tried to kill Albus before?_ He focused his eyes on the woman, who on her turn brought her attention back to Remus. He stared for a couple seconds into her blood red eyes, which were burning with anger, when he caught a whiff of... something familiar.

__

Blood.

A look of disdain crossed his face as he put the facts together: pale, incredible strength, red eyes and the smell of blood. 

A low growl emerged from his throat. "_Vampire_." Growled he threatening. 

She scowled just as fiercely back. "_Werewolf_." They stared at each other for some moments, not willing to be the first who looks away. 

"Are you two happy now?" Whispered Hermione at Dean and Ron. "You're about to see who of you wins that stupid bet you made." Remus and Elisabeth's eyes widened and they turned their heads to them. Remus was just a second later then Elisabeth and felt satisfied with winning for a second, but the thought drifted as fast away as it had come.

"Bet?" Asked Elisabeth frowning.

"How could you hear that?" Wondered Harry out loud.

Elisabeth crossed her arms. "I haven't had time to teach you everything yet. You don't really think that I could discuss everything in just 2 lessons?" 

"You're a teacher?" Asked Remus incredulous. 

She glared at him. "No, I was a teacher. Now the job is all yours. Hmm, I feel bad for the kids: being taught by a werewolf."

Remus sneered very un-Remus-like. "And a vampire isn't that bad?"

"Of course not. We vampires are superior to each and every other creature existing. They should feel honored to have had me as teacher."

"Dream on." Remus rolled his eyes, while trying to keep back a chuckle.

"It's fact." Said Elizabeth indignantly. 

"Everyone knows that vampires lie out their neck."

"Oh, like everyone trusts werewolves!" Said Elizabeth with her now well known glare.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you." 

"Then what does?"

"A stake maybe?" Said Remus.

She sneered and turned back to Albus. She seized Albus by the front of his robes and pulled him up. She glared into his face. "A _werewolf_? A bloody _werewolf_? Why a _werewolf_? Couldn't you get any better?"

"I bet that I am a far better teacher than you were _vampire_." Growled Remus.

She sneered at him over her shoulder and dropped Albus back in his chair. She switched her attention for a second to the foursome to give them a menacing snarl. "And what the hell were you talking about a bet?"

"I-we-uh-" Stammered the four Gryffindors.

Elisabeth straightened her back and threw her hands up into the air in anger. "Bloody humans and werewolves. I despise the lot of you, with your harmful ways of thinking. Hell, you even kill each other. Dumb animals."

"Vampires aren't that great either."

"Did I ask you something, _werewolf_?"

Remus crossed his arms and smirked smugly. "You just did."

Elisabeth was immediately in front of him and snarled at him, only an inch away from his face. "I could rip your heart out in only seconds of time."

Remus' amber eyes glistered wildly as he defiantly stared in her fiercely red ones. He grinned. "And that doesn't count for me?"

Elisabeth felt his warm breath weaver over her lips and took fast a step back. She shook her head to chase off sudden unwanted thoughts. "Yuk, werewolf-breath! You can't kill me, _pup_!"

"Who's saying something about killing?" Asked Remus suggestive.

"Is that a threat, _pup_?"

"Stop this immediately!" Said Albus suddenly. 

Elisabeth glanced at him. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I was about to kill you." She leaped at him, but Albus already had his wand at hand and flipped her against a wall. He cast another spell that chained her wrists and ankles against the wall. 

"What are you doing old fool!" Yelled she.

"Calm down." Said the Headmaster sternly.

"The hell I will!" Screamed Elizabeth. They all waited for the smoke to start coming out of her nose like a dragon.

"You will, so we can calmly talk, or I can do the talking while your lips will be sealed with a very handy spell I know."

Elisabeth glanced at the hard expression on his face and humped. "Alright, talk _fool_. But I might not listen." 

Albus sat down at his desk and looked to the papers which had fallen on the ground. He sighed and gazed at Elisabeth, who on her turn was in a staring contest with Remus. He rubbed tiredly his temple. "Let's see"

"Get rid of the werewolf and I'll talk with you." Said Elisabeth suddenly without looking away from said person. "And let those kids disappear too."

Ron opened his mouth in protest, thinking he was saved as long as she was chained to the wall. "And let you alone with him? You wish!"

"Yeah!" Agreed Harry, Hermione and Dean with their friend. 

"You don't think that I'll leave either, do you _vampire_? I want to hear each and every word about what's going on in here." 

"Oh, you must feel so good now. The big, bad vampire is defenseless chained to a wall. You must feel so powerful now!" Yelled Elisabeth in another fit of rage. They weren't sure to who she was talking to, but that didn't seem so important as she suddenly yanked her left arm free, taking the chain and a piece of the wall with it.

"Holy Merlin!" Screamed Dean alarmed and they all pulled their wands out of their pockets, pointing them at her. 

Elisabeth raised her brows in surprise and let her arm drop to her side. She blinked at their stern faces and sighed dismayed. "Okay, I give up. You win." The six other people in the room shared a glance as she pulled a bloodsickle out of her clothes and licked it. 

"After all," She continued talking. "Anger is fleeting; remorse is eternal." Another sigh. "I'll just have to ignore the distasteful presence of the werewolf." 

Remus glared at her, but she ignored him, true to her words. She popped the bloodsickle in her mouth and looked with clear eyes at Albus. 

"Elisabeth, what are you so angry about?" Asked Albus.

"That's an easy question." She pointed with her bloodsickle at Remus. "He is a werewolf and I didn't know anything about that."

"Are you angry because he's a werewolf or because you didn't know." She stayed silent and Albus received odd looks from Remus and the four students. "I'm sorry about the mind-block but it was-"

"Don't say that it was the only way! You could've just told me!"

"Then you would have gone away," Said the Headmaster.

Elisabeth heard the sadness in his voice but chose to ignore it, because that would be better for her conscience.

"But why screwing with my mind! I hate being controlled! I hate it! Even by such a small spell! It's my mind! My thoughts! No one has the right to mess with them, not even you!" They looked shocked at a small tear that trailed down her cheek. "No one" Whispered she to the floor.

"Elisabeth has something happened to you while you were away?"

***

LiLMissDani16: Hey! I hope you like how I did it this time. I didn't change a whole lot, it was good on content. It just needed the gramatical changes basically. I did put some of my own stuff in there, just when it seemed needed. Also, when you had a lot of conversations between two, like when Elizabeth and Remus are fighting, you need to like remind people who is saying what every like 3 lines or so, because it can get confusing. And that in turn makes some people have to read it over to understand and then you kind of lose the whole mood. Do you get what I'm saying? Because I read it over and its kinda weird, but it's in the best way I could put it to make SOME sense. *wipes brow* I did it as fast as I could...HOPE U LIKE IT! bye *waves*

**A/N:** Dani: I LIKE IT! ^_^ Youre a great Beta-reader and I just can't stop saying it! //They all waited for the smoke to start coming out of her nose like a dragon.// LOLLLLLLL!

***

Lyra Dogstar: I used to put new chapters up, which weren't beta-read yet. That's because if I didn't, then it will take a while and then my readers get impatient. And our school computers only have a block on chatrooms. ^_^

Lamina Court: O_o wow, long review! ^_~ I promise I won't let Remus and Elisabeth kill each other to save the world if she goes all evil. (long sentences) *throws a bone at you* Happy now? Oh about the Hermione thingy *looks to the ground* I forgot all about her. There are so much characters, I sometimes forget a couple. Can you forgive me?  


Flame Rhiannon: Yeah! He's here! *does the I-am-happy-because-my-sex-toy-has-finally-arrived* Um.. you didn't just read that. Really, it's figure of your imagination or my imagination. -_- And who here is obsessed? *crosses her arms smugly* I know: my imagination RULES!!! *wiggles eyebrows*

Elfmoon87: Lupin HAS TO BE in the 5th book. He just HAS TO! *grin* Ya know, I actually thought that all that stuff about Elisabeth's history was boring 

Sunkistgrl: *keeps on writing*


	11. Painful Revelations

****

Painful Revelations

**~~~~Not Beta-Read yet!~~~~**

Remus looked confused to the vampire, while Albus was taking her chains off and she wiped the tear away. _Let me think. This vampire' s name is Elisabeth and she tried to kill Albus. But Albus obliviously cares for her. _He gazed at Harry and his friends who looked –_worried?_- to the vampire. _Harry and his friends seem to like her too, even when she frightens the lot of them. And something or someone must once have hurt her badly by using mind-control. Well Remus, you're back at Hogwarts again; mysteries lurking from every shadow. _  
  
He let his eyes slide over Elisabeth who was softly talking with Albus. _Too bad she' s a vampire and unstable. She looks_  
Harry stepped in front of him and Remus brought his attention to the boy.   
  
"Hi Remus. It's really great to see you again." Smiled Harry and Remus hugged the boy. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and motioned to his friends. "We're going now I we feel like were not supposed to be here at the moment." 

Remus nodded and Harry walked to the open doorway where his friends waited and they walked away. Remus heard Ron verbally attack Hermione about mentioning the bloody bet' and Remus grinned grimly. _Mental note: find out what that bet is about._

***

Albus ushered Elisabeth in a chair and took the bloodsickle out her hand. 

"Elisabeth?"

She looked up at him with a blank face, something, which Albus hadn't seen a lot, and what scared him greatly. 

"Yes?" Asked she.

"What happened to you?"

She adverted her glance to an old globe on his desk and started to talk. "67 years ago I left this place and went straight for Italy. I'd told you about the rumors that there was a vampire clan there, right?"

Albus nodded sadly. "I looked there first, but they refused to talk with me or let me talk with you. I wanted to tell you that-"

"It's past and long gone. Don't dwell on the past."

Albus bowed his head. "If that's what you wish."

"I searched around and used all the information I gathered to find them. And finding I did."

She took a deep breath. "There was a small village in the south part of Italy and when I got there it was a bloodbath. Now I don't have anything against blood, but this was slaughter and it all looked so familiar." 

She looked to Albus. "Do you remember that I told you about the vampire I made?" Asked she.

Albus nodded. "Lestat?"

"Yes, the one who ruined 20 years of my un-life and some years after that: Lestat. It was his work. His and that of a couple of his followers'. They informed the git that I had arrived and he came smiling that ugly smile of him to me."

Elisabeth glared at the globe and it instanelously caught on fire. 

Remus who had stood in the shadows of the room till that came forward and put the flames out with a flick of his wand, but Elisabeth didn't notice as she already was years back in time with her mind.

"Lestat told me that he'd searched all over the place for me and finally came with the idea to make me come to him. Like a trap. He said that the only reason why he'd slaughtered the village was to get me. The bastard! Well, I told him exactely what I thought of him and that I would never return to his side. But he'd already thought of that."

She gulped. "He knew that hypnosis doesnt work very effectly on me and his illusions are worse than that of a troll so he hired voodoo priests."

"They messed with my head and made me forget everything that had happened when I wasn't with Lestat and they made me believe taht I still was with Lestat. And happy with that. He took away so much of my memories and knowledge I felt so lost. You know that I only got this far, grew so old because I collect information and use it."

She sighed. "You did the same, Albus." She looked up at Remus and he saw her eye twitch. "You did the same by keeping me clueless about essensial information. I already was thinking I was getting sick or something."

Albus nodded thoughtful. "You're right. I understand what you mean and you had the right to be mad at me."

"How did you get rid of Lestat's invluence?" Asked Remus.

She gave him a glare. "Not that it's any of your business, pup, but I was saved by another vampire."

Remus glared back at her. He'd thought that she wasn't as bad as she had seemed, but apperantly he was wrong. Well, if she was going to be hostile to him, he might aswell return the gift.

Albus looked stifly at her. "Was it Lucifer?"

Elisabeth nodded solemly. "Of course."

Albus sighed and Remus raised a brow. _There is definitely something going on between them Albus acts quite strange around her. Can it be a spell?_

"Lucifer had heard of the bloodbath and came to investigate with some others. They were not really interested about what the vampires in Italy did, as long as they didn't overdo it and Lucifer was about to leave again, after he'd warned them, when he saw me. Apperently he tried to talk with me, but I acted like I didn't know him and I didn't understand certain things he was telling me. He understood that someone was controlling me, so he killed Lestat's henchmen who were controlling me and kicked Lestat's butt."

"Dead?"

"No, he dissapeared."

Elisabeth shifted in the chair and looked at the burned globe. "Oh damn it!" She waved at it and it was as good as new again. She got up and stalked to the door. "I'm sorry about your hallway, I shall fix it imidiately and then I'll go."

Albus looked shocked up. "You're leaving?" 

"Well, nothing keeps me here." Answered Elisabeth with a blank voice and an equal blank face. "You have a new teacher now and all." She glared at Remus and he frowned at her.

Albus seemed to think of a reason to make her stay longer and she gave him an odd stare. "What's up with you anyway."

Albus seemed a bit lost for words but then looked troubled at her. "How could you just have gone-"

"It's past now. Making me stay isn't going to make it better. It will only make you feel worse."

"But not as bad as when you leave so fast again."

Elisabeth looked into his pleading eyes and sighed. "Okay I'll stay for a few more days" She gave Albus a warning gaze. "But remember. That was long ago and you'd better forget all about it. Oh, and I'm not staying for you I'm staying for the kids. Remember that."

She sneered at Remus and left the office.

__

*******

A/N: Yeah, it's shorter than the other chapters and it's to say it blandly crap' but well *shrugs* It's an update

*******

Remus-Lupin: *keeps on writing* Can I have such a flag too? ^_^

Lyra Dogstar: Um, I'm not ungrounded. -_- Sadly enough. I just can use my PC on Sundays to do things for school like reports. And sometimes I'm just a bad little vampire and sneak on Internet to put a chapter up. However, when I get my grades for the Test-week I recently had, I might may use my computer again whenever and for whatever I want but I can also lose my computer till the Summer-vacation

WhiteWolf: You really like the chapter? *blinks* Well, I'm not very fond of it; too much happens at the same time and it looks as if I just glued some lose pieces of story together and called it a chapter. I didn't like Remus' out of character-ness either, but it suited the chapter. Maybe I'll change it a bit, I'll see about that

The Elfin Child: Being immortal IS REALLY bad! *wipes tear away* It really is! And if Lupin dies then I'm going to boycott the story! *remembers a film she once saw* I once saw this film about a writer of a series who let his lead-character Misty' die at the end of the series and on his way to the publisher, he got an car accident. He then was taken in by a woman who nursed' him, but when she found out that he was letting her favo character die, she held him hostage and ordered him to re-write the end. *smirks* I can do that. *imagines holding Rowling hostage in her cellar and herself making remarks about Rowling's writing style and giving her ideas about putting a VAMPIRE in the books* ^_^ 

Alex Lyons3: //Sounds like an idea I have for a HP fan fic, interestingly enough// O_O and here I thought I was original! ^_^ LoL! Um well, actually I am a mind reader and I sneaked into your mind to steal this idea! *sticks her tongue out* Hah! Aren't I one evil vampire! 

Flame Rhiannon: Oh My Blood! Flame! *goes down on a knee* Will you bear my child? (It's from an anime called Inuyasha', a perverted monk says that to every girl he meets) Um, no, what I really wanted to say was: Will you marry me? No really, that was the GREATEST review someone could ever give me! I spontaneously danced around the room and tripped over our very big dog! ^_~

Lamina Court: Well, every review which has more than 3 sentences is a long review to me! I LoVe Remus to death I would fight for him, I would lie for him, walk the wire for him ya I would die for him. Cause you know it's true, everything I do I do it for REMUS! ^_^ Wow, I think the same DEEP thoughts about it; Love. *shrugs* Oh about that tolerating each other' youre reading my mind, aren't you? *smirks* 

Leostar: It's funny? I haven't heard that yet! *smirks* Tries to find the funny stuff and only finds her crappy writing* Yah yah, I know that theres always someone who's gonna say it isn't crap' but I as writer am forced to be critical about my work. *smile* Um the Romance I can't say WHEN cause that would give away too much. But soon.. very soon

Elronda: Love ya name ^_~ *salutes* Yes sir mam, I will keep up the good work! do I get a cookie now?


	12. Exchanging Glares

Exchanging Glares__

Not Beta-read!

Hermione was studying. Not something special is it? Everyone knows she's always with her nose in some kind of dusty book. However, this time she wasn't studying a book but a person. Two persons to be precise: Elisabeth and professor Lupin. Better make that three; Snape was walking by and gave Elisabeth an odd glance.

Hermione started to chew on her quill. _Odd. Very odd. What's up with them all?_

Hermione was sitting at a stone table outside in the courtyard. She had her book bag and an open book on the table, but she was obviously not reading. She gazed at Elisabeth who was talking with Ron while standing the shadow of the castle. Said person glared occasionally to the other side of the courtyard. 

Hermione shifted her gaze to that part of the courtyard. There stood Remus Lupin with Harry, Seamus and Dean. The werewolf just looked up and sneered in the direction of the vampire and Hermione raised a brow. _Right so they really don't like each other. Still, if_

Snape walked by a second time and this time Hermione caught the evil glare, which Elisabeth send at him. Hermione dropped the quill on which she was chewing and looked perplexed at Snape's retreating back. _Did he just smile?! To Elisabeth? Odd very odd._

***

Elisabeth tried to bore two holes in the back of Snape's head, but unfortunately enough was that not one of her vampire powers. _Smile as much as you like but at the end I will be standing over your decaying body and laugh into your face! You shouldn't have said that about my Lucifer! You might be on the Light' side, as Albus likes to say, but just like you know certain things about me I know stuff about you too! Laugh as you like but past will catch up on you and take you down with it!_

She turned back to Ron and ruffled smiling his hair. 

"Please stop that!" Laughed Ron. "You make me look like a child!"

She grinned at him. "You are a child."

He stoke his tongue out at her and Elisabeth acted as if she was going to grab it. He quickly shut his mouth. 

"Ah, too bad. I almost had it."

Ron rolled his eyes. "But can you please leave my hair alone? I don't wanna think about what Malfoy will say if he sees it."

"Why should you care what he says? Unless... you're secretly in love with him or something?"

Ron's eyes grew larger and charged at her. She sidestepped him laughing and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, I was just joking."

"Not funny." Growled the red haired boy.

"It was! unless you really like"

"I hate that bloody prat!"

Elisabeth crossed her arms and looked cheerful at him. "Then you won't mind a little trick?"

Ron started to grin. "On Malfoy? Tell me!"

Elisabeth winked at him and started to tell him what she had in mind, while sending an well-aimed glare into Lupin's direction, just for the heck of it.

***

"-it was the best thing anyone could have given me." Said Harry to Remus. Remus smiled at the boy. "You're welcome."

"He's serious." Told Seamus him.

"Yeah." Agreed Dean. "Harry hasn't stopped using it ever since he got it."

"It's driving us crazy!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, cause you can't touch it."

The Irish boy pouted and Harry smiled good-natured at him. Remus opened his mouth to say something, when he felt the burning sensation in his back again. He closed his eyes. _The vampire is glaring at me again. Wish she would stop that. It's not like I can help being a werewolf._

He opened his eyes and returned the glare to her form. He saw with a bit of glee how she straightened her spine. _Heh, she felt it._

He turned back to his students and saw them gazing at his face. "What? Did you ask something?" Asked he.

Dean nodded. "Why do you two hate each other?"

Seamus looked at his friend and back to Remus. "Yeah, we know that vampires and werewolves just can't stand each other but why is that?"

Remus shrugged. "I actually don't know that. No one knows. It's just the way it is."

"Can't it be changed?"

"It's hard to change the nature of a person."

"Yeah." Agreed Harry. "But I heard Hermione say something about that it could be something that's picked up. That everyone expects you to be like, so you unconsciously act like that."

"Is that so?" Remus looked to the mentioned girl. She was chewing on a quill and staring at Elisabeth or maybe at Ron? He frowned slightly and looked thoughtful to the vampire.

"Say Ron and the vampire are quite close, right?"

"Um, they... yeah. I didn't really notice it before but they seem to like each other's company."

"Ron's in LOVE with her!!!" Said Seamus and brought the attention to him.

"What?" Asked Harry incredulous.

Dean scratched his head. "I'm not sure about that. I heard him say that he wished his other siblings were like her. I think he just likes her as a friend."

"Sure." Thought the Irish boy of that.

Remus just looked at the vampire.

***

Elisabeth looked up. _That werewolf is staring at me again. I can feel it! Wish he would stop that... it's very unnerving._

"So, Ron. What do you think of it?" Asked she to her to-be partner in crime.

"It's great!" Ron saluted at her. "Ma'am, we've got a plan."

Elisabeth saluted back. "Alrighty!"

"But"

"But what?" She raised a brow.

"Won't you get into trouble?"

"No, even when Albus finds out that it was me, he still has nothing on me. Then I'm also not a teacher anymore and I'm not even a student, so I don't have to worry about losing house points and all that crap." She winked at him and he grinned back. "Oh yeah... there was something I wanted to know of you." 

"What is it?"

Elisabeth crosses her arms and looked stern down at him. "What was that bet that Hermione mentioned."

Ron paled as he remembered what had happened the day before. "Um, bet? What bet?"

Elisabeth's right eye started to twitch and Ron gulped. "It's about me and that werewolf, isn't it?"

"His name is Remus." Retorted he sharply.

Elisabeth gazed at said person. "You sound like you like him?"

Ron shrugged and relaxed as she probably momentary had forgotten about the bet-accident'. "Um yeah. He was the best teacher we've ever had and he's really nice."

"Well, I haven't noticed that yet." Said Elisabeth with disgust in her voice.

Ron glanced over his shoulder and looked then back to Elisabeth. "That's because you're so hostile to him."

She gave him a stubborn glance. "That's only because he's too."

Now was Ron the one to cross his arms. "He has always been nice to us. I think he's only acting like this, because you're acting like that towards him too."

"You're mental. He's a werewolf. Werewolves hate vampires. Vampires hate werewolves."

"Do you really hate him?"

"I dislike his presence, yes."

"But you don't hate him?"

"Oh, shut up about him alright. We have to work on the plan, not gossip about useless things. I'm going to check out if the details are correct." She turned around and walked briskly into the castle and Ron shook with a sigh his head. _She is so stubborn._  


***

Hermione stood up and threw her books and quill in her bookbag. She swung it over her shoulder and walked towards the group around Professor Lupin, noticing that Ron also was walking in their direction. They reached them at the same time.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Hello Ron, Hermione, how are you two doing today?" Asked Remus beaming. 

"Just great."

"Spiffing."

Seamus smiled naughty at Ron. "So Ron, tell us what were you and Elisabeth talking about?"

Ron focused his gaze on Seamus and clasped his hands together behind his back. He gave him a cheerful smile. "Quack." Said he.

They all looked blinking at him. 

"Huh?"

"Say again?" Asked Harry with a confused look, just like the others.

"Quack." Said Ron again and grinned.

"Are you alright Ron?" Asked Hermione concerned and put a hand on his forehead.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Dean frowning.

"You'll see. In time, you'll see and understand what I mean."

Dean and Seamus shared a gaze and shook their heads. "You're St. Mungo material, Ron!"

"Thanks." Answered Ron and laughed. He turned towards Remus. "So, you're going to teach us more about vampires, professor?"

Remus nodded. "I suppose so."

Hermione started to nod frantically. "Yes, we have to write 5 foot essay about them and we've only had two lessons from professor Bathory."

Remus raised a brow. "Essays? When must they be turned in?"

"Next week."

"And she saddles me with the job of correction them? What was she thinking?"

"Well." Said Harry thoughtful. "I remember that she said, she would help you correct them."

"But she didn't knew that you were a well, what you are and that she would hate you and all" Added Dean. 

Remus sighed deeply. _I don't like her one bit and I have to correct them with her? Is it some sort of plan of her to torture me? Merlin, I knew taking this job was a bad decision next time Albus can go teach DADA himself!_

***

__

A/N: I've seen the film **Galaxy Quest**_ starring _Tim Allen, Sigourney Weaver_ and_** Alan Rickman**_! And Rickman was just GREAT!!! Aefibird (I call her George) is a great fan of Rickman and I wasn't really sure why but now I know. He ROCKS!!! *waves with a Rickman-flag*_

***

deft rhetoric: *crosses her arms and glares at her readers* Why did no one tell me that the plural of crucifix, crucifixes' is? I wrote it wrong!!!!! *bounces with her head against a wall in shame*

Alex Lyons3: Thanks. ^_^

Lyra Dogstar: Weather it's Anne Rice's Lestat or an original vampire is all up to you. I just happen to like the name and it sounded better for a vampire than names like _Jared_ or _Dante_ or so

KeeperOfTheMoon: Yeah maybe they were. *sniggers* But Remus/Elisabeth is coming, don't worry.

Renna: Thank you. *smirks haughty* I know that it's very good! *prances around, trips over a random person and falls flat on her face* 

A.Dee the Anglophile: *stares at the name and blinks* Wow how did you come up with that name? *points thoughtful at your review* Ya know I had something a-like with the Harry Potter series. Everyone was telling me that I had to read it, but I just never did. And when I finally did, I got hooked! *smirks*

The Elfin Child: You're a slave driver! Oh well, here it is! *points up* Happy?

Lamina Court: *mouth falls wide open* . you're kidding right? I Mean: You MUST BE! Who Does NOT Know Who Lestat Is!!!!!! *takes a deep breath* Lestat, is also from Queen of the Damned, but he is WIDELY know from the book _Interview With The Vampire_ from _Anne Rice_. And also from the film _Interview With A Vampire_. Oh_ Queen of the Damned_ was very good *smirks* Really it was

Flame Rhiannon: *smiles goofy* Shelfish? LOL Heh, ahum..so you'll marry me? Good to hear! But I still have to inform my other 13 fiancés. *whistles innocently* And no short chapters again! I'll keep it with 3 pages which might seem short to others but which is still quite hard for me to fill.


	13. A Deeper Knowing

****

A Deeper Knowing

Dani: *waves* Hello? I am Dani; Jekyll's Beta-Reader. The reason why I'm introducing' this chapter is because Jekyll. *Dani points over her shoulder to Jekyll, who is standing on a 50 meter distance aiming a gun at Dani's head* .is a bit angry at me for taking so long to beta-read it.

Jekyll: Quit the crap and OPEN THE DARN CHAPTER! *growls*

Dani: Yeah, yeah. Well, dear readers. Here is chapter 13. Beta-read and all. *whispers* I think that Jekyll is to afraid at the moment to come any closer, because it took so long to upload it.

Jekyll: DANI!!!! It is your entire fault! *shoots at Dani's feet and Dani runs scared away with Jekyll hot on her heels* 

Dani: Hey I did it! Can u ever forgive me! I even did it for u at...11:25 at night...doesn't it show how much I loveeeee uuuuuuu! *pulls up in a big truck packed with Remus, Sirius, and Lestat plushies* here! take these toooo! love you!

***

Remus walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and placed his bag on his table before he turned to his students.

"Good afternoon, class," said he smiling to them. He saw that he had a shared Gryffindor and Hufflepuff class. "For those of you who don't remember me from your third year, my name is Professor Lupin and I am a werewolf." 

Harry and his friends, grinned about the bland way he'd said that, and others (mostly Hufflepuffs) just blinked confusedly.

"For those of you who don't like the knowledge of being taught by a werewolf can leave class now those who don't, can stay and make the best of it." He looked around the class. No one left, and smiled again.

"Good. Now that's cleared out: I heard you all have an essay to turn in at the end of this week?" 

"Yes professor, 5 feet long," was said throughout the class.

"Alright, I took the time to see what notes you already made." He smiled at Hermione who blushed proudly. "And it seems that there's very little for me left too tell you about vampires. However, there's still a bit. When I'm done telling you what I know, you'll have time to write on your essays." Remus started to tell them about what he thought was important to know about vampires and what Elisabeth hadn't told them yet. He let the class work on their own after that and started to reread a letter, which he had received from a certain Snuffels'.

***

Remus heard the flutter of wings and looked suspiciously up from the letter. A shadow moved in the corner of the classroom and Remus sniffed curiously. A faint musk scent reached his nose but it was ruled out by a metallic scent. Remus frowned annoyed. That vampire had only spent a week in this classroom and it already reeked everywhere of her. Not that the smell wasn't nice it actually smelled quite good to him. But it reminded him of the fact that she didn't like him or rather practically hated him. It filled him with sorrow because he saw the way she acted towards people other than him, that she was really nice. Ron called her funny. Hermione called her highly intelligent. Harry found her interesting to be around'. And Albus Albus seemed to be very attached to her, on some sort of strange way. 

"Professor?" Asked a voice interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, can I help you?" 

"Um, yeah. Here in this book it mentions that vampires can shapeshift into animals. But it's not very detailed. Do you know what kind of animals?" Asked Seamus.

"Ah yes," smiled Lupin. "This might also be of use for the rest of you, so you'd better listen."

The class focused its attention on him. 

"Good. Vampires have the ability to transform into 3 animal shapes, which consist of a bat, a wolf and a raven. The raven is not very well known, and maybe that's why most of them prefer that form. Before the first time that a vampire transforms, he or she has a talk' with their parent. Maybe Professor Bathory already told you, but vampires see their maker as a parent. In silly Muggle books, they mostly refer to their maker as Master' or Sire'. But that's all rubbish." The shadow in the corner moved again and Remus' eye twitched slightly. _What is that?_

"The talk is about how they're able to transform, like what to expect and what form to choose. This is because when they transform, the information of the transformation is stored in a part of the brain for later use. They aren't able to change later into another form, they're stuck with their chosen form."

"Why can't they transform into another animal?"

"That's because the information to the 3 forms is already in their mind. When they chose, the information to the form gets activated, while that of the other two just disappear."

"Professor, isn't it odd that some vampires chose to transform into a wolf when they hate werewolves?" 

Lupin smiled wryly and stood up. He walked till he was in front of his table, "Vampires don't hate the wolf self, Miss Ranson. They hate the fact that werewolves aren't able to control themselves or think as a human, when they're in their lupine form. Oh, and the fact that they can't drink our blood" 

"And what about Wolfsbane? Won't the hate stop, when the vampire can see that the werewolf still has his humanity after drinking the potion?"

"Very interesting question, and to answer that: no one has tried it out."

"Why not?"

"Because neither can push away their disdain of each other to actually want to try it out. The vampires will keep on hating werewolves, because they are unable to drink our blood. And the werewolves will keep distrusting vampires, because a lot of them become werewolf slayers." Remus stopped talking and mentally kicked himself as he noticed how he was talking about us' and our'. He was supposed to stay objective 

Hermione, Harry, Ron and almost whole the rest of the calls looked surprised up from taking their notes. 

"Werewolf slayers?" Asked Dean, "Elisabeth hasn't told us about that!"

"I wouldn't have expected her to," said Remus and leaned back against his table, not knowing that he unknowingly was copying Elisabeth's stance. "Lots of vampires hunt for werewolves. There's actually a book about that, written by a warlock called Underground'. 

The book points at many conflicting myths about vampires and werewolves. One of them for exaple, I believe it came from some gypsies, which say werewolves' prowl the graveyard at night waiting to kill any vampires that arose. There are also myths about werewolves being created by vampires as servants that where superior to humans. But the werewolves got pissed off at being servants and started a revolt. However, if it's true or not is not sure. And then there are of course all the stories about vampires cold-bloodedly killing werewolves."

The students looked scared at their friends. _Would Bathory try to kill Lupin? Or would he try to kill her? What did Professor Dumbledore think when he took them both in!!!_

"I suggest you look it up in the library. It's much more informative than I am." Remus smiled and let them work on their own for the rest of the class.

***

It was early at night and Elisabeth walked up to the Astronomy Tower. The view there was more beautiful than from her own tower, even when hers was higher. When you looked around from the eastern side, you could see for miles. You could see the tiny lights from the wizard's village and ever further. And it was as if you could touch and pluck the stars from the sky, when you looked up. She skipped the last few steps of the stairs and opened the door to get on the tower. Elisabeth immediately noticed the presence of a boy, huddled in the very corner of the tower and she was amazed to recognize Harry. 

"Harry?" Asked she and walked hesitatingly towards the boy.

He looked startled up and rubbed fast with his arm over his face, but Elisabeth already had seen his tears. She crouched down besides him and looked concerned at him.

"Harry are you alright?" Asked she concerned.

" Oh, it's nothing," answered Harry light-heartedly and tried to wave her concern away.  


Elisabeth stood up while frowning and crossed her arms, since crossing your arms while you're crouched down looks really stupid, or so had Albus once told her. "Nothing, my fangs! Tell me!"

Harry looked up at her with his bright emerald eyes, "Really, it's nothing. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"The people I live with."

"Muggles I heard."

"Yes."

Elisabeth watched his face and read his emotions off it. "It's hard to not be understood, isn't it," said she and Harry shrugged.

"Do they try to beat the magic out of you?"

Harry looked up surprised and Elisabeth was now the one to shrug. "It happens. Some think that it's just a phase, that it's something which can be thrown away like an empty battery." 

"Oh," said Harry.

"Listen Harry, I told you already the story of my life and un-life. Now it's time you tell me your tale."

Harry looked up at her again and into her eyes. For some sort of reason they were ruby red at the moment. Maybe it was because of the warmth he could see in them. He sighed and lowered his head to stare at the tiles. "I hate my life."

"A lot of people do," answered Elisabeth and sat down in front of him.

"I hate it more than others. I don't want to be me! Why can't I be someone else?" Said Harry pleading and he rubbed his eyes again to prevent himself from spilling more tears. 

Elisabeth stayed silent, knowing that it was a rhetorical question.

"I mean, what am I? Some fancy hero to the entire wizarding world!" Harry changed his voice. "Do you have trouble with some Deatheaters in your attic? Is Voldemort barbecuing in your garden? Call Harry! Harry can get rid of them! Harry will just flick his wand and they'll disappear! It's like magic! And it's free! No costs attached!"

Elisabeth would have laughed at his sarcasm, if he hadn't said it with so much pain in his voice. Should she hug and try to comfort him? Or let him go on and get it off his shoulders? She thought about it for a few very short moments and chose the latter.

"Even Dumbledore wants me to... no, he expects me to kill Voldemort. How can you expect such a thing of a mere boy? I'm just a child! But noooo, they wont let me be a child! No! I have to kill the Dark Lord cause I'm the Harry Potter!" 

He suddenly looked up and locked eyes with her. "And why did he had to put me with the Dursleys?"

"The Muggles?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, them. I've searched it up and it just wasn't logical! They put me with them for my protection, but to protect me from what? Voldemort was, so everyone thought, dead. The Deatheaters all were in Azkaban or had been found innocent. I once overheard Professor McGonagall say to Dumbledore that she had told him from the beginning that they were the worst kind of Muggles imaginable. And still he put me there, saying that they were the last family I had left."

Elisabeth frowned and mentally strangled Albus. The stupid bastard had always been so manipulative. He... he even managed to keep her here at Hogwarts when that Lupin came. Damn him.

"And the pain"

Elisabeth looked back at the boy and saw that he had his hand hovering above the lightening scar on his forehead, almost as if he were afraid to touch it. 

"I feel their pain. Almost every night, I dream of Voldemort and I see what he does... and I feel the pain of his victims. Every Crucio, I feel it. Every mind-wrenching scream, I hear it. Every plea of help, wail of pain cries of desperation, I feel and hear it. And there's nothing I can do." The tears now ran in streams over his cheeks and Elisabeth took him in her arms. Harry weeping clutched her clothes and sobbed uncontrolled into her shoulder. She started to mutter soft comforting words and cradled him slowly, with his head tucked under her chin.

"Hush Harry. Hush" Whispered Elisabeth in his hair and she closed her eyes. He took a deep hiccuping breath and started to shake. "I... it's sorry," whispered he broken.

"Don't be," told Elisabeth and stroked his hair comfortingly. She sighed deeply and made a decision. "Do you remember what I told you about Lucifer?" Asked she. 

Harry looked up and his sobbing ceased. He looked with his watery green eyes at her. 

"Yeah" Crackled he.

"Lucifer," started Elisabeth. "Was more to me than just a parent'. He was my everything, he helped me escape, he offered me his wisdom, his friendship and later his love" 

Harry fixed his eyes on hers, which were staring off into the distance. "We had a bond which ran very deep, deeper than any other creature can have. No other vampire pair had what we had. We could feel each other's emotions as if they were the same and telepathy of course. When Lucifer went to Voldemort, I could feel his fear. He knew that he was going to his doom, but he didn't fear his own life... he feared for mine. I had begged him the night before to not go or at least let me come with him, but he told me to stay put and that he just had to do it."

"Voldemort wanted the vampire community to follow him, but most of us didn't want to. Vampires don't really like to follow someone, unless they highly respect them, and there are little of us who respect Voldemort. Then there is also the little fact that if all the Muggles are eliminated we don't have much choice left in whom we want to drink from. Lucifer knocked me unconscious and went to Voldemort to tell him that we wanted to have nothing to do with him and that he had to leave us alone in his little war. I woke up about an hour later, feeling the searing, excruciating pain of the strongest Cruciatus in every fiber of my being. It was horrible. I could feel every curse converted on him. I felt everything he felt. The pains, the fear, regret. and the sorrow. I only found out recently why he felt the latter."

Elisabeth bit her lip and a droplet of blood coursed over her chin. The Deatheaters had been torturing Lucifer. She'd already thought that that had happened to him. But _Snape_ had confirmed that he indeed had told them about her. She didn't feel angry with her deceased partner, as even the strongest minded person would have spilled his guts under those curses. Hell, she had been telling her most embarrassing secrets to the mirror in the hope that it would stop, while writhing on the floor in pain. But she now knew that she had to be careful. Voldemort was probably very interested in her and her powers, which clearly were much more, advanced than those of other vampires. 

"I hate Voldemort," said Harry thickly as he interrupted her thoughts. "I hate him. I loathe him, more than any of the others can imagine, I want to kill him he causes so much pain!"

"I know I want him dead too," answered Elisabeth and held Harry closer, "But what pains me so much is that we can't bring them back. Not my Lucifer not your parents."

Harry started to cry again and this time Elisabeth followed his lead. Burrying her face in his hair as a waterfall of tears left her eyes.

Both oblivious to the two amber eyes, observing them ever since Harry had told Elisabeth about his link with Voldemort, had watched them from the opening of the doorway. The person clutched an empty piece of parchment in his hand and had a wand in the other. He watched the two with sorrow in his eyes, then turned around and left to let them grieve alone.

***

****

Ivy Crane: You hope the werewolf wins? *blinks* Oh... right, I think that's gonna depend on how you look at it.

KeeperOfTheMoon: *gives you a Moony-plushie* Thanks. ^_^

Lyra Dogstar: ^_~ I studied VERY hard! I mean: I had to, after all I had my own cheerleader to cheer me on! *winks*

free2rhyme: I passed!. And thanks for the good luck. *puts the Good Luck in a jar and places it in her cupboard next to her Bad Luck*

Beryl: Oh yes!

Lamina Court: *weeps* NOOOOOOOOO YOU HAVE TO READ!!!! I can't live with the knowledge that you'll never read my fic anymore! *sobs in her own Remus-plushie*

Flame Rhiannon: I do believe it. Most people have had their Exams around this time. I hope you did better than me. I am passing, but just barely. It's better is when you pass with flying colors! *grabs her mallet and glares at your worshippers* They better not forget or try to ignore the fact that you're mine! *evil glare*

Elfmoon87: They sure act very childish. *grins* And thanks for the Good Luck. *puts it next to her other jars of Good Luck* School DOES suck.. *shrugs* Oh well

Lyra Dogstar: I passed. Well, I know what it feel like to fail too *blushes* I had to do two classes over.

Kagome-leostargirl: ALRIGHT!!! Here it is!!!!!!!! 

Flame Rhiannon: ^_^


	14. Tension and Attraction

Tension and Attraction

***

"Okay Ron. Let's get this ball rolling! We have the potion. I put it in his pumpkin juice. You say the spell. Got it?" Ron saluted and Elisabeth gave him the high five. "We rule!" Yelled Elisabeth, while Ron smirked.

"I know." Said Ron. "I can't wait to see that slimy git transform!"

"Neither can I."

"But why can't we transform him into a ferret?" Whined Ron.

"Because that's already been done. So we already know he hated that, but this form will definitely humiliate him!"

"Ah, the humility" said Ron in a slight daze.

"Before honor is humility," quoted Elisabeth.

Ron looked at her puzzled. "What?"

"It's a quote from the bible. Proverbs 15:33, if I'm right," answered Elisabeth as she tapped thoughtfully against her chin.

"I thought vampires hated everything religious."

"Well, if that were true, then I would have stated that in class, now wouldn't I?"

Ron blinked. "So it isn't true?"

"No. Not at all. Christians thought it up. So like: If you believe in god, then god will protect you from vampires.' It has no truth in it. The holy water, the crucifixes, the bible, holy ground and we can just walk into churches if we like. Those are great places to sleep at daylight."

"Aha" 

Elisabeth suddenly started to jump up and down. "I can't wait for tonight!!!" Yelled Elizabeth overly excited like a kid getting ready to receive cotton candy at a carnival.

"You really like to do pranks, don't you?" Asked Ron.

"Well, it's fun! Loki, the Norse god of Pranks used to be my idol. And I haven't done a prank on anyone in 400 years! Wait I'm wrong395 years"

"You would like Fred and George then."

"Who?"

"My brothers. They're twins and love pranks."

"Oh really how many siblings do you actually have?"

Ron blushed bright red. "Well, there's Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy and me. And you already know Ginny."

"Wow, that's a lot of Weasleys!"

"Yeah, I know."

"It's good, though. You can never have enough Weasleys."

Ron grinned widely.

"Weasleys rule SUPREME!" Yelled Elisabeth suddenly. Ron became even redder and she smirked. "Let's get the potion. It's in my room." 

They started on their way to her room, up in the highest tower, talking about useless stuff. They were not even halfway there when Elisabeth grabbed Ron by his arm and pulled him with her in an alcove. Ron was about to ask what was wrong when he heard noise coming from the direction they were going in. They both kept very silent as they heard the sweeping footsteps of no one else, but Severus Snape. He walked swiftly past their hidingspot and went down a corner. Elisabeth let go of Ron and stepped back into the Hallway, looking after Snape. 

Ron followed her and rubbed his arm were she'd held him. He watched Elisabeth with a pained expression on his face. "That hurt."

Elisabeth turned back at him and looked worried at his arm. "I held you too tight?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Here let me help." She pushed his hands away and put her own softly over the sore spot. Ron felt a soft, tickling sensation on his skin and the pain just disappeared. 

"Ya know, that is very cool." Said he and examined his arm.

"Yeah, I know. Those were my exact same thoughts when I found out that I could do that," answered Elisabeth smiling.

"So, why did we hide from Snape?" Questioned Ron. "Sure, he's a greasy git, but I don't think that it's contagious."

"I just don't like the way he looks at me."

Ron blinked at her. "Looks at you? Like he looks at his Newt Eyes? Or at his food? You know, that is sexual harassment!"

"Not like that, Ron. I just don't like him. And he knows it. And then he looks at me with that knowing smirk. UGH! Hate him, hate him, hate him" 

"Um sure." Ron glanced oddly at her and then suddenly remembered something.   
  
"Um, Elisabeth. Aren't you supposed to meet professor Lupin now? To correct our essays?"

"Holy Blood! I forgot all about that! Thanks Ron, gotta go now!" She scurried away.  


***  


Elisabeth met Remus in front of Albus' office and they walked down the hall towards the DADA classroom in silence. Elisabeth glanced occasional at her companion. _It is such a shame that he's a werewolf _  
  
"Is there a problem, vampire?" Growled Remus after a moment.  
  
"No. You're just never mind."  
  
He looked at her, frowning. "What?" He asked.  
  
Elisabeth bit her lip as she thought about her next words. Personally she couldn't care less how he took her next statement but she didn't want to make him mad at the moment, since she then would have to correct the essays at another time. She shrugged mentally. _Who cares! If Remus I mean Lupin_._ If Lupin dislikes me so much, then I won't stop myself from giving him the same treatment_._ An eye for an eye!_

"I was just contemplating about how it's such a shame you're a werewolf, that's all."  
  
Remus stopped walking and narrowed his eyes at her, "If you're not careful I might take offence to your comment."  
  
"Take it anyway you wish, pup," answered Elisabeth with the same distaste in her voice.  
  
Remus clenched his teeth. _I've had enough of her already! Why is she so like a vampire? She irritates the hell out of me!_

He took two menacing steps towards her, causing her to back against the wall, while he placed his hand on the right side of her head and leaned in until his face was merely inches from hers. His voice dropped dangerously low as he said. "I can take a lot, but another remark about me being a werewolf or any other name-calling and Albus will have to gather your dust with a broom. Got it?!"   
  
Elisabeth tried to steady her breathing as her ruby red eyes held amber ones for a long moment and tried not to think of how nice he looked with that fire in his eyes. While Remus tried to ignore her vague scent, which didn't smell that bad at all. Both felt it when the atmosphere changed from hostile to something quite different. For a spilt second both eyes broke contact and moved to each other's lips, but the moment was as quick gone as it had come when they heard an eerie voice.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Remus pushed himself away from the wall and looked at who had said that. Sir Nicolas, the Gryffindor ghost, hovered in the Hallway and gave both Remus and Elisabeth a dreamy look. 

"To be young and in love again." He sighed._ " and alive too." _Added he in an afterthought. He smiled eerie. _"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now."_ He hovered away through a wall.

"Lo-lo-lovebirds?" Stuttered Elisabeth horrified.

She looked at Remus and they shared a sneer directed at each other. Remus took quite a few steps away from her to create a distance between them. He sent her a glare.

"Remember. I warned you." He said before he turned and went back the way they had come. Elisabeth watched his back until he rounded the corner, then took a deep breath. She pushed herself away from the wall and rubbed her forehead in a tired manner. _Do I even want to know what just happened? No I don't think so! Although I'm glad that that ghost came, Lupin might be a harder component than I thought. _She rubbed her brow and leaned back against the wall. _Now I really don't know what I'm thinking. Component? Component in what? Really I just don't like the thought of a werewolf being in the same space as I am. Really! And now I'm trying to convince myself. Liz, you're bonkers! Mad bonkers I tell you. _

A sudden thought crossed her mind and she looked up. "Damn now we have to correct those essays on another day." She sighed and slowly walked back to her tower.   


~*~  


Elisabeth and Ron split up when they entered the Great Hall and Ron went to the Gryffindor table, while Elisabeth walked to the Head Table. She smiled cheerfully to everyone and waved excitedly. She wasn't even in the middle of the room when she waved a bit too much and a Bloodsickle fell out of her sleeve to land on the Slytherin table.

"Oops," said she grinning and stalked towards the Slytherin table. She leaned over to grab the Bloodsickle with her right hand, which oddly enough had landed next to Draco Malfoy's plate, and threw the unnoticed contents of a little vial into his pumpkin juice, because her long sleeve blocked anyone from seeing. She grabbed the Bloodsickle and stood right up again, "Sorry about that," said she to Malfoy, "this Bloodsickle is just not happy with the fact that I'm going to suck it."

Blaise Zabini, as well as some other students, choked on his drink and Elisabeth walked away grinning all the way to the head table. "Hello Dumblydore!" Sang she and jumped over the table, making a little flick in the air to show-off, and landing half behind Albus's chair. 

Albus looked amused over his shoulder up at her, "How nice of you to join us tonight. And might I add, so cheerful."

Elisabeth grinned broadly. "Why shouldn't I be? The sun was shinning today, the weather was sweet. Merlin I love my un-life!" She winked at him and leaned on the back of his chair. They talked a bit about stuff and it became relatively calm.

Ron on the other side of the room smiled friendly to his friends, till he saw that Draco picked up his glass. He grabbed his wand and pointed it under the table towards Draco. And just when Draco took a sip, Ron muttered the spell.

There was a loud bang', followed by a "Quack", which silenced the whole crowd and got their attention yet again towards the Slytherin table. The loud bang they had heard had been Draco's goblet, which he had put down rather harshly and still was clutching in his hand. He stared with a shocked face, while he held his other hand in front of his mouth, as if he wanted to keep the words from leaving it. People stared puzzled at him but then, a shudder went through Draco and a loud "QUACK" left his mouth as if it where nothing more than a normal hiccup. And before they knew it, Draco had disappeared.

"What the-" said Blaise and then Pansy squealed as she stared at the clothes, which still lied on Draco's seat. The other students wondered what was going on and tried to see what was going on. Some were starting to stand up but they didn't even have to, as a dazed Draco hopped on the table. A dazed Draco who didn't look like Draco anymore. 

A Hufflepuff squealed, "He's a duck!"

And indeed, Draco, had changed into a duck. He looked more like a yellow rubber bath duck, instead of a real one, with his head which was plainly too big for his body, a long yellow feather which sprung cutely out of the back of his head and a cute wiggling tail. He looked around dazedly with big eyes. 

"Draco has transformed into a duck!"

Remus looked, just like the other teachers, astonished towards the duck, which was standing on the Slytherin table. He blinked and then turned his head to the side to look at Elisabeth. Elisabeth was plainly laughing her head off and held herself up on the back of Albus' chair.

Remus couldn't believe it. _She did that! How dare she!_ It felt to him as if she had done it on purpose, as a jab at him. As if to point out, by doing it under his nose, that he was inferior to her. _How dare she!_ He clenched his fist and stared hatefully at her. Elisabeth, who felt his gaze, turned towards him and blinked at the sight. She saw him squinting at her and she raised her head, so she looked aristocratically down at him.

"You did this!" Growled Remus at her. There was such immense hatred in that voice pulsing angrily that even he himself could not comprehend it. Albus and the other teachers didn't notice as they were watching Draco the Duck, ducking under people's hands and running on high speed over the table towards the back, where he hopped on the ground and chased after the exit.

"Yes I did," answered Elisabeth coolly and looked indifferently at him. "Do you have a problem with it?" She questioned quietly, though by no means it was gentle, but rather harsh and forbidding. 

Remus caught his breath in spite of himself. He couldn't believe it! _How could she!_ He felt a heat starting to soar up from his stomach, the feeling of hate. _How could she do it? How can she make me feel such emotions towards her, while she is not even aware of them Damn her! Damn her!_

Elisabeth saw him bare his teeth and just took a step away from Albus' chair when he jumped off his and pounced on her seething.  


~*~

  
Albus and the other teachers didn't notice anything of what was going on behind them. They had their attention focussed on the Little Duckling, heading for the entrance of the Great Hall, which Quacked' again rather loudly and then with a poof' turned back into the true form of Draco Malfoy. Without clothes. They could enjoy the sight of Draco's naked butt before he ran out of the Great Hall and only then did they notice the loud thud behind them  


~*~

  
Remus had Elisabeth, with his body weight, pinned under him, and clawed with his hands at her, wanting to hurt her as much as possible. _It's her fault! Why does she stir such feelings out of me? How does she provoke such emotion from me? _He wanted her to hurt just as much as he did.

Elisabeth pushed against his chest and aimed her clutched fists at his face, trying to give him as much scars and bruises as he was trying to give her.

"Stop this immediately!" Roared Albus in the distance, but they ignored him. Elisabeth hit Remus' jaw hard enough to let him fall off her, and jumped on him. She straddled his hips with her legs on both sides of his torso and wrapped her hands around his throat. She glared seething down at him and started to push with her thumbs into the hollow of this throat. Pushing his Adam's apple very painfully down.

Remus growled and tried to wrap his hands around her throat, but had to let go when the pain of his throat became too much for him. His eyes saw black spots and his hands fell off her neck. They accidentally brushed over her breasts, when falling down and Elisabeth froze in mid-strangle. This loosened her grip on his throat just enough for Remus to take the chance to slam the sides of his hands painfully into her sides. Elisabeth gasped and the reflex made her pull her arms back in, letting her body fall hard on Remus' firm chest.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Albus. Elisabeth flew through the air and landed with a loud bang on the ground at least 10 meters away from Remus. She looked panting, with one eye open and the other closed from pain, from her spot on the ground up at Albus and rubbed her sore sides. Remus on the other part of the room was leaning on one elbow and rubbed with his other hand over his neck. Remus looked much worse for wear than Elisabeth. His eyes were bruised, his throat had a nice ring of fingerprints around it and his nose looked broken, his jaw looked slightly out of place.

"What were you doing?!" Roared Albus. "This is a school, not an Ogre club! What kind of example are you making for the children!" He waved at the students behind him. "I thought that you would be able to at least RETAIN yourselves from killing each other. But it seems that I was wrong!"

He turned towards Remus. "You disappoint me, Remus. I suggest that you go to your chambers to calm down." Remus nodded obediently and Albus turned to Elisabeth who got to her feet, her right eye swollen and a bit of blood dripping from her, once again, pierced lip. 

"And you... I want you to stay away from Remus. Go to-"

"There is NO WAY in HELL that I'm going to that tower as a punished child! You don't have to worry about your precious Werewolf! I'm going to the Muggle World! Good Bye!!!" She snarled at them and was in a flash gone.

Albus let himself fall tiredly into his chair, as Remus also left the room, and the other teachers and students settled down again. At the Griffindor table a smug looking Dean grinned at Ron and Ron sighed and wrote an IOY.

***

A/N: Quite a long chapter, because I couldn't be so mean to cut the fighting scene in half. *smiles sweetly at Ivy Crane* 

Dani: HERE!!! DAMN STALKER! Saying to put a gun to my head *shakes her head and looks pouting at Jekyll* But you wouldn't do that to me would you? Sorry that I was in Maine! jeez....ba humbug... anyways hope u like it...and I put the tabs in again, dont really get why I still do when I know u dont keep them lol. "It is not our abilities that show who we truly are...it is our choices" ~Albus Dumbledore

***

Ivy Crane: Is this good enough for THE Remus-dance? Sirius, will stay locked in a very cosy cage in my basement for a while, but he'll come And, maybe you'll feel proud to know that you inspired me for writing the fight.

Lyra Dogstar: Yeah, writing that almost made me cry too. Poor Harry and Liz.

The Elfin Child: *nods* I feel bad for him too. I read so much stories about Harry breaking down under the pressure. *Shakes her head* I know that I wouldn't be able to handle it. *stares after you and drags Remus with her towards a secluded corner*

Orangey Snicket: It's great to hear that you like it. ^_^ Really. It's making me so proud of myself! *smirks proudly* The fact that I know quite a lot about vampires is because I researched them when I was younger. Age 11 or so. However, maybe you already know that, just like the way to kill vampires is different from each origin, it also goes for any other fact. I'm actually just mixing the facts from different countries together, since it would take 60 chapters to tell of each and it would be too confusing too. Also, thanks for pointing out the grammar mistakes. Maybe you already know, but I'm from Holland and English isn't my mother-language. I can and need any help I can get to improve.

Remus-Lupin: Wonderful review. Loving the review!!! ^_^

Sokorra Lewis: *rubs her chin* That is actually something I hadn't thought about. Maybe I can do something with that *thinks* Harry's parents ^_^ But I probably wouldn't use it in the way that you think.

Elronda: Why, thank you. My ego keeps on growing by such reviews as yours. ^_~


	15. Anger Management

**Anger Management**

_Elisabeth didn't show up for at least a week. And people expected her to not return at all._

Remus was walking down a hallway, when he heard a loud. Quack'. He quickly flattened himself against a wall in anticipation of what was coming. And indeed, only mere seconds later a small duckling hurried indignant quacking by followed by a group of squealing girls. Remus looked after them with a small smile on his face. It was actually quite funny to see the stuck-up blonde boy turn into a little duck whenever he squeaked. Most girls found it totally adorable and wanted to hold and cuddle Draco, which the boy self found highly humiliating. The guys just found it hilarious and laughed their heads off whenever they saw him. 

Remus wondered briefly when the potion, or at least, that was what he thought had caused Draco's transformations, would stop having effect. It had been one and a half-week ago when Elisabeth had done it. _How long would it go on? _The stupid vampire__

Remus sighed and strutted further to the DADA classroom. He already had corrected half of the essays of the fifth-years, without Elisabeth's help of course, and was determined to start on the other half today. Not something he was looking forward to. As _Vampires are so terribly strong that they can break iron and even diamond.' made him remember the punch she gave him against his jaw. Damn, that had hurt.Oh and let's not forget the: _Vampires have an un-earthly glow about them, after drinking someone's blood. Normally they have a smooth marble like skin, which is very attractive.'_ That student had either been trying to flirt with Elisabeth or getting a higher mark. Naturally, Remus had put a nice, big, red stripe through it, because it was an opinion and not fact. _Although it really was attractive._ Remus screwed up his face at the thought. _Stop thinking like that!__

His nose was suddenly attacked by the faint metallic smell of blood and he followed quickly his nose, afraid that a student had been hurt. But his eyes fell on Elisabeth, when he turned around the corner, who was thoughtfully sucking on a Bloodsickle. Remus wished at that moment that he were that Bloodsickle.

He shook quickly his head and crossed his arms. What are you doing back here? Asked he frowning.

Elisabeth whirled around and looked puzzled at him, before her glance became focused. Well, I missed you so much I couldn't stay away. She walked stalking towards him with a blank mask as a face. Actually, I came back to retrieve what I came for at Hogwarts in the first place. She made a move as if she were about to walk past him, but stopped next to him and looked scrutinizing at his face. I see that you're healed again what a pity.

He glared at her but she merely smirked and started to sing softly a song while walking away, knowing that he could pick it up with his werewolf hearing. 

_The moon goes up I start to sweat Call the doctor call the vet My brain goes numb my blood gets hot All I need is what you got._

She walked calmly around the corner leaving a confused and agitated Remus behind.

~*~

Elisabeth walked gloating towards Dumbledore's office. Still singing the couplet of the song softly to her. _I'm a werewolf baby here I come I'm a werewolf baby here I come._

She stood still in front of the Gargoyle and asked it if it had a doorbell or something. The Gargoyle seemed to frown at her. I am not supposed to let you in. Let he know her. He looked untrusting at her.

Elisabeth blinked. Why not? Did _Dumblydore said that?_

Orders of Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

Elisabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. That figures. She doesn't really like me. I wonder why She glanced at the Gargoyle. You can choose; let me in Dumbledore's office, or I'll just swat you away like the other time.

But the Gargoyle stood his ground and didn't let her in, as orders were orders and he really didn't remember what had happened the last time.

Okay then. Do it the hard way. She already raised a fist when she heard someone cough behind her. Are you going to trash my office again, Elisabeth?

She twirled around and gave Albus a charming smile. Oh hello! Long time no see! Let's catch up inside shall we? I've got loads to tell.

Albus smiled at her. You haven't answered my question.

Elisabeth pouted. No, I'm not gonna trash your office.

Albus turned towards the Gargoyle and told it the password. The Gargoyle was a bit reculant to let her in, but when Albus said that his orders stood above those of McGonagall, it let them in.

They settled down in this office and Elisabeth continued licking her Bloodsickle, as Albus himself took a Lemon Drop. 

Am I right to say that you have done something about your anger?

Elisabeth smiled a lopsided smile. Yeah, I took Anger Management. Muggles are so darn good in what concerns the psyche.

Albus raised surprised his brows. Anger management? In two and a half weeks?

I had a good teacher.

The door went open and Hermione, Ron and Remus came in. 

Professor Dumbledore, Elisa-oh Said Hermione as she noticed Elisabeth. 

Elisabeth smiled friendly at her, while Remus just frowned.

I uh Said Hermione. we She motioned at Ron who waved grinning to Elisabeth. We came to um...

Tell that I was back? Asked Elisabeth.

Hermione blushed and looked at the ground.

Welcome Hermione, Ron. Said Dumbledore and then looked questioning at Remus. 

I also came to inform you of that, as we already saw each other in the hallways. 

Dumbledore looked surprised at both of them. And neither of you is dead? What a charming surprise. 

Remus didn't react as he was staring at Elisabeth. Elisabeth shrugged and softly sang. _I lose control I just can't stop You look so good like a big pork chop Ripped my pants ripped my shirt I'm gonna eat your mother for desert._

Remus left eye twitched. 

Elisabeth studied thoughtlessly her Bloodsickle.

Albus glanced at both of them.

Ron blinked.

And Hermione decided to leave the room, as the tension was sharp enough to kill. She tried to pull Ron along with her, but the boy wanted to stay, just in case, and swapped her hand away. She stormed angry away.

Elisabeth continued her sardonic song. _I can smell your blood I can hear you breathe I'm gonna eat your heart right off your sleeve Eat you cooked eat you rawI'm gonna rip you up like a big chain saw._

Shut the hell up. Ordered Remus finally. 

Or what you'll ravish me? Asked Elisabeth with a low seductive voice, while staring challenging at him.

What the hell is wrong with you, Elisabeth? Asked Ron confused. You're irritating Remus on purpose?

He starts. I just finish it. Said she with her normal voice.

You're singing sardonic songs and make sexual comments. That is finishing it?

According to Dr. Buddy Rydell, it is.

Who is Buddy Rydell?

My Anger Management trainer. He's ugly as hell, but has great methods.

Like this?

Well, the song was totally my idea. She glanced at Remus. But it's working.

I see that that course made you more sadistic too. Said Albus.

Rule one on Anger Management: Don't act on anger with muscle but with words. That way, you can't be sued and you feel a lot better in the end.

Learned more good' rules? Asked Remus sarcastic.

Sarcasm is anger's ugly cousin. Quoted Elisabeth and smirked. 

Remus took a few threatening steps towards her. 

Can't either of you keep your temper in check? Asked Albus tiredly.

Temper's the one thing you can't get rid of, by losing it. Quoted Elisabeth and then raised smiling her hands, in a sign of conduction. I stop with the damn quoting. It's not only irritating you, but also me. 

She turned towards Albus. Did you heard?

Heard what?

Voldie has attacked in Germany. Killed the Nectrubots living there and 172 Muggles to boot.

Shouted Ron, he and the others looked incredulous at her. wanted they to know.

Elisabeth looked on her watch. About 70 minutes ago. I met a fleeing Nectrubot on my way here.

This is serious. Said Albus and leaned back in his chair. 

Did you even think it was not?

Shut up, vampire! Growled Remus. Or do you want me to gag your foul mouth!

So you can have your wicked way with me? No.

Then shut up.

So you DO want to have your wicked way with me.

SHUT UP!!!!

Said Elisabeth and turned her back on Remus. Albus, can you be so kind to lent me that sinclubair of yours. She pointed at an instrument on one of the shelves. I need it to find my pyramid-box.

Ron frowned when he heard the unknown words Sinclubair and pyramid-box, as he had never heard of those.

Albus nodded and uttered a word to make the sinclubair come down. so you hid a pyramid-box at Hogwarts? Asked he curious.

Elisabeth shrugged. Of course, what else would I have done with it? Keeping it with me would have been to dangerous, but now I can use it.

Albus frowned and Remus shared a glance with Ron, both didn't know anything about this pyramid-box'. 

For Voldemort? Was Albus' question and she nodded gravely. For him, yes.

That's my problem to find out. I'll be gone by dawn if I have my way, so you- She looked heatedly at Remus. -can sleep save and soundly again, knowing that the terrible vamp-bitch' isn't around anymore.

Remus was about to bit at her that its was Full Moon that night anyway, when she turned towards Ron. I'll miss you Ron. Say goodbye to Harry and the rest for me.

And once again she left Albus office, leaving a defeating silence behind her. 

Ron and Remus looked for a moment uncomfortably at each other then at Dumbledore and mumbled at the same moment an apology, before they hurried out his office.

Albus Dumbledore shook his head and stared tiredly towards his door, that had gone through much more than it could handle. What I don't understand is why the truth is so difficult to behold when it's right in front of our faces. Ah well, like they say: some people can be so blind', murmured thoughtfully to himself.

~*~

**A/N:** Some reviewers already know this, but you can IM (V G Jekyll) or E-mail me (vampirejekyll@hotmail.com). Questions about Moons' are to be answered with yes' or no' only. ^_^ Makes it more fun.

~*~

**Ivy Crane:** *watches THE Remus dance* Nice well, my dearest Stalker, now you see what Remus does *crosses her arms and frowns* My guess is they are both in *Dani pops up and shouts: River in Egypt!!!'* Huh? *looks at Dani and pushes her away* Yeah right, they're in denial.

**Lyra Dogstar: **Thanks for telling me the grammar mistakes. It really helps with making the fic better. Oh, I love it too when I update... cause then I always know I can expect one of your reviews! *Dani stares scowling at Jekyll. Sucking up, are you?'* Who me? *smiles innocently and Dani stalks angry away* Oops. Now I have to suck up with her too -_-

**Kagome-leostargirl:** Yes, Sirius will come soon. ^_~ Happy my second stalker?

**KeeperOfTheMoon:** I love it too!

**Elfmoon87(Eizoku?):** Oh yes, I agree. Draco the Ducky and the fight did really turn out great! *smirks proudly and ignores Dani who makes a rude gesture at her* She's just jealous. *Dani: Am not!'* Sure you are

**Astrid:** I already e-mailed you that my Elisabeth Bathory is inspirited by the real Countess Bathory, so that leaves very little for me to say here.

**Sokorra Lewis:** Remus is really OOC, isn't he? *frowns* I get to hear that quite a lot. The only thing I can say about it, is that people who are in *Dani shouts again: The Nile!* Yes, in denial can act quite odd. And I'm particularly proud of Draco the Duck, don't forget! I have copyright on him! I actually like Draco too, but torturing characters you like is still very mucho fun! 

**The Elfin Child(Captain Oblivious?):** is it me or are people changing their names?*laughs* The fight WAS fun, indeed. I thought it was rather short, but Dani didn't *shrugs*

**Chuckler:** Interesting and refreshing? Wow, haven't heard that yet. ^_^ Thank you very nice of you to say.

**WingedUnicorn123:** Quack indeed. I came up with it while watching an anime Princess Tutu', a very cute anime. *sighs dreamy* LOL indeed!

**DragonRider258: Hello Rider-Chan!!! *smiles cutely* I love you I love ya review and Bowen loves ya too! Anyway, the cute lil' pirate is all yours! *sends him by mail***

**Padfoot4eva: Here, here, here! ^_^**

**Emma Lupin:** Well, here is more. And there is going to lots more, so I'll wont stop writing yet.

**Flame Rhiannon:** It IS cute, I dun think you're a mental patient, although I think you would feel at home at St. Mungo's. By the way, I heard there's a room free next to mine It suck for you that you have to double your year. As you probably know, I am now in my last year and I have lots of homework to do and LEARN, leaving VERY little time to write on me fics. But I'm doing my best to keep YOU happy! *smiles brilliantly* And puleeze, don't threaten my Beta-reader aka wife. -_-

**LeoDiabla:** The only other love/hate stories I know are slashy ones of Draco/Harry, and I dun think that it's your kind of ship. *shrugs* I know a lot of those, and most are very good, focussing more on the hate/love relationship instead of the sex. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. 

**Chineselaguer:** ONE word: sue me! *sticks her tongue out* Hah, motivating me for my own good, my ass! ^_^ You're just using that as an excuse to wine.

Phoenix Firefly: cute name, I am really happy that everyone likes Elisabeth. People tend to dislike most Original Characters and see them as bloody Mary-Sue's. But apperantly Elisabeth not, I'm glad.

**Squirrel Maiden of Green: **hah, my work is done here! Another human corrupted by vampirism!

**padfoot n' moony:** Sirius will come in um 2 or 3 chapters. And Remus and Elisabeth will-well, you can read that in the next chapters! ^_~

**dark star11:** oh Underworld! Yeah, haven't seen that movie yet. Some time ago, a reader told me about a film in which also a vampire and a werewolf fall in love, guess that's this movie right?

**Marauder3Moony:** ^_~ It Rocks your Socks off? Or just' rocks?


	16. Hunt for Mate

Hunt for Mate

That night, a bit later than usually, Remus Lupin walked calmly outside, with his (manual)goblet of Wolfsbane firmly in his hand. He glanced shortly at it and remembered that he should take it now, before the wolf took over, but the wolf already was assimilating his senses and he pondered lushly why he actually should care. He gave the goblet another uninterested glance and then let it drop thoughtlessly onto the ground. It landed on its side and the liquid gushed out of it, to be absorbed by the greedy ground. Remus didn't even give it a second glance as he already was walking towards the forest. No Shrieking Shack for him tonight the wolf wanted to run in the forest. 

_Why do I want to? Wondered the human part of Remus curiously. _

The wolf answered him with a fierce passion. _To hunt on Mate!'_

Remus stopped his walking abruptly. "Mate?" asked Remus to himself as he stared uncertainly into the forest. The wolf didn't answer as the transformation already took him over. It was just as bad as any other and he felt with agony how his bones turned and twisted till they were in the place they were supposed to be. Remus doubled over in pain, his palms flat on the ground. He let out a howl of pain as he arched his back and could feel his face changing, his body shrinking. His robes were ripped by now and fur covered his whole being quickly. His hands were turning into paws as well as his feet and he felt the nails grow sharper. He let out one final howl so terribly heartbreaking, with something within it that was beyond pain, or suffering or hurt or anything else before collapsing in wolf form on the ground. 

The large, dark wolf slowly got up after a few moments, raising its head up at the night sky to watch the silver shining moon hanging full in the sky. It seemed so close and big he almost believed he could reach out and touch it. The wolf stared up mesmerized for a long moment, but then took a deep whiff and found the scent he was after. He let out a long howl and soon after that, his dark shadow found its way through the forest.

~*~

A small silver wolf, deep in the heart of the forest, felt shivers going through her whole body when she heard the mournfully cry. Her ears fell flat as she recognized the thick pain in it.

_There is another wolf in these woods! And not just a wolf it's the Werewolf!_

Her eyes quickly looked up to meet bright white steaks of moonlight and she closed them full of regret her eyes. _It's the full moon. How could I have forgotten that?_ She danced nervously for a few steps to the side as she thought of her options. The decision of going into the woods had been an idiotic one and it left her now with only one option: _RUN! _

Her instincts immediately took over and her legs started to move on their own account. Ducking under low branches and jumping over rotten twigs on the ground. She tried to get as much space between her and the Werewolf. But it was useless, and she knew that as she heard the long call ringing through the forest. He had smelled her!

~ *~ 

The Werewolf forced his massive body through the forest, breaking offensive branches out of his path and trampling the small plants under its paws. He could sense it; it was near! There was an unmistakable odor of blood and an extensive amount of fear drifting through the air. It gripped his throat and threatened to choke him. His mate, whoever she was, was here. His senses were caught in a whirlpool of emotions as he ran after the armouring scent. _She was near. Catch her. Get her. Take her. There's no escape for you now!_

_~*~ _

She immediately sensed his presence behind her and urged her legs to run faster. _Mustn't let him catch me! He'll kill me! _

However, it was useless as his massive body seemed to have more spirit then her, and thus faster. Maybe his instinct to kill her was more powerful than her will of self-preservation. Either way, she could already hear his low throated panting and tried to burst away in a speed of adrenaline. Her tongue was dangling uselessly out her mouth and she was maybe even panting harder than the Werewolf. A low growl and a quickening in speed after her and her eyes widened with fear. 

_Oh Merlin! I have no where to wait! Transform! Dammit why didn't I think of that sooner? With that thought in her head, momentarily forgotting about the threat behind her, she slowed down. But being just a bit slower, was enough for the Werewolf to catch up with her and slam his great body against her side. She felt how her legs lost contact with the ground and how she flew a bit through the air to land painfully on her side. _

The Werewolf stood immediately over her, his paws on each side of her. She turned on her back, the universal sign of docility, and bared her neck. She hoped that it would calm him, making him believe that he was superior and forget about wanting to kill her. _But that is probably a futile thought. _

She closed her eyes, not brave enough to look death in its eyes, and listened to his ragged breathing. She felt the weight of his form and his hot breath on her nose. _Bye cruel world. Was her last though as she waited._

Silence and no movement.

_When nothing had happened after a long moment, she finally dared to open her eyes and stared up into his dark amber ones. They still looked like when he were in human form, although there was bloodlust in them. When he still didn't move, but instead hungrily stared down at her, she made a desperate attempt to escape. She changed back into her human form, with the thought in mind to change from that into her bat form, but stopped when she heard him growl and before she understood what was going on, he also transformed. As she saw the hair slowly make way for smooth pale flesh, she realized startled that she had been wrong. __It wasn't bloodlust in his eyes but lust. Pure lust._

_~*~_

He transformed back to his human form and stared hungrily down at her. "Caught you," whispered he with a husky voice beside her ear, his warm breath fanning against Elisabeth's earlobe and causing her to shudder. 

She suddenly felt a hot wetness against her cheek _Is he licking my cheek?!' _wondered Elisabeth startled. _No good! Get away! Escape!_

His larger body pinned her down as she cursed and struggled under him, growling madly under her breath. Remus closed his eyes as he felt the slender body writhe under him, making their bodies rub madly together in burning friction of cloth and flesh. His mouth parted slightly at the arousing feeling, leaning his head back as he breathed deeply through his nose smelling her personal scent. He became aware of the defiant angry growl coming from her and titled his head back down to look at the vampire who glared with angry red eyes up at him. His eyebrows turned down as he frowned, then without warning he grabbed both of Elisabeth's arms and forced them over her head, leaning down to growl in a very threatening matter right in her face. Elisabeth's eyes widened looking up at Remus in shock. Desperate she said his name for the first time. "R-remus?" 

Remus stopped his growl at once and blinked his amber colored eyes. _What am I doing?! He let go of her wrists and sat back on her stomach watching as Elisabeth eyed him in an untrustworthy fashion while rubbing the red marks on her wrists._

"What in the NINE HELLS do you think you're doing!?" demanded she to know. Remus chose to ignore her words and instead gazed down at her form. He took note of the fact that she was fully dressed while he was as naked as when born. _Not very fairis it?_

His hand hovered for a moment above her collarbone, where the black cloth was tightly stuck onto her body. Elisabeth gulped nervously as she saw his look and watched his hand with trepidation. "You're not going to do what I think you are," mumbled she, fear and at the same time excitement sounding in her voice. 

He did it. 

With a few strong pulls, her clothing laid scattered across the place they were lying. Remus smirked and leaned forward, so their bare bodies touched each other fully, and Elisabeth gasped for air. "Gotcha," said he and pressed his lips against her neck.

Elisabeth didn't know what to do. She and Remus in the forest under the full moon _Hey? How can it actually be that he transformed into his human form while there's still the full moon? And why didn't he kill me? He clearly wants me just like I want him do I? Damn, I learn something new everyday. But it's not supposed to be! Don't our species detest each other? _

Remus continued to press his lips against her neck, suckling softly every so often, and she left that particularly train of thought over enjoying the sensation. "Remus, are—" But before she could finish her sentence, Remus closed his mouth over hers. When she gasped, Remus wasted no time and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Elisabeth couldn't help it, she moaned. Remus pulled away and smirked at her. 

Remus leaned forward so that his forehead touched Elisabeth's shoulder and sat there silently for a moment. "I I want you," he admitted slowly, pulling back to look at her. "I want you," he repeated, as if stunned by his own announcement. And then he repeated it again, more firmly, "I want you," before growling and kissing her again. As their kisses became shorter, more frantic, the repeated mumbling of "want you" chorused between them. 

Remus continued to kiss his way down her neck to her breasts. The feel of her body beneath his was intoxicating. Her eyes fluttered close as he licked and nibbled the rest of the way down. 

Elisabeth was for the first time ever at a loss for words. How could a vampire's worse enemy bring such great pleasure? Whatever it was she could care less as the feelings engulfed her. She felt him use that tongue with such ravishment, that had once before been only giving harsh words, lick at her so exquisitely that she didn't know what to do with herself but moan and spread herself wider. When Remus went to take a breath and blow on her, she quickly grabbed his face and brought him up for a passionate kiss, that only true lovers would share.

When the kiss finally broke, amber eyes met red and held for what felt like an eternity. The full moon still illuminating the area where they lay. Remus bent down and gave her a quick kiss before speaking.

What is happening to us?

I dunno, but things that feel this good can't be wrong, can they? Remus smiled in his own way in answering and kissed her again with renewed vigor.

Elizabeth then started to stroke him teasingly, which caused Remus to growl playfully and nip at her neck. She quickly changed her pace to a hard pumping, which caused Remus to give out a moan that sounded like a howl from the werewolf within him. She licked her other palm and brought it down to rub him again and brought her left hand back up to his face. She then guided him in with her right hand still slightly stroking. They locked eyes again and Remus' face was one of pure pleasure as he slowly slid into her. He slowly started to rock against her, while she clung to him and repeatedly kissed his ears, his neck, anything within reach. 

Remus was trying to keep a slow, steady pace to make it last longer, but the werewolf inside him was screaming for more and Elizabeth's moans of pleasure were only causing him to go faster.

O Remus pleaded Elizabeth and who was Remus to argue. So he complied and took hold of her hips and lifted her slightly off the ground and continued to go in deeper and harder, while getting off on just her moans alone. He looked down at her face in complete rapture.

You're so beautiful can I keep you Remus shuddered as he let out his final moan after he hearing her scream out his name as she hit her climax, which he quickly followed. In that moment, both threw their heads in their necks, as waves of pleasure washed over them and they glanced at the eerie white moon above them. That short moment was just long enough to create an everlasting memory. A memory that would haunt both for the rest of their existence. 

~*~  
Jekyll: *claps for Dani's written 'sex scene'* Very nice m'dear. ^_^

**~*~ **

**smalldiver: Thanks.**

**Sokorra Lewis: Yep, that was the first step in the process and from that, they jump directly to the last step, as you could read in this chapter. *smirks* **

**Dylan Black: *bows* I know about the mistakes, Dani can't really beta-read anymore, so maybe I'll have to search for a new BETA. And I try to be faster with the updates. *Dani jumps angry on Jekyll and hits her on her head* AND WHAT'S THIS!?!?!?!?!!?!? I CAN TOO! Look! *points up at the chapter and growls loudly* Ehm... er. *Jekyll laughs goofy and spends the rest of her day on apologising to Dani***

**Sannabelle: yer probably a sadist, yeah. *grins broadly* Funny that you found that part funny, cause I was pondering a lot about changing that into normal' sentences.**

**Mixer: me too, that's why I used them.**

**Eizoku: It is a real song, unfortunately I can't remember from who, but if you take one of the sentences and search for it on yahoo, you'll probably find it. **

**ANNE( v )79: ^_^**

**WingedUnicorn123: heh heh, Liz IS funny, even I have to admit that, but wait I MADE her so that makes me funny too! *jumps up and down in joy* Oh joy, oh joy, oh happy me! I am funny!**

**SiriusSara: Black will arrive in about 2 chapters. The pyramid box is a box in the shape of a pyramid, duh! *laughs* Sorry, cant reveal that cause I have no clue either yet! Um *blushes* I haven't seen Anger Management' I only stole some quotes. ^_^**

**mione1: That's the same as asking me why we are here; hell if I know! *shrugs***


	17. Run Away

**Run away  
**

Elisabeth woke up before the sun even had the chance to shine down upon her. She blinked sleepily and wondered briefly why she saw so much green. She closed her eyes again and raised her hands above her head to stretch a bit when she felt a cold breeze touch her body: her naked body. 

Her eyes immediately shot open and she looked down. She was indeed naked as the only thing draped over her was an arm. She slowly turned her head to face the one the arm belonged to and gasped. Never could she have thought that the face she was looking at could look so beautiful. Without the usual scowl directed towards her. Without the sorrow she saw when he didn't know she was watching him. He even had a faint smile on his face.

Elisabeth wished, smiling lazily, that she could lay there forever and just stare at him. But she suddenly shot up into a sitting position, as she realized something, and Remus' arm fell at his side. She stared down at him torn inside. 

_Remus hadn't been himself last night. It was the wolf that took her not him._

She slipped away carefully from his warm body and spotted her cape on the ground. It seemed to be the only thing that had escaped from being torn to shreds. She walked over to it and picked it up, meanwhile reminding herself that she shouldn't look back to that god-like being laying sprawled out on a blanked of green just waiting for her to join him again.

She shook her head and threw the cape over herself. One deep breath to clear her mind again and then the fear came. 

When he woke up would he kill her? If he remembered, would he stare at her with such contempt that it would break her heart? Would he be disgusted by the thought that he had touched her body? Loathe her? Despise her? 

I've got to get out of here, whispered she to the air in front of her and without a second thought, she started to run away.

_You run away from your troubles, you always do,' _said Lucifer's haunting voice as every step took her further away from the man that had stole her heart. Yeah, stole her heart, she could admit it to the silence of the morning, but would never be able to tell it to the man in person.

_'Its time to turn around and face your problems. They will keep existing, if you don't do something about it. Elisabeth, listen to me if we don't do something about it, then who will?'_

And then he had gone to face his problem' and died. _I don't want to die yet, _thought Elisabeth and fastened her step till she was in a full sprint again.   
  
Please forgive me whispered she, not knowing to whom she addressed it. She sprinted towards the castle, preferring to stay with her feet on the ground over flying for the sake of not thinking. Now she had to focus on dodging trees and not tripping over roots, while if she flew, she would be haunted by thoughts of which she didn't want to think of right now.

~*~

Remus Lupin was aware of the fact that a small stick was poking into his back. What he didn't know was the fact _why_ this particular stick was poking his back. He opened an eye groggily and then the other. 

The forest? What was he doing in the forest? He sat up and pulled a pained expression as the stick scratched over the flesh of his back. But it was not only his lower back that hurt; he also felt a throbbing pain on each of his shoulders. Remus touched a shoulder carefully and then stared incredulously at his hand. It was covered with partly dried blood: his own blood.

How could he have been able to claw himself on the shoulders? Did he perhaps fight with another animal?

He stood up and glanced around disoriented. No clothes. He rubbed a hand over his forehead absentmindedly and then froze in shock. That smell! Over the smell of his own blood he could smell something different. Whose scent was that? It was oddly familiar. _Who? Wait! It couldn't be? Could it please don't let it be true_

Remus had to lean against a tree to keep on his feet as he tried to comprehend what he just realized. asked he incredulously to the thin air.

He got no answers from the wind but didn't even need them, as he knew it was true. The scent triggered him into remembering a vague memory of a slender body, crushed under his. 

Merlin, did I did I rape her? wondered he afraid, as he stared wide eyed into the distance.

A hand landed in shock on his stomach and he absentmindedly traced with a finger over his scar. It was twisted and ugly, running in a semi-circle on the right side of his torso, in the front and back, near his waist. _What had she thought of the scar that marked him a werewolf? Had she despised it? Hated it? What am I thinking! For all I know she can be lying somewhere around here ripped to pieces by my hands._

Or should he say by my claws'?****

**_ I can smell your blood I can hear you breathe I'm gonna eat your heart right off your sleeve Eat you cooked eat you rawI'm gonna rip you up like a big chain saw._******

Remus closed his eyes and took a few steady breaths to calm himself, then opened his eyes again and looked around the place. His eyes met some shredded clothes but there didn't seem to be blood or anything else that he had feared there would be. He slowly advanced to some piece of cloth and kneeled down besides it. He let one finger glide over the material, feeling that the soft texture could be none other than leather. As he took his hand back and was about to stand up again, he noticed something laying half under it. He gulped as he thought about the various things it could be and he reached fearfully out for it. However, when he held it in his hand, he couldn't do anything else than stare at it.

It was a blood-flavored popsicle. 

Remus stood up with it still in his hand and decided to head back for Hogwarts. Staying here wouldn't help him, as there didn't seem to be any answers here. Next to that he couldn't really recall what had happened. Could he have been under some sort of influence when he did what he thought he had done? No, probably not. He was attracted to her; he had slowly realized that when he was gone. So no jinx or potion. _Wait a minute! Potion? The Wolfsbane Potion! _

He remembered not taking it last night, after that it became fuzzy. Why hadn't he taken the bloody potion? He always obediently had, why hadn't he done so that night?

**The advantage of the wolvesbane potion is that it leaves the drinker in control during the transformation. The werewolf's body changes, but his mind remains human. **

Had _the wolf_ already taken him over when he hadn't transformed yet? Could it be that the wolf had influenced him? Had wanted to mate' with Elisabeth? But how could that be? She was a vampire!

Remus stepped on a sharp stone that cut his bare foot and jumped to the side to avoid it from going further. He had been so deep in thoughts that he hadn't even realized he had reached the edge of the forest. And now he was in a major debate with himself. After all, how could he reach his rooms unseen while the students were roaming the corridors not to mention the fact that he still was as naked as the day he was born. His eyes were unconsciously drawn towards a small cottage not far away. _Hagrid's house! _

He quickly snuck to the little house and went in. Silence greeted him. Remus walked to what was Hagrid's wardrobe. As he took a look in it he pulled a face and wondered if he would be better going butt-naked instead of in one of the oversized cloaks of Hagrid's from which you never knew what they were made of. He took one of the cloaks and went as fast as he could to his rooms. There he put on his own clothes and went to Albus' office. The door opened before he had even reached it and he walked steadily past the surprised headmaster, all the while keeping his gaze away from meeting the man's eyes. When Remus came into the Headmaster's office, his eyes were immediately drawn to a harmlessly lying cup on the table. 

The cup that had held his Wolfsbane. He let himself drop in the chair and buried his head in his hands. I- he sighed and shook his head, I don't know how it could have happened. His voice broke and the elderly man stared worriedly at him, but Remus didn't notice. 

I take that it has to do with our favorite vampire? asked Albus and saw an un-volunteering shudder racking through the slender man. 

"How? Remus asked, wanting to know how Albus knew.

She has left again, leaving my Sinclubair unused in her rooms. What has happened?

Remus raised his head slowly and looked with such sad eyes at the Headmaster. I think I raped Elisabeth.

Albus frowned slightly as he let that thought sink in and then shook his head. He gave Remus a smile that was meant to be comforting, but had not quite that effect. Remus looked back down again. If you had, Remus, then you wouldn't be alive anymore, told Albus. He sounded reasonable and quite logical. I think this went both ways.

Remus raised his head in surprise. then why did she run away then? the werewolf wondered confused.

Albus game him a sad smile. That's the same thing she did 67 years ago, he sighed sorrowfully. Right after I confessed my love for her

~*~

**A/N: ** I actually wanted Elisabeth to find Padfoot's flying motorbike, I adore Siri's motorbike (Hell, I would MARRY his motorbike if it was legal), but I thought it didn't really fit in the story. ::weeps:: 


	18. Midnight Meeting

Midnight Meeting

A lone woman was making her way through the silent streets of London at night. Clearly she didn't like the silent part and sung softly to chase the silence away, not caring if anyone with bad intentions heard her.

"And I would run away I would run away yeah yeah I would run away I would run away with you cause I, yeah I am falling in love with you I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you"  
  
The singing stopped as she noticed she was being watched. A smile crept on her pale face and a sharp fang shone in the light of a streetlamp. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," whispered she with a husky voice to the empty-looking alleyway. 

Nothing moved. 

The smile turned into a smirk as she slowly strolled through alley while checking all the shadows for its inhabitants. "Oh come on, I'm not gonna bite hard." 

Her eyes fell on a shadow that had moved and she was in one second crouched in front of it. "Gotcha!"

From the shadows jumped a large dog with black shabby hair that reminded her vaguely of a Grim. The dog bared its teeth at her, growling from deep within its throat and Elisabeth stood up surprised while staring at the animal.

"You're a dog?" Elisabeth asked the animal that stopped growling. "Odd, I thought you were human. No worries there I don't particularly care for animal blood." 

The dog immediately lost its threatening stance and Elisabeth blinked at that. Elisabeth and the dog stared for a very long moment at each other and then Elisabeth raised a brow suspiciously. The dog immediately started to waggle its tail and sniff the ground as any other dog would do and Elisabeth snorted.

"Alright, cut the crap," Elisabeth commanded, having totally lost her cheery mood and having traded it for a serious one. She crossed her arms. "If you're a dog, then I'm a human. Reveal yourself!" 

The dog sat down and turned its head a bit to the side as if wondering what the stupid creature in front of him wanted. It started to scratch behind its ears. 

Elisabeth's right eye started to twitch and she leant over to the dog. "If you don't show your true nature I'll just have to take you for a short visit to the vet," said she cruelly and snapped with her fingers as if she held scissors. "Snap, snap."

The dog stood up and took a step back, the fear clearly showing in its bright blue eyes.

"NOW!!!" yelled Elisabeth and the dog's ears fell flat on its head. It started to change.

Within moments, a roguishly looking man stood crouched down on the place where the dog had been. His black hair hung in dirty locks around his face and a rough beard was covering part of his face. His clothes were clean but too small on him. Probably just stolen from some clothesline. But even in his current state, he seemed awfully familiar to her. Hadn't she met him somewhere?

The man crossed his arms and looked with narrowed eyes at her, a stance that was meant to be threatening, but lost its effect as a lock of hair fell in front of his eyes and he had to blow it away. 

Elisabeth smiled at the man who scowled at her. "So I was right there is a human here."

"If you think I'm going to let you drink my blood, you're sadly mistaken." 

She grinned at him and copied his stance. "Who says you're blood is good enough for me?"

The man tried to comprehend what kind of game she was playing with him, when she smiled at him. "Did you know that your Animagi looks like a Grim? I swear, I thought Death had finally come to take me away. Hmm I think you can pull some great jokes with that."

To Sirius' mind, people who like jokes can't possible be bad, and he lost a bit of his defense.

"Say, can I ask you something?" he asked.

She blinked. "Um sure."

"How did you know?"

She blinked again, and then shrugged nonchalantly. "Your eyes are a dead giveaway."

Sirius frowned at that answer. "What do you mean with that?" he asked, and took startled a step away as she suddenly raised a finger to point with at him. 

"Hey! That's two questions!" Elisabeth crossed her arms again. "The only dogs with blue eyes are huskies and you're clearly not one."

"Not even a bastard?" Sirius wondered sadly.

"Not even that."

"Damn."

"Indeed." 

Sirius started to loosen up to her. She hadn't done anything yet and didn't seem to recognize him. "Who are you?"

"The question is: who are you?"

"Er?"

"Oh never mind, I'm Elisabeth Bathory, everyone's favorite vampire, you?"

"I'm Christian Muller."

Elisabeth blinked at him. "Muller? Christian Muller?" she suddenly squealed and started to jump exaggerated up and down in front of him. "What a coincidence! We went to high school together! Remember prom night?"

Sirius looked uncomfortably at her jumping form. "Um I think you're holding me for the wrong guy."

Elisabeth's cheery attitude disappeared in an eyelash. "No lad. I think you're confused about who YOU actually are. I DO read newspapers from time to time." She grinned. "_Sirius Black still on the run'_," quoted she and frowned. "What are you doing here in London?"

"It's the best place to be to find out about what's going on in the wizarding world."

"The worst place too since you can be caught here," lectured she.

"I know, but I prefer to know what's going on then being clueless."

"I can understand that."

They were silent for a bit and Sirius looked the vampire over, noticing the blue Muggle jeans and a black jacket that reached her kneecaps. When his gaze finally fell on her face, he saw her grin toothily at him. "Are you done?" asked she and fortunately for Sirius, his blush couldn't be seen through his beard.

"I was just wondering what a vampire like you is doing here," he tried to defend himself with.

Elisabeth couldn't help chuckling. "That sounds like a pick-up line."

He blushed more.

"I come from Hogwarts where I've taught for a short while. I'm not needed there anymore since they now have someone to teach instead."

"Hogwarts?!" asked Sirius incredulous.

"Yep, I can tell you about it, though not here. Just lead me to your lair and I tell you all I know well, a lot of what I know."

"Sounds good to me," Sirius agreed. He led her through various alleyways, making sure they were empty before entering, and after a long while they were in front of a church. He grinned as she stared incredulous at him. "You live in a church?"

"Nah, my place is behind it. Should we walk around or can you go through?" 

"Churches mean nothing to vampires."

"Okay," Sirius went in first and Elisabeth strolled after him. The church appeared to be empty and they had no trouble with going through it. Sirius opened a door in the far front of it which showed a small aisle. After they had walked down the aisle, Sirius went through a door that opened to a small yard. On the other side of the yard was the supposed-to-be-murderer's place: an abandoned house.

Inside they let themselves drop on a couch that seemed to be in good shape. 

"Nice place you got here" Elisabeth commented light-heartedly, leaving it up to her companion to take it as sarcasm or honest truth.

Sirius grinned and winked at her. "It was the cheapest I could find."

"You're not paying for this, are you?" asked she incredulous and glared at the man as he started to laugh.

"Hell no! Pay for something like this? Why would I do that?"

Elisabeth shrugged. "Maybe you're mad?"

"I think I'm saner than you, so kettle pot black"

Elisabeth couldn't help it and laughed along with him. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Everything! How was it at Hogwarts? Have you met my godson, Harry? Is he alright?"

"Well, I went to Hogwarts to retrieve something I had hidden there and"

~*~

A/N: Oh dear, it lately went a bit... um difficult... with the answering of reviews, sorry.

~*~

**SiriusSara:** [bows] I'm glad I keep it interesting, though I must admit that I'm not sure if I can keep up the good work'. His to the fact that I'm in my mind already busy in an sequel and well [smirks goofy] I kinda have problems remembering what I exactly wanted to use to fill certain things up. And thanks to this-and the fact that I am working on several other fics-makes it hard for me to update as fast as I should. -_- 

**Squirrel Maiden of Green:** [blinks till one eye falls out and chases after the eye to pop it back in its socket] Um I beg your pardon but did I insult you by writing my last chapter? Did it scare you into not reading this fic anymore? If so I'm sorry to hear it. It was an essential part of the story and Dani and I already tried as much as we could to keep it decent. Rust me when I say together we can make it MUCH worse. [winks to her wife who is busy with editing the chapter] 

**Dragonrider258:** Thanks my 16th wife? Sorry, can't really remember what number you are. [smiles charmingly] Bloodsickles are indeed the greatest invention ever. About the mistakes, Dani tries to fix my very bad grammar up as good as she can, but can't help forgetting some. [shrugs] E-mail me a bit, my love, I hate not being able to talk through Aim with you anymore. 

**ANNE( v )79:** I can't help taking so much time between the updates [lopsided smile] try to life with it just like Dani-dear has to. I believe I already told you about what happens if the Werewolf drinks or bites the vampire' in an e-mail, right?

**Ivy Crane:** Nice guesses dear, though I can't really say if you're close, like I said: it's complicated. ^_^

**Rogue Missfit Marauder Jedi:** one of the most interesting names I've seen on ff.net! And please, don't hunt me down it might be dangerous for you [points at Dani and several other wives that are holding all kinds of weapons and smile friendly] I would hate to lose another reviewer ^_~

**Lyra Dogstar:** Er [looks uncomfortable around] I sorta had forgotten about it being rated PG-13. [blushes deeply] Forgive me? [puppy-dog eyes]

**Caytebelle:** thanks for the beta-offer but it seems that Dani can still do it. Very nice though. [broad smile]

**Teehee:** well it isn't now', but it's updated. Fair enough? 

**NightygaL:** [blinks and stares till Dani comes to drag her away]

**Flame Rhiannon:** Ah, Flame, my favorite psycho! ^_^ They aren't together' in the way of the word maybe in another way though. I haven't seen you in that room next to mine in St. Mungo's and since I've been send away some time ago, I don't know if you're there or not. [smirks] And don't excuse for longs reviews, cause I LOVE them, especially if they are yours. [Dani drags Jekyll away to tie her up in her kinky basement and have her wicked way with world's favorite vampire] ^_~

**Titou Moony:-p:** Great that you like it, so do I. ^_^

**Of Chocolate and Wormwood:** Nice name too! Good to hear that you find the fic cool' and you really think they are well portrayed'? [blushes] Those are things that I live for to hear, thank you.


	19. Grey Eyes

**Grey Eyes**

Remus Lupin, resident werewolf at Hogwarts, stared speechlessly at Hogwarts' Headmaster. _I didn't know that they had... they were... I heard that they were friends, but... they were more than friends? I can't believe this!_

He gulped and waited for Albus to tell him more. The headmaster, though, was thinking of where to start explaining and offered him absentmindedly a lemon drop. Remus kindly refused and stared curiously at him.

"I was young when I met Elisabeth here in Hogsmeade. She was actually living in the Shrieking Shack. It was in better shape than it now is. We met each other, talked and became friends."

_Could Dumbledore be even more briefly? _Remus wondered while pulling a face.

"Later my feelings for her changed, but she kindly told me that I had no chance with her. I kept trying to convince her we were meant for each other... and I asked her to turn me."

Albus sighed deeply and gave Remus a grim smile. "That didn't really fall into good earth and we had a fight after which she left."

Albus was silent and waited for Remus' reaction... that never came. The old headmaster frowned and leaned over to the werewolf who seemed to be thinking. "Remus, did you hear me?"

Remus nodded and his amber eyes flickered up briefly to look in Albus' blue ones, but then they focused on something lying on his desk. "I'm trying to understand this. You weren't really descriptive and it's kind of... difficult... to realize that you... and she... while I..."

He buried his head in his hands again and Albus grabbed a lemon drop. "She always runs away when facing trouble. It's her way of dealing with it."

"I raped her."

"If you did, she wouldn't have run. She's scared of emotions, Remus. As far as I could see; the two of you carried a lot of them for each other."

"We fought," Remus cut him off.

"There's a fine line between hate and love, sometimes one can't decipher between the two of them," Albus told him with a soft smile.

"Wait, are you telling me that she and I are secretly in love with each other, but didn't know?"

"Exactly!"

"You are becoming mad, Albus. Werewolves and vampires ha-"

"Then why didn't the wolf kill her...?"

Remus shut his mouth and was speechless for a moment.

"I don't know..." He then muttered and stood up. He racked a hand through his hair and sighed as he made to leave the office. "I really don't know..."

--[]--

Elisabeth coughed and pulled a face. "Merlin, I need a drink," she mumbled with a rough voice and Sirius gave her a suspicious look. She blinked at him then grinned charmingly, "Do you have any alcohol?"

He blinked startled. "Alcohol?"

"Yeah, you know that stuff that makes you shoot at your landlord... and what also makes you miss; an Irish Quote," she explained quickly after she had said it.

"Don't you... need blood?" asked he as he raised a brow at her.

"Unless that was an offer: no. I'd prefer something that will make me forget all about my worries. You wouldn't by any chance have..." She trailed off as she saw Sirius stumble out of the room to come back with three bottles in his arms. One was half-full while the others still had three-quarter in them.

He sat down on the ground next to her and one by one put the bottles in front of her. "_Black Dragoon_, tequila. _Captain Morgan_, Rum and my all time favorite," he pointed at the half full one. "_Fire Whiskey_, cheers!"

They grinned at each other and before they knew it, they were absolutely pissed.

"'_Come out; come out, wherever you are! I'm not gonna bite... hard_.' a bit cliché, isn't it?"

Elisabeth laughed. "Maybe it is, but it usually works!"

"You mean they really come out from wherever they are hiding?"

"No, but it scares the hell out of them... resulting in adrenaline coursing through their blood... which I find quite addictive!"

Silence.

"Aha... so, what's it like to be a vampire?"

She shrugged. "Um... bloody?" she grinned cheekily at him and they burst out into drunken laughter.

"Did you kill a lot of people?"

"I don't know. None that I know of though."

"But..."

"I can't kill people."

"Can't? How come?"

"I don't know... I just can't," shrugged she. "It feels odd to do so."

"But how do you know that it feels odd when you've never done it?"

"Are we still talking about killing?"

"Eh... I thought so...?"

"You don't sound very certain."

"What do you expect? After... how much have I drunk already?"

"Getting pissed is always more fun when in company."

"I agree."

Silence.

"Yeah," she agreed, "anyways, I can't even bear the thought of doing that. Can you imagine?"

"Never heard of a vamp that can't--"

"I know, but be happy about it."

Silence.

"So um... who is your Sire?"

"I don't have a Sire, Master, Father, whatever you think vampires call those that made them into one."

"Then what do you call him?"

She gave him a weird look. "By what else than his name?"

Sirius was silent for a moment, but then chuckled softly. "Ah logical."

Silence.

"You really have shocking blue eyes, is it in the family?"

Sirius grinned and leaned forward. "Want to hear a secret?" He whispered in a conspiracy tone.

Elisabeth nodded frantically and he smirked secretly.

"My eyes are grey."

"What?!"

"Yeah, nearly no one knows."

"Interesting..."

Silence.

"What's that?" Sirius asked suddenly as he tried to point at her neck.

Elisabeth clamped a hand over it and frowned confused.

"Is it a hickey?" Sirius asked with a goofy grin.

She shook her head. "No...It can't be. Those disappear immediately, with me being a vampire and all..." she trailed frowning with a finger over the mark that felt like an old scar. "Oh well..." She grinned.

Elisabeth and Sirius talked their throats sore about whatever the other was interested and the two found out that they really enjoyed each other's company. Elisabeth could really appreciate the Animagus' odd humor, while Sirius loved her character.

A yawn overtook the man and as a side-effect, Elisabeth followed his lead. "Maybe we should sleep a little," mumbled the vampire as she put the cap back on the bottle. Sirius nodded agreeing, not minding the fact that most people would be a bit more hesitant of sleeping in the same space as a vampire. On the other hand, other people would think the same about someone they thought was a murderer. Sirius put his bottles away and saw that Elisabeth had opened a door that led to another room. "Can I sleep here?" she asked as she glanced into it.

Sirius shrugged. "Sure," he answered. He saw her going in and closing the, wait-she left the door ajar. Could she be afraid of closed spaces? Sirius yawned again and thought that he should ask tomorrow. He transformed into his dog-form and padded towards the heap of blankets in the corner where he laid down and fell asleep.

--[]--

**J.K. Rowling: Sirius is the best-looking, most rebellious, most dangerous of the four marauders... and to answer one burning question on the discussion boards, his eyes are grey.**

--[]--

_A/N: Yes, it's short. It took a long time. And it isn't very well written. Writer's block sucks, especially when you try to force yourself into writing... (And I didn't know what the title should be, so I just typed something)_

--[]--

**Lyra Dogstar:** {smirks} It took awhile, heh? Gomen-ne, I was kinda busy... and suffered writers-block. ( I fixed the fault)

**Ivy Crane:** I can guess how much you missed me! Probably a lot more, since I took quite long on this chapter. And I'm glad too to have Sirius out of his cage.

**Nightygal:** Heartbreaker? LoL! {grins}

**Titou moony**: A naked Remus is a really nice mental image, isn't it? Oh yeah... {drools}

**Adrianna:** The first DADA teacher was just a random person and is not important. I wrote him with the thought that maybe some of you would think he was Remus... I wonder if I succeeded...

**Flame Rhiannon:** Thirteen kisses! Yay!

**Aljinon:** If you're still going to write that fic; I would love to read it! The hallway scene...? {thinks} Oh yeah, I liked it too! I was also thinking of the mating for life, but I want something to happen in the future {hint, Sirius, hint} which might make that a bit... impossible. (fixed the fault! .)

**Stormey:** There's only going to be a little Sirius/Remus and it's going to take a while before that happens. I'm sorry, but if I make more happen between the two of them, the fic could be derailed!

**Padfoot n' Moony:** {makes a quick bow and winks} Thanks!

**Brooklyn:** thank you too.

**DragonRider258:** {licks her wife}

**LunasStar:** {smiles blindingly} thanks!!! And I try to... really. I try...

**Kasy:** I updated! -- Sorry for taking so long....


	20. Of Dogs & Wolves

**Of Dogs & Wolves**

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Sirius woke up with a startle. He had heard something, what was it? Being on the run for such a long time had worked miracles for his reaction speed, unfortunately enough he reacted so fast that most of nights he woke up because he heard something, turning out to be a cat or something harmless like that.

He heard it again and stood up. Was it coming from the room Elisabeth was in?

He carefully stalked towards the door and pushed it further open. Looking around the room he wondered where the hell the vampire was, when he heard it yet again. It came from a corner of the room and upon investigating; it turned out to be a wolf.

_Oh, it's just a wolf… **A WOLF!** What is a wolf doing here…? Oh wait... I see…_

A bit of moonlight shone on it, making the white fur stand out from the dark surroundings and Sirius raised skeptically a brow.

_A white wolf… how… original…_ he thought sarcastic.

The wolf groaned again, this being the sound Sirius had heard previously, and moved frantically with its paws while baring its teeth to its invisible enemy.

_Ok, I should wake her up. But as it seems, I think she'll bite me as reflex. So…_

A grin crossed his face and in mere seconds a big black dog stood with a waggling tail over the wolf. Padfoot sniffed, taking in the metallic scent of the wolf and then nudged the wolf's nuzzle, taking a small jump back when the wolf jumped up. The wolf stood immediately in a defensive stance, ready to attack if necessary and stared penetrating at the dog.

So Padfoot did the only logical thing he could think of…

… he licked her nose.

The wolf took startled a step back, yet there was a wall in the way, so it slid undignified into a sit; the dog howled with laughter.

Padfoot was so amused that he didn't even notice the wolf's hair standing up on an end and her nuzzle rumpling. For a moment it seemed like the wolf was smirking and then it pounced onto the black dog.

Caught off guard, the dog fell down with a heap of wolf on top of him, but when he realized what was going on; he counter attacked.

The two animals rolled over the floor of the room, biting and scratching each other playfully.

The wolf bit in his tail and the dog wined in surprise as the wolf grinned wolfish.

So caught up in their playing, the two totally wrecked the room.

A window crashed; showering the two of them with a rain of tiny sparkling needles. However their fur was thick enough for them not to notice much of it.

The wolf and dog finally trotted back to the room where Sirius previously had been sleeping in. The dog let himself drop on a pile of cloth and was soon snoring softly. The wolf took hesitantly a step towards Padfoot and then stopped to regard the room. After giving it a thoroughly investigation, it stalked towards the dog and laid down besides it; in mere moments it was deep asleep.

As dawn came, Sirius woke feeling something warm and soft against his back. He turned sleepily around and found himself staring into two crimson eyes.

_Voldemort!_

He shot up, only to realize it wasn't the fearsome wizard he had been staring at, but a white wolf. "Elisabeth…" he stated relieved and sighed deeply. "Slept well?"

The wolf transformed back into its true form and Elisabeth yawned languidly. "Fine…" she mumbled to his question and started to stretch. "You?"

"Fine too," he laughed softly as he regarded her. "… no nightmares," he added shrewdly and received an odd look but no comment.

"What didya dream of?" Sirius then asked blatantly, immediately triggering Elisabeth to remember a bit.

_No matter where you'll go, I will find you_

_Even when it takes a very long time_

_Even if it takes a thousand years_

_I will find you…_

She shuddered repulsed. "Nasty dream…"

… _I will find you and make you mine…

* * *

Remus walked with drawn wand through the Forbidden Forest; adapt attention on his surroundings and sounds. His hearing picked up a soft sound and he immediately pointed his wand at where the sound had come from, yet all he saw was some moving leaves. He regarded the green around him with a watchful eye and then he hears it again. From the corner of his eye, he sees something fall from a tree and run away. Remus was immediately hot on its trail. At times like these, he could somewhat appreciate his being a werewolf. The heightened senses and faster reflexes were quite handy in this hunt, not to mention the fact that he didn't get any muscle aches._

_There it is!_

He sprinted after it, noticing he was heading towards something big with an odd mixed scent, and he skirted to a sudden stop. He pushed carefully and alert some green away to peer at whatever it was and blinked startled. A centaur. A very scarred centaur.

"Hello," he said as he pushed his way into the clearing.

The centaur watched him stand-offishly his hoofs a bit restlessy moving, making Remus feel a bit self-conscious.

"Aren't you a bit too far away from the centaur lands?" the werewolf asked, just to have something to say. After all, one does not start to talk about the weather with a centaur… it was prone to turn into a forecast.

"I'm a castaway," the centaur answered emotionlessly and seemed not ashamed of that fact.

Remus thought it odd: centaurs rarely cast out others, unless they had done something incredibly wrong. He stared suspicious at the creature. _What can he possibly-_

"I tried to undo a great disaster."

_Okay, that explains the scars, though I didn't know centaurs these days are so violent._

"Why are you here, werewolf?" the centaur now questioned on a polite tone.

"Hunting Shoren; Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher needs one for his class."

"So, you're from Hogwarts."

"That's correct."

They were silent for a moment, but it was broken by the hesitant question from the centaur.  
"Could you tell me… is she's still there?"

Remus frowned slightly, and then rose questioning a brow. "Who?"

"A woman named Elisabeth."

Remus took startled a step away from the centaur. "You know her? Did you see her? When did you two meet? Where is she?"

"I do not know where she is… but I take it that she has left the castle?"

"Yes…" Remus answered a bit disappointed and sorrowful.

"Very unfortunate."

"How so?"

"While she was at the castle, there could have kept an eye on her. Now she's 'the stars know where'."

"Why should she be watched?"

The centaur gave him a scrutifying look, almost measuring if he could tell the werewolf. "For her own health."

Remus was suspicious about that answer but let it slide. "Yes well, I'll be going then. Have to find that Figgle."

The centaur nodded slightly at him and then disappeared amongst the green, leaving Remus wondering behind. _What was that all about?_

* * *

**TBC**

**_A/N:_** _SHORT! -- I don't really enjoy writing on this anymore, oh well, hopefully it will come back soon._


	21. Don't Drink Druggies

**21. Don't Drink Druggies  
**_Unbetaread_

**

* * *

**

_Dear Snuffles,_

_Things at Hogwarts have been quite interesting lately. But don't worry; it's not Dangerous-interesting, just… interesting. We have Remus again for DADA and though some still complain about it behind his back, most seem to have accepted it. I'm happy though, since he's a great teacher and I feel like he's somehow family. Just like you are._

_Oh yeah, lately the hallways of the school are quite lively with people running around and yelling: "The ducks go quack, quack!" You might be wondering what it means, right? Well, Malfoy keeps turning into a duck! It was a joke from a substitute Professor, but it hasn't worked off yet and every time the git hiccups; he turns into a duck. Knowing you would love to see this, I've added a picture. Nearly everyone in Gryffindor has that pic and Colin is also selling them to the other houses. I swear he's getting rich from this._

_Remus seems to be a bit down lately and more tired than usual. Perhaps he's not sleeping well? No one really knows why but there are some wild rumours going around._

_Take care,_

'_Prongs Junior'  
_

* * *

Elisabeth stared grinning at the piece of parchment in her hands. It seemed her spell on the young Malfoy heir was still working fine. She hadn't expected that actually. Perhaps she should have researched it a bit more before casting it, but consequences were generally not something she bothered thinking of. It would be bad though if it never wore off… 

"Hmm, maybe I should contact Dumbledore," she thought briefly, but was quickly distracted by some noise.

The door downstairs slammed open end Elisabeth bounced down, meeting Sirius halfway the stairs. She trusted the letter at him. "You got Mail!" she told him happily and Sirius blinked for a moment owlishly at her and then down at the open envelope in her left hand and the letter in her right hand.

"You opened my mail?" he asked with a slight frown. She nodded, not in the least seeing it as a crime, and grabbed his hand to trust it into it. "Read it! Harry even wrote about me!"

Sirius eyes widened. "Harry wrote?"

He ran up the stairs and through the room to a window where he could read the letter in the left over rays of the sun. Elisabeth followed him, her mind on happy and fluffy things.

"A substitute teacher?" Sirius frowned at the letter and then glanced up at his cheerful companion. "This teacher…"

She grinned. "Never met him."

He glared.

She hiccupped.

"Is there something wrong?" Sirius finally asked with a slight frown in her direction.

Elisabeth shook her head in denial and then became dizzy with the movement. She clutched at her head and moaned softly.

Sirius quickly came to her side, Harry's letter had fallen to the ground, but he didn't bother to pick it up as he was more worried about his companion. When you've spend 13 years all alone in solitude, you tend to appreciate the presence of people more and when they appear to be unwell, it hits you hard.

"What is it?"

"The blood," she lisped. "The blood! I think he was," she smiled a bit dreamily at him tracing random lines over Sirius cheek. "I went for a drink… it was good…." Her eyes closed and the hand which had been trailing patterns fell to the side.

"Liz! Wake up! What's wrong?" Sirius yelled anxious at the woman in his arms, shaking her slightly in the hope it would help her wake up.

It worked. "I think…" she whispered. "I think there was something… his blood…" she coughed suddenly. "Bad blood!"

"What bad blood?"

"Drugged… bad blood in my system… I think I'm gonna-" she suddenly pushed away from him and stumbled to a wall. "Oh Merlin-" Elisabeth quickly went to the rarely used bathroom to threw up.

Sirius didn't know what to do. She had drunk the blood of a druggy at least that was what he concluded from her delirious mumbling. What did he have to do? He had no experience with drugged vampires, nor did the Hospital.

The Hospital was not a real option anyway, with him still being... well… greatly searched after.

"Bugger," Sirius muttered and went after her into the bathroom. He found her clutching the sink that was filled with blood. He quickly grabbed her when she fell away from it and held her to his chest, not caring about the fact that he only clothes where now covered in blood from her hands and face.

"Eli-"

"I'm alright now…" she said softly... trying to wipe the blood off her chin, but not being able to raise her hand higher than a foot.

Sirius heaved her back on her feet and led her to the 'bed' where he carefully laid her down. Sirius sat besides her, and grabbed an old rag with the intent to clean her face up when he realized he'd better use his shirt, as it already was bloody.

Tossing the rag aside, he took off her shirt and whipped the blood off her chin a face. The blood didn't come off easily and he had to wet the cloth outside before it worked. After he was done with her face, he wiped her hands clean and tossed the bloodied clothe after the aforementioned rag.

Was it him or didn't she look even paler than usual?

Sirius reached out to flick a lock off her face and met red eyes. He blinked and finally settled on a short wave and a 'Hi'.

She blinked and smiled. "Hi," her eyes trailed down over his form and Sirius soon felt uncomfortable with her gaze on his bare chest. Well, bare of clothes, but still full with reminders of Azkaban.

"You're scrawny," Elisabeth finally said and Sirius' mouth fell wide open in offence.

"Thanks a lot!" he answered sarcastically. "That's really a nice way to show your gratitude to the person why was just out of his mind in fear about you!"

"I'm sorry. I ruined your shirt?"

Sirius glanced over hi shoulder at it but then shrugged. "I meant to find me new clothes anyway."

Elisabeth smiled dreamily at him and turned to lie on her side. "I'll buy you new clothes, 'kay."

Sirius grinned. "Deal."

She yawned. "I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Don't want to sleep alone."

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes at her childish acclamation but lied down net to her anyway.

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

"And Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"You got a nice chest… I like scrawny…"

Sirius chuckled and turned on his other side, both soon in deep slumber.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N:_ I think I'm gonna revise the chapters. I mean, I've been writing on it from 2002, so there must be some spelling mistakes and such in it and I can write certain parts more detailed and so on._

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Luna'sStar:** I'm sorry I'm taking so much time with the updates, but I'm writing on too many fanfics, don't always have inspiration and I also have this nasty little thing called 'life' too live. Blah, I'd rather live in a dream world, but oh well, life must be lived. sighs I need to find a job… Thanks for the review anyway!

**SiriusSara:** No! Don't abandon stories, for they will become very lonely. pets the story I'll never abandon you girl… or boy… Either way, work hard on your story and I will on mine.

**Lyra Dogstar:** yep, the curse of the writer with too many ideas: a lot of stories to write on.

**Mac1:** 19 chapters in a row? Wow… now I remember in a past long ago that I was reading a DBZ story from what was it? Eight in the evening till three at night? Oh yeah, that was a good one, a crossover about-wait, you're not interested in me ranting about a story which I still remember from reading so many years ago. Um, trailing off the right track again… there aren't many vampire/werewolf stories so that was why I started with writing it and a crossbred between the two… I don't want to think about it. It probably would go crazy and end up in St. Mungo's. I'm glad you like Elisabeth, even though she's a Original Character.

**M&Mblue:** A blue M&M! Now those are awesome! Poor Dumbledore indeed, but sadly enough are there so many loves unanswered. The old fool probably saw that Remus had more chance of getting in a relationship with Elisabeth and tried to give advice because of that? I am not gonna tell you if Elisabeth is going back to Remus, you shall have to read and why he changed into a human? Merlin knows!

**Flame Rhiannon**: love ya too! And um… please don't kill me? I won't end the story, scoots honor!

**Aljinon:** It's sad that you love Remus? huggles Remus plushie I love him too, does that make me sad?

**Padfoot n' Moony:** Oo How come you know my storyline? Hah, nah though you're close and I might use what you say anyway. Sorry that there isnt any fudge bashing, though THAT I am certainly gonna use. Elisabeth is just one vampire and also well-known. Besides she sort of works for-no with the Ministry. In chapter 4 she tells about the werewolves that joined Voldemort and the vampires that didn't want to join Voldemort. She knew that because she was on a job for the Ministry to find out. Oh I got the quote from JK Rowlings official site.

**Brianna:** Thanks.

**Erina:** It's quite difficult yeah, so now I made it less difficult by writing this one.

**Stephanie:** A flame? Why, thank you very much. That thing about Snape I didn't know indeed, perhaps because I read the Dutch translations of the books where the names and such are different. It's quite confusing to switch from English to Dutch, but oh well. I fixed it. The smug thing you said made me laugh insanely, cause that was as a reaction to what my beta Dani had said, not the story or me feeling smug about the fact that I'm such a good writer. smirks But I AM a good writer, there is no doubt about that. The only thing I can say about the fact that you don't find the fic, spelling and writing style 'good' is because I started writing on it a couple years ago and naturally my writing style has developed from the basic which it was back then.

**NightygaL:** A question? Hmm… would you believe me if I said: neither?


	22. Bloody Tuesday

**Bloody Tuesday  
**_Not beta-read

* * *

_

Sirius was worried. He had slept with Elisabeth in his arms till dawn and she hadn't stirred at all.

Instead of her usual pale tint, her face was bluish and her lips purple. He didn't know what to do, so he just held her and started to tell her immobile form about his childhood and his schooldays. It was at this point that he realized he had come to care for her, a lot.

Being without a companion had been hard on Sirius, who always had been a people-person. He had realized that when he had escaped from Azkaban and spend some time with Remus, Harry and the order members. But now, after having Elisabeth around all the time, he felt he'd literally die if he were to lose her.

When she still didn't move an inch at noon, he was liable to Apparate to Hogwarts-splinching be dammed!-if only to drag Pomfrey with him to help Elisabeth.

What would Remus say if he found out that Sirius had fallen in lo-no, cared for-a vampire? Sirius knew about the vendetta between vampires and werewolves and then there was also the past between him and Moony…

What was he supposed to do now? Think Sirius! Think! She is a vampire. What do sick vampires need?

He grimaced. Well, he knew what healthy vampires needed; blood. But she had fallen sick from drinking bad blood. Sirius pondered. Though she threw that up so… perhaps she just needed a drink?

"Liz? Come on. You need to drink something!" He whispered as he shook her softly. She stayed motionless. He frowned and bit his lip in thought.

Okay, if he couldn't get her to the food; he would bring it to her!

Glancing around he found a piece of glass, leftover from the night Padfoot and Liz broke the window. He reached out at it, but it was just a bit too far away. He carefully put her down and grabbed the piece of glass.

"Okay," Sirius said, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do. "This is going to hurt just a bit." He quickly drew it over the palm of his hand and watched for a moment in morbid fascination how the blood dwelled up from the cut and in a sheer second covered his whole hand. He turned back to Elisabeth and pulled with his free hand her jaw open. He then held his bleeding hand to her lips.

For a long time nothing happened and Sirius watched concerned how his blood dripped out her mouth and over her chin. Then he felt her stir and suddenly she was gripping his arm in an iron grip and was sucking the life out of him.

Sirius watched detached how she drank his blood and realized drowsy that it was really an odd feeling to be drunk from. '_It feels almost arousing,_' he thought a bit amused as his eyelids slowly closed.

The last thing he saw before blacking out was Elisabeth's red eyes that looked shocked into his.

'_Am I dying now…?'

* * *

_

Remus Lupin was exhausted. He placed his quill to the side and buried his tired head in his hands.

He hadn't been able to sleep soundly the last few days. After Elisabeth had ran away from Hogwarts, Remus dreams began to be filled with nightmares in which he was chasing her through the woods.

In those nightmares when he caught her, he would rip her clothes off, she screamed, there was blood and…

Remus shook his head to get rid of the images. They had greatly disturbed him and filled him with guilt. He was a bloody monster!

But then the nightmares started to turn into dreams in which she glanced laughing back at him as he chased her, she smiled up at him as he caught her and she put her arms around his neck, drawing him closer…

"Oh Merlin…" Remus moaned in his hands. "What's fucking wrong with me?"

He abruptly stood up from his desk and stalked to the window. There he shove his hands in his pockets and stared wearily outside.

"Sirius… you would know what's wrong and what to do. So why aren't you here?"

Remus missed Sirius. The years in which his friend had spent in Azkaban had been hard on him too, but that was when he still thought his friend was guilty of betraying James and Lily, not to mention those poor Muggles. The thought of loving a traitor had made him feel guilty.

But now he knew that Sirius had been innocent, that Sirius, lovely Sirius, still was his Sirius. But the man who once had been Remus' lover had to stay hidden and Remus still rarely could see him.

A sudden emptiness in his hart made him gasp back a sob. He held a hand up against his mouth and closed his eyes to keep from letting tears spill. He was so messed up right now.

He _needed_ Sirius!

Without wasting another second, Remus stalked to his desk where he grabbed a piece of parchment and jutted down one desperate sentence. A high shrill whistle made his owl come to his rooms and he quickly tied it to her leg.

"Bring this to Sirius Black, immediately and hurry!'

The owl flew swiftly away and Remus watched her until she disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Bright light shone on Sirius' face and with a soft groan he opened one eye to glance around. He opened the other as he noticed the figure beside him and carefully got up.

He stared at Elisabeth's smiling face and then glanced down at his hand. The wound he had made was completely gone and only unblemished skin was in its place.

"I'm not dead?" Sirius questioned a bit dazed as he looked up at Elisabeth again.

"Hardly," the vampire grinned and Sirius saw with happiness that she had her normal tint again and her lips were red, perhaps even a bit redder of color than before.

"But… but you drank my blood! And I fainted!" he frowned confused. "Why did I faint?´

Elisabeth scratched her cheek, in vain trying to hide the broad grin that crept onto her face. "As far as I know you fainted when you had an orgasm."

Sirius mouth fell wide open as he stared gob smacked at her as she turned her hand to muffle her chuckle.

"I… I…" Sirius opened and closed his mouth as a fish for a moment and then laughed embarrassed. "I can assure you; that has never happened before!"

They both shared one long look and then burst out in laughter.

"Oh I believe you," Elisabeth said, as they calmed down a bit. "I don't think you make it a habit to go feed ill vampires, so…"

Sirius scratched his chin. "Does it feel like that for everyone?" She raised a brow as he wiggled his brows. "Cause if it does, I'm sure the vampire community has no problems with finding volunteers for bloodletting."

She chuckled. "It differs with each person and also depends on what kind of relation they have with the vampire in question."

She suddenly looked down at her hands. "But, uh… thanks..."

Sirius shrugged nonchalant. "I just couldn't bear loosing you," he commented, as if talking about the weather, and she glanced startled up.

As their eyes connected, both felt something deep inside of them. Something both recognized, but couldn't explain in words. As they realized they were staring, they glanced away and there was an uncomfortable silence.

However, Sirius was not one to beat around the bush and after short consideration, he leaned over to Elisabeth.

"What about giving me a kiss as a 'thank you'?" he said with a sly smile and he saw with great pleasure how her cheeks tinted just slightly darker. The vampire smiled languidly and then leaned over to him.

"Thank you," she whispered and then their lips touched.

* * *

**TBC**


	23. Hostile Stranger

**Hostile Stranger

* * *

**

Sirius woke up slowly and stretched languidly before wrapping his arms around his heat source again. A few minutes passed before he started to wonder what his heat source actually was.

A smaller hand suddenly covered his and he could hear a low, throaty groan, making him change the 'what' into a 'who'. He finally opened his eyes to see he nearly had his nose buried into a waterfall of blue hair.

"Elisabeth?" his mind slowly registered.

The woman around in his arms, but her even breathing he hadn't known vampires still needed to breathe and her closed eyes showed she was still deep asleep.

Sirius eyes fell on her lips which were still brightly bruised. He grinned as he decided he was going to kiss her again and leaned forwards to capture her lips with his. She reacted immediately by pulling him closer and threading her hands into his shaggy long hair.

"Mmm… Re-?" she mumbled against his lips. He grinned at her reaction and resolved in snogging her senseless. When she finally pushed him away, he playfully licked her nose.

"Stop that, you animal," she muttered a bit grumpy as he started to nuzzle her neck instead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a Hippogriff stampeded through my head… and a horny dog rode me all night."

He chuckled into her neck and started to suck on the odd mark in her neck, making it tingle pleasantly. "That teaches you to never drink from a drugged Muggle again!"

"Hmm…. but that would mean no more make-me-feel-better-sex!"

"I don't need you to be drugged to have sex with you," Sirius argued and leaned a bit away from her to look in her eyes. She smiled and Sirius knew that he felt something for her. A feeling he hadn't felt for someone in a long time.

And the amber colour he could vaguely see in her red eyes was just his imagination.

* * *

Remus had a feeling of unease about him as he approached Albus' office, a feeling that became worse the closer he got there. 

"**Bloodsickles**," he told the gargoyle that moved obediently to the side and cursed Albus's choice of password. He knocked on the door and then entered the office at the called 'come in', only to halt as soon as his nose smelled something very familiar but also distasteful. A bit of hope welled up, but was crushed immediately as he saw that Albus's visitor was not Elisabeth.

Instead a slim man with black hair and reddish eyes stared distasteful at him and before he knew it, Remus found himself growling low in his throat at the stranger only to be silenced by Albus calling his name.

"Remus," Albus nodded to him and it was only then that he realized nearly everyone of the faculty was present.

"What's going on, Albus?" Remus asked as the elderly pointed him to an empty chair. He walked to the offered seat, but kept standing besides it. Somehow he didn't like the thought of sitting down and having to look up at the stranger.

Albus turned so he could see the whole faculty. "Thank you all for joining us. Our guest here," he motioned to the red eyed stranger who still was staring hostile at Remus. "Is looking for Elisabeth Bathory."

Remus eyes widened slightly and then narrowed as he dissected the man with a look. What was this man to Elisabeth?

"He is part of her vampire community and there seems to be a conflict going on for which she is needed to council."

"Why do you need her specifically, if I may ask?" McGonagall questioned with a furrowed brow.

The stranger answered with a low velvety voice. "Elisabeth is the eldest vampire alive. That gives her quite some influence. Did she give anyone of you a hint about her current whereabouts?"

"No," was the answer of everyone present.

Albus looked at Remus, who also shook his head. "No… nothing."

The vampire snorted. "Of course she wouldn't have told 'it'," he finally showed the distaste he felt for Remus' kind with his words.

"Elisabeth would die before she'd even exchange a single word with a werewolf."

* * *

"I hate it here," Sirius muttered as he stared out of the broken window to the rain outside. 

"London?" Elisabeth questioned his comment, as she bit on her lip thinking of the right answer for her crossword puzzle. She winced as once again a fang went through her lip.

"Not necessarily London," Sirius answered as he turned his back to the window to stare down at Elisabeth. If she weren't so busy with her crossword puzzle, she would have loved the image he made with the soft light from outside behind him. He suddenly pounced on her and threw her puzzlebook away. "I'm bored!"

She raised a brow. "And?"

"I want to do something!"

"… is this your way of telling me you want to have sex?"

"Um, maybe?" he grinned goofily and then pouted again. "I just-I hate being locked up and unable to do something!" He clung onto her legs and rested his head on her stomach so she could pet his hair.

"Why don't we leave then?" was Elisabeth's logical solution.

"I'm on the run, remember?"

"So? Afraid of the big, bad Aurors? Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Har har," was Sirius dry reply on that.

"Come on, why don't we do it?" Elisabeth spoke up. "We could go to Japan!"

Sirius raised his head up and stared confused at her. "Why Japan?"

"Why not?"

"It's… I don't know."

"Yes, you don't know. So we should go to Japan so you DO get to know. And if you're hesitating because of Harry; I'm sure his owl can reach Japan."

"Hmm…. alright! Let's do it!" Sirius jumped to his feet with an energetic smile on his face. "Let's pack!"

Elisabeth looked around. "Pack what? I only got the clothes I'm wearing and you… don't even have a shirt."

"And whose fault is that?"

She grinned. "Guilty as charged. Shall we-"

It was then that an owl flew through the broken window and landed on Sirius head.

It was not Hedwig but a brown owl that had a small piece of parchment with only one sentence.

He immediately recognized the handwriting on the envelope. "Moony…" he whispered and quickly read it.

"… **_please come Sirius. I need you now the most, my friend."_**

"I'll come, Moony!"

* * *

**TBC**

_PS: where the hell is the Sex Scene? Oo I have an explanation for it! Honestly. You see, it had been such a long while since I wrote on this story and when I had inspiration at work, I wrote this all down with the thought that I already had written the sex scene in the chapter before this one.  
Which I hadn't.  
And then I couldn't get any inspiration. I just leave it out, for anything that I will try to add in-between now, will probably be utter rubbish and bad writing. So, I'll leave it up to your imagination._

_Sorry…_


	24. Confrontations

**28 November 2009**

**SORRY! This is not a new chapter! I simply did something wrong...**

**This story is currently under construction!**

**My Beta-Reader, iFluffRaver and I are working our way from the first chapter up to this one; improving the story with changes, details and new plot-bunnies.  
And of course; editing the grammar and spelling.**

**I had lost my interest in the story, as some may have noticed, but because of working with iFluffRaver I've gained new inspiration and interest in MOONS!  
So this story WILL be continued after all the chapters have been Beta-Read!  
**

**Sincerely,**

**VG Jekyll**

* * *

**Confrontations**

* * *

"I need to go to Hogwarts."

Elisabeth watched how Sirius stuffed the letter into one of his pockets and started to stalk around the room, in search of things he should take with him to aforementioned place.

"Did something happen to Harry?" she asked worried.

In the time she had spend with the man, she'd found out how much he cared about his godson. There didn't go by a day on which he complained about how unfair it was that he couldn't live in Hogsmeade where he could be closer to Harry.

"No, not Harry. It's my friend Remus Lupin, he needs my help. Perhaps you've met him? He's teaching at Hogwarts now," he remarked over his shoulder.

Because he sat hunched in a corner, riffling through some newspaper's he'd collected the last months, he didn't see the horrified look on her face.

"Sorry Liz; Japan will have to wait."

* * *

If you asked her later how they had gotten to Hogsmeade, Elisabeth wouldn't have been able to tell you. She felt ill and cold. She dreaded going to the large school and dragged her feet next to Padfoot.

The dog was quick and once in a while trotted back to bark at her, clearly willing her to move faster, but she couldn't get herself to do so. Each step would take her closer to doom. Somehow her senses told her that it would be best if she stayed clear of Hogwarts and certain people who could be found there.

The large black dog led her to a building she recognized to be The Shrieking Shack. She hesitated next to the broken gates and the dog, having enough of waiting for her, took a piece of her shirt in its beak and dragged her with him.

Her nose wrinkled and a shiver traveled over her spine at the familiar sensation the building gave her. The werewolf had been here, she could feel it as she stepped through window.

When she was inside, she immediately was faced with an annoyed Sirius Black. "Why are you so slow!" he complained. "Remus could be dying in the Infirmary for all we know, and yet you're holding me up."

"Well excuse me for being a nuisance!" she bit back, her nerves couldn't hold it any longer and her body started to shake uncontrollably.

The annoyed expression left Sirius face as he realized something was wrong with her.

"Liz… are you alright?"

She didn't look at him and let her gaze instead wander around the hallway of the shack in which they were standing. She was certain that every moment now, something could come around the corner and jump her.

"Can't I just wait for you in the forest? I'm sure you can do what you need to without me being there. I won't mind waiting. Honestly."

Her companion frowned and then quirked up a brow in question. "Why?"

She shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, but the shudders that shook her form spoiled the attempt. "I just don't feel like going to Hogwarts."

"Something is definitely up here," Sirius said with a suspicious look.

"Oh come on, I just don't want to meet a certain person there! That's all."

Sirius scrunched up his brow as he tried to remember something she'd told him before. "You mean the guy who tried to rape you is still there?"

She couldn't look him in the eye and that was enough for Sirius to make his own conclusions. "He is? Who is he? I will KILL him!"

"It's not about that!" she tried to explain, but he didn't listen as he was remembering yet another thing she'd told him.

"Hold up! Didn't you say it was the Defense teacher who had tried to-?" his mouth fell wide open as he connected the dots. "Moony molested you? Impossible!"

"He didn't! We're talking about different people here. Remus Lupin and I just… didn't get along."

"Is that really so?"

She nodded feverously and Sirius let go a relieved sigh, then he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the basement of the Shrieking Shack. "If it's really only that, then you won't mind coming with me." He decided for her, leaving her no choice but to follow him.

They didn't speak as they walked through the tunnel, Sirius' hand firmly wrapped around that of the vampire.

When they came out at the end of the tunnel and were out of the Whomping Willow's reach, Sirius turned into Padfoot again gave a low growl to the vampire, warning her to keep following him.

In front of the large doors of the castle she hesitated. "I've got a real bad feeling, Siri," she muttered to the dog. She was about to knock when the doors opened and she stood face to face with no other than Hogwarts' Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

He didn't seem surprised to see her and nodded in greeting. "There's a visitor here for you," Albus said solemnly and Elisabeth could see from the look on his face that it was someone she wouldn't like to meet.

"For me?"

Sirius slid past her and the Headmaster into the castle and she glanced over the old man's shoulder. She couldn't see who he could mean, so she walked past him into the hallway where she could see some of the professors standing, as if they had been awaiting her arrival.

"Who?" she asked, just as the hairs in her neck sstarted to stand on an end.

"_Hello Elisabeth_…" a low voice whispered silkily beside her ear and Elisabeth didn't need to turn around to know to who the voice belonged to.

She jumped jerkily away from the other and was this time smart enough to have a wall near her back so no one could sneak up behind her again.

"Jared," she spat with as much dislike as she could muster in her voice.

The slim, dark-haired man smirked at her, showing off two sharp fangs. "Goodafternoon _lovelyness_, did you miss me?"

Elisabeth scowled at him. "Not particulary."

The dog was immidiately beside her and growled threatening at him. Jared wrinkled his nose as he as he glanced a bit surprised from the large dog to Elisabeth. He then snorted with contempt. "Apparently you don't miss Luce either. Honestly, with a dog? I thought you were above beastiality!"

She snarled enraged at him. "Shut your loathsome mouth about Lucifer, you defective mistake!"

"Hey, I'm _your_ mistake! At least I-" his eyes fell on her neck and a distracted look crossed over his face and he motioned to his own neck. "That is a-you have a-why do you have-"

He glanced up into her angry red eyes as comprehension appeared in his own crimson ones.

"Why is there a werewolf mark on your neck?" he asked disturbed. His eyes widened and he whirled around to stare incredulous at a certain amber-eyed professor.

* * *

Remus had stayed at the sidelines, a bit behind the enormous figure of Hagrid, even though he'd wanted to push the man aside and wrap his arms around the large black dog when it had scuttered in past Albus.

When Elisabeth had come in after the large dog, his heart had felt just a little bit lighter. But he had stayed hidden, wanting to know how her reaction would be to the other vampire.

_Was he her lover?_

Somewhere in the pit of his stomach he could feel something rumble naggingly.

He involuantary stepped up from behind the half-giant when the unknown vampire had said something about beastiality, and then the dark haired vampire turned around to stare shocked at him.

"Why are you mated, not only to a flea-bitten mutt, but also a disgusting werewolf?" He shouted back at the female vampire, his exclaimation startled all in the hall and caused serveral reactions.

Elisabeth quickly put a hand on the mark in her neck, finally recognizing it for what it was.

The whole faculty stared at Remus, now processing the thought that Remus had slept wih Elisabeth, while both Remus and Padfoot stared at each other with the words '_mated with both the mutt as the werewolf'_ roaming through their heads.

Jared widrew disgusted away from Elisabeth. "How disgusting! If Lucifer knew-"

"But he doesn't!" Elisabeth screamed back at him. "Lucifer is gone and he will never come back! I guess that was the reason why you came for me, isn't it? Jared? You thought with him gone, I would be free game. Well, forget it! I'd rather die then be with you ever again!"

"That's a bit harsh. After all; didn't you make me just so you wouldn't be alone? You made me to accompany you, so you're responsible for me."

"You were nothing but a bloody mistake!"

"Or so you keep saying, yet fact is you still made me."

She stared for a long agonizing moment at him before turning around and stalking back out of the large doors of Hogwarts. She wanted to run away.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
